Shattered
by Yondaime-Sensei
Summary: Every fragment has a whole, every piece has a place in the puzzle. Decisions will be made, plans unveiled, bonds broken, and the moments before death revealed. What will become of Naruto in the end? Rated M for Lemon. NaruxSaku and possible other pairings
1. Chapter 1: Bonds

**Authors Note:** Welcome! You have stumbled upon my fanfic! Just to get a few things out of the way before I start:

1. This is a fanfic that starts from Chapter 382 of the Manga, and departs into fanfiction from there. It actually starts right were Chapter 382 left off, so if you haven't read up to this point, it may not make much sense. I recommend that you at least to Chapter 360 to gain understanding of some of the characters that are going to be present in the story. If you haven't read up to this point, and don't want to read the Chapters, then continue at your own discretion, but things might seem random, and things may seem confusing or hard to understand. Finally, please be aware that there will be spoilers for the actual story due to the fact this picks up from Chapter 382. Proceed at your own risk.

2. This fanfic is meant to focus on romance and my idea of the ideal ending to Naruto, so excuse me if I don't have great action or miss the name of a Jutsu. I'm a pretty big fan, so it shouldn't come up too often. A lot of fanfic is also based off a theory, called "The Dark History of Uchiha: Bloodline of Tengu" by Yasha on NarutoFan's forums. Credits and props go out to Yasha for making a great theory that inspired me to write this fanfic, in turn which was based off my own idea behind how everything in Naruto was connected. This fanfic will explain the Tengu theory without breaking out of the story, but it makes more sense if you read this theory first. It's up to you – I really enjoyed reading the thread.

3. Reviewing is encouraged. By reviewing, you can relay to me things that may need change, or ideas to expand. It also allows the writer, me, to get a good idea of what the public thinks. The more reviews put in, the better I can make this fanfic! Reviews will give me ideas to help me if I get stuck, or maybe even add in something.

4. Since I tend to write in large quantities, each chapter will probably take 5-7 days to finish, considering I'm on break at the moment, spending time with my family. Things might slow down if this continues into January, as a college student only has so much time. You can expect at least 10,000 words per chapter, a good 15-30 minutes of reading, depending on how fast you read. Sorry if this is a little slow for your tastes. Think of it as a weekly release, like the newest manga chapter and anime episode!

5. If anything in here similar to some other fanfic, let me know. I don't read fanfiction often. I just like to write, and I stumbled upon this site. I thought it would be fun to do a story for Naruto. If I somehow have the same idea as someone, which I doubt, then I'll fix it up if you point it out. I don't want to steal anyone else's ideas.

6. Italic writing represents thoughts, not actual speech. This refers to moments when any character is actually thinking. Italic writing may also be used to depict sound effects. It will look like this:

_What's going on? Where am I? What happened?_

_Or_

_Thunk._

If only a word is Italic, that means the person is emphasizing that word. This is used when someone is trying to say something sarcastically, or trying to point out something. It will look like this:

What the _hell_ are you up to? _Why_ are you snooping around my room?

Bold represents loud speech or words for a Jutsu. This is used any time a person is trying to yell, or say the name of a Jutsu/Technique. It will look like this:

"**Mokuton: Moku Joheki!" (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall!)**

Without any further distractions, I bring you Chapter 1. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Naruto felt himself reawakening as if he had been knocked out. The ground underneath him felt cold, damp like with the new morning's dew. Tiny prickles across his cheeks agitated his skin. There was something wrong. The world was still dark, and his body tingled in areas all across his stomach.

"_Wha…what's going on?"_

As his eyelids slowly opened, a world of vivid color began to emerge. Green stalks of grass poked out underneath his vision. The world was smeared; Naruto knew that his eyes were out of adjustment. More of the surroundings came into view, but slowly, like in a dream.

"_Something's not right…I can't feel my muscles."_

Naruto instinctively moved his hand to wipe his eyes. Yet, his hand didn't come. Naruto tried to move his arm again, but it wouldn't budge. Fear began to set into his stomach; he could feel the anticipation of something bad on the horizon. Cautiously, Naruto gathered his thoughts and tried to look down. No response came, and panic now replaced the fear welling in his body.

What was going on? The past and the present were blurred; paintings washed out and mixed together, images swirling in and out of his consciousness. Naruto had trouble even thinking. His thoughts came in uneven intervals; too quick and sharp, or too long and blurred.

"_How long have I been here…wait…where am I?"_

Bringing himself to awareness, the world began to get crisp, lines defined. Colors became clear, and figures could be seen. Across the grass, Naruto saw something familiar. A person was running towards him. They were relatively short, maybe a few inches shorter than himself. Red blurred with black as the figure continued to close in.

They wore a set of black leather gloves, swaying up and down, the fists open, reaching out to him. Naruto could barely move his eyes, but he could make out the hair, short and smooth, shimmering in the pale moonlight. The pink color almost looked ghostly white.

Until now, the world had been silent, a moment of peace among a place of chaos, like a still midnight in June. Konoha was always so pretty in June, the way the trees shined with a sheen of water over their leaves, the light rustling of the wind, the full moon high above. Moments that made you happy to have someone wrapped in your arms, laying on the still-warm dirt from midday, feeling their warmth upon your chest.

Naruto could hear the crickets chirping, the wind slowly blowing gusts across the grass, gently touching the branches of the trees. Raindrops pitter-pattered on the ground, and gently upon his cheeks every few seconds. It seemed nothing was wrong; everything should be as it was presented. Still, however, Naruto knew something was wrong; he could not feel the rain upon his skin.

And then, like a bomb going off, everything went silent as one single noise rang clear. A single yell, laced with sorrow and tears, heavy with urgency, reached Naruto's ears. It was a voice Naruto knew better than any other. It was the one female voice that would calm Naruto in any situation.

Naruto could see Sakura mouth the words as she ran towards him, her feet kicking up small splashes of collected rain, glistening in the air; the ground was slightly sinking beneath her feet, and Naruto could see her face tighten as the words escaped her lips.

"_**NARUTO!!!!!"**_

It was then that Naruto remembered. All the images came flashing back in a rush, all the information pieced back together. The past and present became clear. It was then that he remembered why he was on the ground. With all his strength, Naruto pushed to move his neck; he could feel his numbness begin to recede slightly from the shoulders up. An eternity passed as Naruto swiveled to face up. Staring back at him were cold, red eyes. Naruto would never forget them. The air began to chirp as an intense blue light formed near Naruto's chest.

Naruto heard Sakura begin to yell for a second time. Her voice faded out as it was drowned in a sea of noise. The sound of a thousand birds echoed loudly in Naruto's head. Lifting up his head slightly, Naruto moved to look down his body.

The steel protruded from his stomach at a straight angle. It glowed blue with an eerie light. Small arcs of lighting ran down its length, from the hilt to his skin. The blade shined sharply; the familiar color of red stained his jacket were the sword had penetrated. Naruto followed the blade to the pale hand holding it. Traveling down the length of the arm, Naruto realized that Sasuke had been sitting on him since his awakening.

Sasuke reared his arm back, the blue light gaining intensity.

"Goodbye…Baka." And then the light was gone.

The world began to fade out; colors once again swirled together.

Sakura's yell resonated for a second, and slipped away into a world of black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Bonds**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_Not!"_

Naruto's Rasengan dissipated in midair. Naruto could feel his balance slipping. Spinning as fast as he could, Naruto turned to face Tobi. Something was glowing slightly red inside the hole of Tobi's mask; Naruto only saw it for a moment before it disappeared. Touching the ground, Naruto pushed backwards, and retreated to the group. Kakashi and Yamato quickly stepped in front, and Yamato's hands were already clasped into a seal.

"**Mokuton: Moku Joheki!" (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall!).** Large pieces of wood came erupting out of the ground. The forest rang with the cracking of wood as a half-dome of wood pillars formed. It spanned large enough to cover the entire group – it was at least 30 feet across and 20 feet tall.

Yamato braced for an attack. However, after a long pause of silence, he looked towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi, is he moving?"

"No… He's just standing there. He hasn't even lifted a foot yet. _Don't_ let your guard down, we don't know the extent of his strength yet." Kakashi's face was tense; Yamato could tell that this new Akatsuki's behavior was troubling Kakashi.

Naruto relaxed the tension in his body slightly. _Damn… What just happened? I was sure that my Rasengan connected. He stood there, and it kind of just went right through him… well, so much for a quick surprise attack…_

Tobi let out a small chuckle. At first, it started out softly, but soon, Tobi burst out into a fit of laughter. Tobi clutched his sides, and keeled over. His voice rang clear among the silence.

Sakura's contorted in confusion. She had heard and fought Akatsuki before. _How could this guy be from Akatsuki? Sasori and Deidara were so…serious. This guy is standing before a group of 8 shinobi, laughing. His personality doesn't even fit his age; he's acting like a child. Is he seriously trying to fight, or did he just shrug off Naruto? _Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Who the _hell_ are you, and what the _hell_ is so funny?" Sakura's hands were trembling. Naruto turned to face Sakura. He had seen that face before. Things were about to get bad: really, really, truly bad. Sakura shuffled underneath her jacket, and slipped out of it, letting it fall to the ground. He could see Sakura clench her right fist together. Chakra was gathering there, building more and more concentrated by the second.

"Who am I? Who am I? You know, that's a pretty good question. I guess… I don't really know myself. Well, I kind of do, but I couldn't tell you. Let me think about this for a second…hmm." Tobi brought his hand up and placed it on the bottom of his mask, cocking his head slightly upward, appearing to be thinking heavily. A vein on Sakura's forehead began to throb. She was about to crack.

"I guess I could say that I'm…_me_! Whoa…that sounded pretty philosophical. I should write a book on it! I'm sure that everyone would like it, maybe not Itachi though…" Tobi began to draw figures in the air, as if figuring something out. Suddenly, he raised his right hand and pointed his index finger up.

"Oh, and to answer the other part. It's just that it's been a while since I saw Mokuton. I just realized how much I miss it. I thought of this one moment…" Tobi chuckled to himself. "And I guess because your face is _so_ ugly. You must have trouble picking up guys where you live, eh?"

You could have heard a pin drop. Naruto saw Sakura disappear in a flash. A pink blur traveled the short distance between the group and Yamato's barrier. Naruto watched in amazement as Sakura pushed off from the top of the barrier, catapulting herself 50 feet into the air. Sakura reared back her arm, and came falling down faster than seemed possible. Tobi stood there, looking up at Sakura. Naruto watched carefully; whoever this guy was, he wasn't moving. Naruto made sure to watch Sakura's fist. It came within a foot of him, and then the rest happened too fast for Naruto to catch.

The ground shook violently, and the air became cloudy as debris was launched into the air. Chunks of rock came flying towards Yamato's barrier, which resonated with a loud thump as each piece collided with the wood, leaving dents or cracking the surface. Cracks zigzagged across the ground; Naruto could feel the ground loose it's stiffness. With a uniform movement, Naruto and everyone else jumped backwards. Trees nearby groaned as their roots lost their footing, and came crashing down.

Naruto gasped as he surveyed the damage. The entire hill that Tobi had been standing on was gone; what was left of it was a pile of rubble. The ground within 20 yards of the impact had sunken in; large cracks laced the ground, and there was a gaping hole at the center, the point of impact.

Sakura stood hunched over, breathing heavily. Slowly, she raised herself upright, and Naruto could see the gleaming in Sakura's eyes. Sakura was really angry, and Naruto almost felt compelled to leave at that very moment.

"Well, well. Ugly and Angry. Has a guy even given you a _hug_ before?" Sakura immediately looked up, searching, her head swinging quickly.

Tobi was leaning against a tree trunk, straight ahead of Sakura. He looked bored; Tobi gently dusted off his cloak, and adjusted his gloves slightly. Sakura's mouth opened slightly, and her teeth were clenched. Sakura's muscles tensed, and she shifted her weight forward. Sakura's movement was stopped suddenly. Kakashi was standing behind Sakura, with one arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura. You of all people should know what you're supposed to do right now. We need to figure out his abilities, but we can't do that if you go running around, risking your life trying to punch him. _Calm down_. Got it?" Kakashi gently let go of Sakura and backed off.

"_Shannaro_… Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura eased her muscles, and slowly watched Tobi.

"You guys sure are mean. I'm just trying to talk, and you guys are trying to punch me, even though it's 8 to 1! I don't think I want to hang out with you guys anymore." Tobi twiddled his thumbs together.

Hinata had been watching for long enough. Quickly, Hinata formed a seal underneath her coat. **"Byakugan!"** Veins appeared around Hinata's eyes, and the world began to change in color. Focusing on Tobi, Hinata let out a small gasp.

Whoever this man was, he had more chakra then Hinata had ever imagined a person could have. However, something didn't seem quite right. Some of the areas in his body contained a lot less chakra than his other limbs. Even stranger, Hinata saw something that couldn't be possible.

This man's chakra was tinted a strange, purple color. It contained mostly blue, like a normal shinobi's chakra, but there was a good portion of red chakra, mixing with his own. Hinata had only seen this red chakra once before. She had only seen it inside Naruto when he had defeated Neji.

"Kakashi…sensei…" Kakashi turned to look at Hinata. He could see that Hinata was worried about what she was about to say.

"That man…he isn't normal…he's got the same kind of…chakra as…Naruto-kun…" Hinata averted her gaze. Kakashi stood, transfixed._ How could this Akatsuki have chakra like Naruto's?_ _Naruto is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. He is the only one that possesses the ability to harness it and use it for his own purposes. _Kakashi turned quickly to face Tobi.

"Everyone! Get back! This Akatsuki is highly dangerous." Kakashi brought up his hand, and quickly pulled down his mask, exposing his left eye. It gleamed in the dim sunlight, and the Sharingan was visible.

"But, all he can do is just phase through attacks, Kakashi-Sensei." Kiba's sounded unsure and shaky.

"Just listen to me right now! Get back! I'll take care of this!" Kakashi moved forward towards Tobi.

"Oooo! You got a Sharingan! Wait…why do you only have it in _one_ eye? That's kind of funny!" Tobi chuckled as he pointed at Kakashi.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are, but it ends now." Kakashi stood upright, and closed his eyes. He stood perfectly still, his body rigid like an edge. It seemed like Kakashi was in deep thought.

"Now really, I really don't think that I should be worried. You guys don't seem very strong. Maybe I will just get going…I've got a lot of stuff to do!"

Kakashi opened his eyes. Naruto immediately recognized what had happened; he had seen this technique before while chasing Deidara. Kakashi's Sharingan had changed: the tomoe were now connected together to form a triangular shape. It had three triangular sections that swirled at the top to form a circle in the eye. At the center, the three pieces met and left a hole where the pupil should be.

Tobi let out a small gasp. "Wow! You even have the Mangekyou Sharingan. That must have taken a lot of work to get. How did it feel to kill your best friend?" Tobi brought his hand to his neck and pretended to slice across it, letting his head fall to one side, and making a choking sound.

"I should be asking you how you know about the Mangekyou Sharingan and it's requirements. You're going to tell me." Kakashi formed a new seal with hands.

"I don't really feel like it. It's interesting that you got the Mangekyou Sharingan instead of Sas…whoops! Almost let out a little too much there!" Tobi placed his hand over his mouth, and another hand over his eyehole. "I shall speak no evil, and see no evil! Ah, I wish I couldn't hear you though. You sound like an evil dude."

"**What do you know about Sasuke!?"** Naruto's yell resonated loudly, echoing for seconds before it eventually faded out.

"Nothing! I was going to say…um….let's see…uh…" Tobi scratched the top of his head lightly. "I'll tell you next time, Naruto-kun. We'll see each other soon, trust me." Tobi then brought his hand down and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

_I've had enough of this guy. He may have some valuable information, but I just can't let him get away. I've only got one shot if I want to have enough energy when we find Sasuke. Well, it's ready. I hope this guy is as stupid as he puts on, but from what Hinata saw, I'm afraid we may be dealing with…him. Maybe Jiraiya's inference was right…_

The air around Tobi's leg began to twist and contort. It looked as though space itself was bending. Floating in the air appeared to be a single black spot. It was unnatural, though. It wasn't just black, it was nothing; the color didn't exist to describe it because it wasn't a color. The bending intensified, and Tobi's leg began to contort with it.

"Hey! Did I _say_ you could use Amaterasu?!" Tobi quickly swung his hand towards the black hole.

Naruto saw the same light again. Underneath his mask, a faint red light was glowing. Naruto had seen it when he passed through him, but it seemed slightly stronger now. It seemed that the light was coming from directly behind the eye socket of the mask; it was coming from where a person's eye should be.

Everyone waited in nervous tension. Sakura had heard from Naruto about this technique on their way to the Heaven and Earth Bridge. Naruto described it as, "A really cool bending thing that tore off Deidara's arm! It was so cool! It was bending his arm, and then it closed and took his arm with it!" However, Sakura was still intrigued. If this technique did what Naruto said, then this guy was making a big mistake by throwing his hand towards it.

Suddenly, the hole disappeared. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't closed the hole, why did it suddenly collapse? Did this guy seriously just stop his Mangekyou Sharingan Jutsu?

"Ouch! I wasn't being very careful, was I?" Tobi's armor near his leg had been cracked, and his glove had vanished. Suddenly, Tobi looked down at his hand and became very quiet.

"Well, I need to take my leave. I'll be back to see you again, Naruto." Tobi's voice had gotten different. Unlike minutes before, it lost it's goofy quality, and now sounded extremely serious, laced with anger and malice. Without another word, Tobi disappeared, hiding his hand underneath his cloak.

Naruto's mind was racked with thought. _Why did he get so serious all of the sudden? It's reasonable that he knows my name, but how did he know about Yamato-Sensei's Mokuton? Or Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingan? Things don't make sense, dattebayo!_

Sakura let herself fall onto the ground in frustration. Something weird had just happened. Sakura was unsure if anyone else had seen it, but the hand that Tobi's glove had been pulled off was seriously damaged.

His hand looked extremely burned and scarred. It had been lined with scar tissue, and some parts of it appeared to actually be recently burned. The flesh looked like it had aged, decayed over many years. Still, Sakura had only caught a glimpse; Tobi had placed his hand inside his cloak as soon he had looked down at it.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Yamato-Sensei. What are we going to do next?" Naruto walked up to Kakashi, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Despite our recent encounter with this new Akatsuki member, we will continue with our first objective. Naruto, your clone spotted Sasuke not too long ago, right?" Kakashi moved his mask back up, covering his eye.

"Yea. He's a little northeast of here, I think." Naruto moved towards the forest with quick, paced steps.

"Wait! Naruto-kun…." Hinata's armed was extended out, but when Naruto turned, she quickly drew it back.

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto didn't sound happy at all. Hinata could see the fierce look on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke is northeast of here…at the old Uchiha hideout…but…there's…people with him." Hinata pushed her two index fingers together out of habit. Hinata quickly caught herself and stopped.

"Wait…How many are with them?" Sakura looked at Hinata just as sternly as Naruto. Both had a fire in their eyes.

"There's…4 people at the perimeter of the hideout…it looks like 2 of them are fighting. Inside the hideout…there's…there's…"

"_**There's what?!" **_Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, yelling loudly in her face. Hinata's face began to turn red.

"Uh…uh…Sas…uke…and…Itachi…" Hinata's eyelids began to droop. Kiba quickly moved to catch Hinata. He had seen this often enough to know that Hinata was about to faint. As predicted, Hinata fell out of Naruto's hands, and Kiba quickly scooped Hinata up.

"Does she always do that?" Yamato tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yea…just around Naruto. She'll be up in a minute." Kiba smiled nervously to Yamato, setting Hinata against a tree.

"She _better be_…Kiba." Naruto had to look away as Yamato raised his eyebrows. It was the creepiest look he had ever seen. It was almost like it sucked the life out of you. Kiba nearly yelled, and began shaking.

Sakura sighed and picked up her cloak from the ground. After dusting it off, she threw it back on, adjusted it, and walked up to Naruto. _Yamato-Sensei needs to stop doing that. _Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked down, and clasped Naruto's hand in hers. Naruto looked up, slightly surprised, with probing eyes. Sakura could see that he was searching, looking for the reason.

"Let's get Sasuke back…_together_ this time, Naruto." Sakura smiled lightly. Naruto's hand was cold; Sakura could tell he was brimming with anxiousness and anticipation. Naruto's face slowly curved up into a smile, and Naruto walked towards the forest ahead of them, pulling out of Sakura's grasp. Naruto paused for a second, seemingly staring into blank space.

"That sounds about right." Naruto slowly began to walk forward, his hair lightly swaying in a gust of wind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you, _Dead_." Sasuke's voice echoed slightly, then was carried off by the wind. Small leaves scattered across the ground rustled. Itachi did not move. He stayed still, simply staring back at Sasuke. The moment dragged on as if it was an hour. Finally, Itachi moved to speak.

"Little brother…I don't think you have that power yet." Itachi's face remained impassive. He brought his hand up to his chin, covering his face except for his eyes.

Sasuke's body could barely stop shaking underneath his cloak. Those cold eyes stared back at him, studying his every move. Sasuke waited, looking for an opening. He did not have time to waste reminiscing with his brother. It was the time that Sasuke had worked so hard for. It was time to kill Itachi and gain his vengeance. There would be no hesitation, no chitter-chatter.

_Thunk. _Sasuke stood over Itachi, his sword piercing right through Itachi's heart. Itachi stared down in surprise at the blade, and then look up at Sasuke. Something in those eyes seemed out of place. Itachi took a hold of Sasuke's blade, and pulled it closer to him. Itachi stared straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"See…it is as I said. You still lack the power to kill me." Sasuke tried to pull his sword free, but Itachi kept a firm grasp upon the sword. "You lacked the hatred to do what was necessary to beat me. You have taken the wrong path, Sasuke."

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Sasuke pulled as hard as he could, and Itachi suddenly let go of the sword, sending Sasuke flying back. Quickly leaning forward, Sasuke landed upon his feet, skidding backwards a yard or two.

"Foolish little brother…not only do you still lack the hatred, but after training with that…snake…it seems you've lost your Uchiha cunning as well." Itachi wiped the blood from his hand upon the stone throne he had been sitting on.

"What do you mean? I've become stronger than you, Itachi!" Sasuke came towards Itachi, his Kusunagi sword glowing electric blue. Sasuke grinned in satisfaction as the sword pierced through Itachi's stomach, blood running down it's edge. Sasuke let his muscles relax. It was over.

Itachi looked up and grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder. With one movement, Itachi threw Sasuke across the ground. Slowly, Itachi pulled the sword out of his stomach, and threw it to Sasuke.

"Why haven't you realized the truth?" Itachi's wounds then began to hiss, healing themselves beyond the extent of any medical ninjitsu. Sasuke gaped in amazement. The only other time he had seen regeneration of this scale was in Naruto.

Sasuke's face twisted in puzzlement. _Why is Itachi still alive?! Why is he still walking? Why was he able to heal his wounds so quickly?_

"When are you going to shed your skin and fly, like a hawk?" Itachi slowly walked towards Sasuke. His steps echoed across the ground, and Sasuke yelled, bringing himself up to his feet. An intense blue light formed in Sasuke's hand, and the air filled with the chirping of birds. Lunging forward, Sasuke plunged his hand into Itachi's chest.

"Chidori!"

Blood splattered across Sasuke's face. However, what he saw was unbelievable. Where Itachi had been pierced, Itachi's Chidori had killed crows. The mangled bodies of crows surrounded his arm, and bled profusely. Sasuke wrenched his arm his arm from Itachi's body, and jumped backwards, ready for a counterattack. Sasuke slowly thought over all the recent events. He thought of what had Itachi said, and what had happened instead of Itachi dying. It then dawned upon Sasuke.

"Itachi…I see it with my eyes now." Sasuke smirked. Reaching down, Sasuke picked up his Kusunagi sword, and placed it back in his right hand.

"What do you see with those eyes…Sasuke?" Itachi stood still, his eyes focused upon Sasuke.

"You've had me in a Genjutsu all along, haven't you?" Sasuke charged forward, swinging his sword. Itachi quickly brought up a kunai, parrying the blow.

"Maybe you've learned a bit. Why don't you show me more?" For the first time since Itachi left, Sasuke saw Itachi smile, just a bit.

"That's pointless. If you aren't going to attack me, then I'm just wasting energy." Sasuke put his Kusunagi sword back inside its casing, and stood upright, watching Itachi.

Silence stifled the air. Sasuke's muscles were tensed, ready to defend from an attack. Itachi's behavior didn't make sense. Slowly, Itachi turned around and sat back upon the stone throne, bringing his hands together, and rested them upon his lap. Sasuke decided that it was time to break the silence.

"Itachi…I guess until I can get out of this Genjutsu and kill you, I might as well get some answers." Sasuke walked forward towards Itachi, stopping a few yards away. Itachi must have been thinking; the wind was no longer blowing, and the sun had not moved since the moment Sasuke appeared. Itachi didn't care about maintaining the illusion of reality. Sasuke had already seen through it, so there was no point in keeping it going.

"Tell me…how did you capture me in this Genjutsu?" Itachi seemed to smile again. He stared quietly at Sasuke, running his eyes from Sasuke's feet to his face.

"It's like I said, little brother…you are weak. You refused to obtain the power needed to beat me." Sasuke laughed to himself.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that? I know why you want me to take that path." Sasuke knew he was gaining the upper hand of the conversation. Itachi remained silent, passive, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you think I didn't read about Sojobo?" Itachi looked slightly surprised; Sasuke knew that he had found a sensitive spot.

"I see. You did listen to me that night." Itachi now stood, and walked behind the throne. Itachi looked up at the painting on the wall. The center had a character, surrounded by 9 tomoe, shaped like tails.

"But Sasuke…I know that is not the real reason why you didn't obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi continued to inspect the painting.

"Don't kid yourself, brother." Sasuke stepped forward, moving in closer to Itachi.

"You couldn't kill Naruto then, and you can't kill him now." Itachi turned and threw his kunai. Sasuke easily dodged it. Itachi remained still after his throw, only staring back at Sasuke.

"That's not true!" Sasuke's voice echoed loudly. Unconsciously, he had thrown out his hand, pointing at Itachi.

"I didn't want to give you the power of the third Mangekyou Sharingan. I know what you're planning." The expression on Itachi's face changed. And then, something that Sasuke would have never predicted happened.

Itachi laughed. He brought his hands to his stomach, and laughed. Sasuke knew that it wasn't a fake laugh as well. It scared Sasuke; Itachi had never laughed since Sasuke knew him. And here he was now, 15 years later, laughing to himself. After a few seconds, Itachi brought it down to chuckle, and then recomposed himself.

"Stop trying to lie. I know that you couldn't kill Naruto, so you decided to try to gain power from Orochimaru, instead of obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi slowly began to walk towards Sasuke. Following Itachi's pace, Sasuke stepped backwards as well.

"Are you losing your mind? Why would I not be able to kill Naruto?" Sasuke's face was tightened with anxiousness. Itachi was drawing out this Genjutsu, but Sasuke couldn't figure out why.

"That's simple." The wind picked up again, blowing heavily. Itachi's cloak flapped in the wind, swaying erratically.

"You think of him as a brother." Itachi smirked again, and the wind picked up harder than before. Sasuke was at a lost for words. Itachi may have been messing with him, but he was saying things that Sasuke didn't want to believe himself.

"I didn't want to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan because I don't want you to succeed in your goals." Sasuke drew his Kusunagi sword.

"I know why you killed our clan. I refuse to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke lunged out, slicing at Itachi. Sasuke's sword passed right through Itachi without any resistance.

"It seems I've struck a sore spot, haven't I?" Sasuke sneered at Itachi, backing off once again.

"My relation to Naruto is unimportant to my reasons. If I had obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan, then you would have had 2 users, bringing you closer to releasing Sojobo! I refuse to allow you to become his container!" Sasuke gripped his sword tightly.

"Well, that's unimportant. You may have refused to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, but I have already found the three users I need. I heard from Deidara, before you killed him, that Kakashi had obtained his own Mangekyou Sharingan, and has control of Amaterasu." Itachi's eyes gleamed for a second.

Sasuke was blown away by this information. If Kakashi had obtained a Mangekyou Sharingan, then who did he kill to get it? Sasuke knew that Kakashi valued friends more than anything else. Kakashi would never kill his friend in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. The questions would have to wait.

"That's still only 2! As long as I don't obtain it, then you will not unseal him!" Sasuke laughed slightly, speaking in a mocking tone. Itachi didn't even appear to be phased.

"Again, you assume wrongly. I already met a man with the 3rd Mangekyou Sharingan I need. He's a man that's truly interesting, although I think we differ on our reasons. I never though that going to Akatsuki would accomplish both ends of my goal."

_No, it can't be true! There aren't any Uchihas left! It's just Itachi and me. Kakashi possesses the Sharingan, but that only makes 3. How could there be another? Did Itachi leave someone alive? _Sasuke's head was filled with contradiction and turmoil.

"Who is this man? You murdered our clan in cold blood. The only people that own the Sharingan now are you, Kakashi, and I." Sasuke's voice was met with a cold gust of wind. Sasuke waited for a response, but received none.

"Wait…did you leave someone else alive?"

Itachi turned around and walked back towards the stone throne. Looking up, Itachi stared into the sky, watching the clouds passing by. Sasuke couldn't tell if Itachi was losing focus in the Genjutsu, or just thinking to himself and enjoying his own, engineered scenery.

"Funny…you are now considering the ridiculous, now that I've confused you. But, I guess that it is the ridiculous truth behind this man." Itachi chuckled to himself again, and sat down upon the ground. He had not averted his gaze. Itachi still stared into the sky, admiring the clouds, or so Sasuke thought. Itachi's passive attitude was angering Sasuke. Itachi was answering all his questions indirectly.

"Tell me now!" Sasuke screamed out at Itachi, raising a clenched fist at him, and then slammed it against the ground, cracking the stone. Sasuke could barely contain himself. He needed to know who this man was. His identity was the key to preventing Itachi from achieving his dark goal. Sasuke had decided long ago that he would do whatever he could to prevent Itachi's plan; if Itachi succeeded, then things could go horribly wrong.

"Why should I reveal that to you? You will either continue to pursue me, or kill the man who I mention to you. I know you won't kill Kakashi; Kakashi is too important to you." Itachi finally switched his gaze from the sky, facing Sasuke for a second. However, Itachi returned his attention to the clouds.

"Don't question my determination! I've pursued you for the last 7 years, and I can certainly kill Kakashi; he's just a teacher to me!" Sasuke was shaking with anger. Itachi had not only questioned his methods, but Itachi was also questioning the extent to which Sasuke would go to prevent Itachi from reaching his goals; his determination to kill Itachi.

"Just like you can kill Naruto? I know that you realized killing Naruto would have thwarted my plans as well." Itachi stood up, and turned to face Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke's yell seemed to be amplified by the tension. It rang clear, and did not echo off the stone. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke…still so quick to anger. You must learn patience, after all. It will take many years before you are ready to kill me. And even then, you will need the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi jumped, and Sasuke prepared himself.

Itachi landed upon the top of the throne, his feet barely fitting upon the small stone section. Itachi had his arms crossed, and was once again looking to the clouds. Out of curiosity, Sasuke looked to see what Itachi found so interesting in the clouds. One of the clouds was shaped like an eye: Itachi's eye with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I will not become a pawn in your plans!"

"You already have by pursuing me."

Silence came once again. Sasuke did not know what to say. Itachi was taking everything Sasuke said and turning back against him. Sasuke did not know why Itachi was so confident; being caught in his Genjutsu wasn't an accomplishment. Itachi had been developing his Genjutsu for years.

"I think that telling you a little bit might encourage you. Listen carefully. This man…he travels in disguise. I met him in Akatsuki. We are pursuing the same goal, but I think he has different reasons, only time will tell. I'm going to continue to work with him, but I'm going to keep my intentions a secret." Itachi seemed to be reflecting on his own words, almost as if he didn't believe them himself.

"Who is it?!" Sasuke was nearly overwhelmed with the anticipation.

"His name is…" Itachi suddenly stopped speaking, and tilted his head, as if he was listening for something. Sasuke noticed that he seemed distracted.

"Hmm. It seems that I'm going to have to tell you the next time we meet. Your friends are here." Itachi jumped off the chair and began walking in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

"Who?" Sasuke stood still. Itachi could be trying to lure Sasuke into following him. Itachi stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Sasuke. His eyes had changed. Itachi's eyes now were activated with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Naruto and Sakura. Stop pretending that you don't know... it's most unbecoming of you, Sasuke. I'm going to have to cut our little talk here."

Sasuke moved towards Itachi, but time seemed to slow down. The closer that Sasuke got to Itachi, the blurrier the world got. The Genjutsu was fading; Sasuke knew that he would have to attack Itachi as soon as he got out of it.

The world suddenly went dark, and Sasuke felt his mind begin to get fuzzy.

_Itachi… I will get my revenge…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of clashing metal rang through the air. Kisame ran forward with a yell, swinging low with a diagonal slash. Suigetsu parried the attack quickly, and swung with a counterattack. Kisame ducked and brought Samehada around in a circle. Seeing the attack, Suigetsu jumped backwards, landing lightly on his toes. Kisame let out a hearty laugh.

"You really impress me, Suigetsu. So young, but you've already become a master swordsman. Even against my Samehada, you wield Zabuza's sword as if it was your own! I appraise your skill" Kisame gave a slight bow, rolling his free hand in circles.

"Kisame-Senpai, I'm touched. However, there's no need to get mushy with me!" Suigetsu smirked, and charged forward. Kisame ran forward to meet Suigetsu, and once again, the sound of scraping metal resounded off the stone walls and ground.

Suigetsu pushed his sword forward, smiling as he exchanged strength with Kisame. Suigetsu knew that Kisame was letting him push Samehada back. Suigetsu noticed Kisame's muscles tense, and quickly ducked, only to hear the air hum above his head. Suigetsu could feel a small amount of his chakra leave him as Samehada barely passed over his hair.

Seeing an opening, Kisame quickly stabbed his sword in front of him to prevent any attack to his legs, and slapped his hands together, forming a quick succession of seals. Suigetsu's eyes widened. _Crap! I'm too close! I'm not going to be able to get away in time!_ Suigetsu jumped backwards, and Kisame's words seemed to come in an instant.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!). Water erupted from Kisame's mouth, shooting out. The blast hit Suigetsu in the body. Water continued to pour out at a rapid rate until the entire floor was flooded with water, about 2 feet deep. However, when the water cleared, Suigetsu had disappeared. Zabuza's sword lay upon the ground.

Karin let out a large laugh. "Stupid shark! Suigetsu's natural environment is water! You just gave him the upper hand!"

"Phh. Why don't you just be quiet and mind your own business." Kisame pointed Samehada at Karin.

"Well excuse me, you… freak!" Karin shook her fist at Kisame. Juugo stepped back away from Karin. After seeing the look on Kisame's face, Karin quickly retracted her fist, and started backing up towards Juugo. Kisame looked like he was about to smash something; his eyebrow was twitching.

"Why you little, red-haired bi…" Kisame was cut short as a form of water appeared below him. The form quickly ascended, and delivered a punch straight to Kisame's jaw. A sickening thud sounded out, and Kisame went flying upward. While in midair, Kisame regained his balance, and landed on an elevated piece of wall, at least 10 feet above the water.

Suigetsu's form poked out from the water. His face took shape, but remained clear and water-like. Only Suigetsu's eyes seemed to gleam with an unnatural light. Kisame was impressed. This boy had learned to meld with water. Suigetsu's head solidified, and his face became defined.

"A mistake on your part, Kisame-Senpai!" Suigetsu raised a watery finger, shaking it back and forth.

"Don't get too cocky, Suigetsu." Kisame grinned, and, without warning, threw his sword at Suigetsu. Suigetsu yelled at the sword landed in the water. His form lost its solidity, and his face splashed back into the lake within a second. Kisame jumped down into the lake and pulled Samehada out of the water.

"You think I didn't realize that you spread your chakra all across the lake, and then condensed it whenever you wanted to solidify? You might want to go back into your normal form; I want a good spar, and you can't lose to me this early!" Kisame grinned, and placed Samehada by his side.

Slowly, the surface of the lake seemed to change. The water began to reflect light differently, and it seemed that the water was swirling towards a central point ahead of Kisame. The water began to rise up from the lake, and the forms of Suigetsu's legs began to appear. Within seconds, half of Suigetsu's body was outlined.

Kisame waited patiently, tapping his foot against the water, creating small splashes. Finally, Suigetsu's entire form rose up from the water. It hung in the air for a short period of time, almost like a phantasm. Like painting, parts of Suigetsu's figure began to fill in with color, creating a truly bizarre spectacle.

Once all the color had returned, the body solidified, losing its wavy, water-like qualities, and gaining the rigid, bold lines of a solid object. Suigetsu walked away from Kisame, picking up Zabuza's sword up from the water. Swinging the blade to quick-dry its keen edge, Suigetsu once again raised his sword, and turned to face Kisame.

"A true warrior and thinker. You never cease to impress, Kisame-Senpai." Suigetsu shrugged and slowly began creeping forward.

"Always trying to put on a good show." Kisame planted Samehada in the ground once again, and formed another series of hand seals. Suigetsu stood crouched, ready for the incoming attack.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique!). A large serpentine form arose from the water, forming the rough form of a dragon. The dragon roared, and charged forward at Suigetsu. Suigetsu smiled and pulled his sword back.

With a yell, Suigetsu dashed forward, slicing through the water dragon. Starting at the mouth, Suigetsu sliced the dragon horizontally in half, dispersing the water. Suigetsu ran through the length of the dragon, and the water fell limply back into the small lake underneath.

"Not bad, not bad." Kisame smiled and formed another hand seal.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Water Clone Technique!). Suigetsu knew this technique all too well - a favorite of ninja hailing from the Hidden Village of the Rain and Hidden Village of the Mist.

The water next to Kisame quickly collected, forming to a rough outline of Kisame's form. The water then got stiff and rigid, and the colors of Kisame and his clothing appeared on the clone. The new Kisame grinned and pulled the Samehada off his back.

"Two on one? Now that's not very fair!" Suigetsu dashed forward, slashing out at the real Kisame. The clone jumped out and blocked Suigetsu, and proceeded to swing in counterattack. Suigetsu parried and stepped back.

Kisame's clone continued the onslaught. Blow after blow, the clone brought a relentless assault, swinging furiously, giving no quarter, no time for Suigetsu to break free. All Suigetsu could do was defend himself. However, Suigetsu knew he could not keep this up forever; each blow that resounded off his sword chilled his hands. Suigetsu had already known about the legendary Samehada. His chakra was slowly being drained, and each swing of the clone's sword could testify for that.

Finding an opening, Suigetsu broke free from the duel, and jumped high into the air. In a flash, Kisame's clone followed, and swung in midair. Suigetsu leaned back and barely dodged the slice, but felt a good portion his chakra leave him as the blade scraped the shirt over his stomach.

Kisame saw this as his chance. Running forward, the real Kisame moved to strike from below at the falling Suigetsu. He was falling fast, and unaware of the real Kisame's actions. It was a perfect attack point, and the advantage was in Kisame's favor. The clone reared back to swing downwards, from the right hand side. Kisame brought up his Samehada from the bottom, swinging from the left.

What happened next became blurred. A large explosion went off, sending water and stone pieces flying in all directions. Something was coming from the surrounding forest at an extremely high speed.

Two spinning tornados, criss-crossing, came flying straight towards Suigetsu and Kisame. Both spread apart, and angled back towards each other. At this point, Kisame realized what was going on.

Both tornados collided upon Kisame's clone, which dissipated into water droplets, raining upon a small section of the makeshift lake. Kisame gasped in surprise, and jumped out of the way, letting Suigetsu crash into the water. Kisame quickly jumped backwards as the two tornados landed nearby, and slowly stopped spinning.

Kisame noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A large cloud of buds now launched at him from behind. Kisame quickly jumped into the air, swinging Samehada on the way up, wiping out a couple thousand of the tiny bugs.

Kisame looked down below at the lake. Suigetsu had merged into the water; Zabuza's sword was lying in the water, and Suigetsu had disappeared. Karin and Juugo had retreated a couple yards back, watching the fight from a distance. Where the two tornados had landed, a young shinobi, from Leaf no doubt, stood crouched with a gigantic dog next to his side. The remaining bugs retreated towards another shinobi who was covered from head to toe in a coat.

_Where the hell did these guys come from? Did they follow Sasuke? Wait… if they are tracking Sasuke, that means that these guys came with…_

Kisame's thoughts were interrupted as 5 Naruto's came flying out of the forest. A large swirling ball of chakra was forming in the hands of one, and all 5 flew through the air towards Kisame.

_Shit. Going to have to fall back down…_

Kisame quickly shifted his weight, and let himself fall down, just in time to avoid getting hit by the chakra ball. Naruto's clones went flying overhead, and the real Naruto tried to connect with the Rasengan. It missed by an inch or two, and Naruto's momentum carried him past Kisame.

Kisame touched the ground lightly, but noticed a pink and red blur coming down from the sky, with the sun shining brightly behind them. Kisame jumped as hard as he could backwards, but was too slow. Sakura's fist came down, colliding with Kisame in the chest, and smashing him into the ground under the lake. Due to the direction he had been moving, Kisame skidded across the lake, backwards, creating small craters on each impact.

Whoever had just Kisame had just laid a heavy blow. Kisame could feel his muscles cry out in pain as he slowly slid to a stop. There was no permanent damage, no internal injury. It just hurt like crazy. It was even hard to try to get up, but after a few seconds, Kisame managed to push himself up from the ground.

Standing before Kisame, the scene had changed quite radically. The craters caused by the impact of Kisame created holes in the ground, slowly beginning to drain out the water that had accumulated on the floor. Kisame noticed a portion of water to his right that had not moved at all; Suigetsu was probably waiting to come out at the right time.

Taking a look forward, Kisame gazed over his opposition.

Naruto and Sakura stood next to each other, with Kakashi and Yamato behind them. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino stood together, slightly spread apart from the first group. Everyone was ready, weapons drawn, crouched slightly.

"I see…I guess it was only a matter of time before you guys showed up again." Kisame squinted his eyes, as if trying to spot something.

"Oh…is that you, Naruto-Kun? It's been a while! You've grown impressively! I asked Itachi what you looked like now, but he gave me the cold shoulder, like usual…"

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was laced with anger, but it remained flat.

"He's talking to Itachi right now. I can't let you see him yet." Kisame pointed Samehada at Naruto. "You'll have to get through me first."

Without warning, Karin and Juugo ran forward, jumping over the 2 groups, and past Kisame. Karin turned around and yelled out as they were running, "Suigetsu! Get your butt going! We're leaving right now with Sasuke!"

Kisame had not been paying attention, and at the mention of Suigetsu, Kisame turned to see Suigetsu running off towards Juugo and Karin. Suigetsu turned his head around and waved back.

"Kisame-Senpai! Thanks for the sparring! It was fun!" Suigetsu smiled for a second, and then turned around, catching up with the other two. Sakura instinctively moved to follow. Kisame stepped forward and shoved Samehada into a crater that he had made while skidding backwards.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to keep you here. After all, you attacked me, so I think it's time we settled the score." Kisame laughed to himself, and quickly shook his head, shaking out small drops of water from his blue hair.

"Shall we?" Kisame's mouth opened to reveal a sharp-toothed grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes opened, and he quickly pulled out his Kusunagi sword. There was a blur in front of him…the cloak was black. Without thinking, Sasuke swung out, and the figure moved out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to kill me?" Sasuke knew that voice. Suigetsu's voice would always remain annoying in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke's eyesight began to return, and he could feel a large hand on his shoulder. Juugo must be behind him, and Sasuke could see a bright red color out of the corner of his right eye; Karin for sure.

After a few seconds, Sasuke's memories came flooding in, and his eyes shot open. Suigetsu was standing in front of him, and Juugo and Karin were standing slightly to his sides.

"Itachi! Where's Itachi!?" Sasuke didn't even bother to pay attention to the sword he had in his hand. Suigetsu quickly moved out of the way once again.

"Stop that! Itachi passed us on our way here. We thought he had killed you, so we rushed double time to get here." Suigetsu could tell that this wasn't the right answer; Sasuke's face tightened with anger.

"Where is he now?" Sasuke shrugged off Juugo's hand.

"He's about 30 seconds away, back the way we entered from." Suigetsu pointed back towards the entrance to the hideout.

Without another word, Sasuke sprinted forward, moving in large bounds. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo stared at one another for a second, and Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders, raising his hands.

All three quickly followed suit and moved to catch up with Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto prepared himself. This was it. Another Akatsuki trying to get in the way of getting to Sasuke. This is it, the final straw. Before Naruto could move, a figure bounded into view, landing next to Kisame. Naruto couldn't help himself from gasping, and Naruto heard Kakashi gasp as well.

"Kisame. It's time to go. We're done here." Itachi stood quietly, facing the Konoha ninja.

"Do we _have _to? I was just getting to the fun part!" Kisame seemed to be pleading, laughing slightly. However, as soon as Itachi looked at Kisame, he stopped laughing, and placed Samehada on his back. Without any words, both took off, in the direction of the sun. Naruto stood, transfixed.

Before anyone could make a move, Sasuke appeared over the building, along with Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. They stopped quickly, and Sasuke stepped forward, locking his gaze with Naruto.

"Where did Itachi go…Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was cold, lacking any hint of emotion.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. You're coming back with us." Naruto walked forward slowly, and stopped 3 yards in front of Sasuke.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll just ask Karin." Sasuke turned to Karin, and stared at her impatiently. Karin didn't understand at first, but then realized that Sasuke wanted to know where Itachi was.

"Oh…uh…hmm….Itachi went towards the west. He's about 1000 yards ahead." Karin shifted her glasses. Sasuke turned back to return Naruto's stare.

"Let's go." Sasuke broke the eye contact, and turned to the west.

Naruto caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could reach out to stop her, Sakura moved forward and appeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and brought his hand behind his back, with his hand on the hilt of his Kusunagi Sword. Sakura's face looked like it was made of stone: It stayed constant, unchanging, and contained a serious look that Naruto had never seen before on Sakura; a look of pure determination.

"Sakura…I don't need your petty love talk. Move. Now." Sasuke spoke slowly and calmly. Naruto was ready to jump in at any moment, but it seemed that things were working so far.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to let you leave this time." Sakura crouched down low, and silence overtook the group. Naruto swore he could hear the clenching of Sakura's fists underneath her gloves. Looking around, it seemed that everyone else had the same idea: let Sakura do this on her own, but intervene if necessary.

"Sakura…Have it your way."

Naruto saw the hilt of Sasuke's Kusunagi sword move slightly, then he was gone. Before Naruto knew what had happened, he was already standing right in front of Sakura. However, something wasn't right. The look on Sakura's face was one of shock and pain…

Sakura could feel her body go numb as the electricity flowed from her stomach to the other areas of her body. The pain seemed to vanish, and time itself was slowing down. Reaching out, Sakura touched her stomach, and brought her hand up to her face. The entire palm of the glove was covered in blood. Sasuke leaned forward, and whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Sakura…I never loved you, and now I never will. Say hello to my clan in the afterlife for me." Quickly, Sasuke pulled his Kusunagi sword out, and placed it back in its hilt. Sakura felt her strength leave her legs; the ground came closer as Sakura fell to her knees. Someone was yelling something, but Sakura couldn't hear it. The world became silent and blurred, and slowly, Sakura felt her eyelids close shut, with Sasuke's words echoing in her ears.

Naruto didn't even think. His brain had stopped processing the situation, like he had been taught so many times to do. As his feet carried him forward, Sasuke looked back with those red eyes of his. He smirked slightly, and jumped forward, towards the west. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin followed immediately.

Naruto slid on his knees as he reached Sakura. Naruto could feel everyone else rush in behind him, but their voices fell on deaf ears. All Naruto could see was Sakura, all he could think was Sakura. Naruto took in the image: Sakura's headband had fallen off, her hair messy upon the ground. A single trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Sakura's were clutching her stomach; her shirt was now covered in a spot of red, and it was growing every second. Naruto could see Kakashi form medical ninjitsu in his hand, and place it over Sakura's stomach.

Nothing registered in Naruto's brain. He could see, but not understand, and he could hear, but not listen. Naruto felt his emotions begin to take over all and any thought that may have been going through his brain. Only one thing remained, one thought, one image, that stuck in his thoughts.

Sakura.

Naruto felt something change. His skin was beginning to burn, and he could feel his features changing. Naruto yelled out in anger as his skin began to burn off, revealing the flesh underneath. His vision became dark and clouded. All Naruto felt was anger. Then, in a single moment, everything disappeared, and the world went dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone! GET BACK!" Yamato screamed as loud as he could. Everyone jumped back, and looked at Yamato for further instruction

_Naruto is changing so quickly. He is going straight into the 4-tailed state. Sakura must have been the trigger. This is bad. I need time to prepare the technique. He's done already?_

Naruto's body had changed drastically. No longer did Naruto resemble himself. A miniature sized Kyuubi stood in Naruto's place. The chakra was so intense, that Yamato had trouble standing there. Yamato could already see that it was burning Naruto's flesh and then repairing it; the shield around Naruto was beginning to get blood red. It wasn't Naruto that stood here now: it was a 4-tailed beast.

Naruto released a roar, and the ground shook beneath Yamato's feet. The entire forest towards the west leveled flat with the force of the yell. A dark ball of chakra began to form in front of Naruto's mouth, and Naruto brought his four tails forward. The chakra ball continued to gain size. It was colored black, with a small mix of red.

Suddenly, the ball compressed itself into a ball the size of a pool ball. With a gigantic roar, Naruto released the chakra ball, and everyone watched in horror. The chakra ball completely destroyed all the trees that had just been leveled. And in a single moment, the world seemed to get dark, except for the brightness of the explosion.

When the explosion went off, the wind blew with intensity comparable to a wind tunnel. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino grabbed onto the nearest wall and held on tight as their bodies were swept into the air. The wind continued to blow for a few seconds, and then died down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he discarded his burnt garments. If he hadn't seen that attack ahead of time, they would have gotten caught in that 5 km blast radius. It was sheer luck that he was able to warn Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin in time. _Since when did Naruto get so strong?_

"Jesus, I'd hate to mess with that kid." Suigetsu discarded his cloak, it had a multitude of burns.

"That's unimportant. We're continuing our pursuit of Itachi." Sasuke quickly checked himself to make sure he had his Kusunagi sword.

_I'm coming…Itachi. You can't run forever…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato was sweating profusely. _Okay, it's ready. It's now or never!_

Yamato formed a multitude of hand seals. _**"HOKAGE SHIKI JIJUUN JUTSU! KAKU'AN NITTEN-SUISHU!" (Hokage-style submission Jutsu! Kaku-An's Enlightened Return!)**_

Within a second, Yamato appeared behind Naruto. Yamato reared his hand back. Naruto turned around to face Yamato, and sucked in air to roar once again. Yamato smacked his hands into Naruto's chest, and Naruto's face went blank.

As soon as Yamato's hands connected, large wooden pillars erupted from the ground, in a circle around Naruto. Yamato jumped back, and the pillars converged on Naruto. Within seconds, Naruto's form slowly began to return to normal, and Naruto looked more human again; he no longer looked like…a monster.

Yamato's jutsu ended, and the pillars disappeared. Naruto now laid upon the ground. His body was still red; Naruto's skin hadn't grown back yet. Yamato quickly picked up Naruto, and put him on his back.

Kakashi turned off his medical ninjitsu. "Yamato, I've wrapped and treated Sakura, but I've only healed enough to keep her alive for another 2 hours. We need to return to Konoha immediately." Yamato looked at Kakashi intently. They had always differed in that respect: The mission or the shinobi.

"I agree. Everyone, we are terminating our pursuit of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. New mission priority is to return straight to Konoha. Once there, we will seek immediate medical attention."

"Agreed." Without another word, everyone departed into the forest.

Naruto could feel his entire body yelling in pain. Opening his eyes hurt, but Naruto opened them just slightly in order to see. Trees were passing by quickly; Naruto figured he must be on someone's back. Suddenly, Naruto was struck by an urge to pass out.

As Naruto's brain began to slip away again, a single thought escaped.

_Sakura-Chan…don't…_

_Die…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the story. I don't know how many chapters this story will end up being, but I hope I can at least get it to Chapter 10. Chapter 2 should be out by the weekend after Christmas, depending on how much shopping I have to do this weekend, and how much time I'll spend with my family/ playing with my new presents.

Make sure to review! It really helps. If you notice anything wrong, review! If there were things you liked, review! I think you get my point. Hope to see some comments soon, and I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far!

Until Next Time

- Yondaime-Sensei


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Pasts

**Authors Note: **Welcome back readers! Hope that everybody's Christmas went well, and you got a bunch of awesome gifts. I've been busy messing around with all my gifts. Don't forget to spend some time with your families, though. They want your company!

Sorry for the delay with the posting of this chapter. I spent a lot of time with my brother, playing with his new Xbox 360, then I spent quite a bit of time with my buds. We went drinking yesterday, so I couldn't exactly finish this up yesterday .

Anyways, I forgot to put a link to the Tengu theory in the last chapter. Unfortunately, I am unsure of how to get a link to work on this site, so I can give directions. Go to Narutofan (just add www and .com) . Click on the Forums tab, and go to the Naruto Theories Section. It will be called "The Dark History of Uchiha: The Bloodline of Tengu" It may be on the second page, but it should be at the front.

**Note:**When I refer to Pein, I mean the main one, Yahiko-Pein. Also, the black half of Zetsu's speech is bold, while the white half of Zetsu's speech is italic.

When I refer to Madara from this point on, I automatically mean Madara and Tobi – They are the same person from now on.

**Also Note:** The scene with Pein and Zetsu happened _**before**_ Chapter 1.

Without further distraction, I bring you Chapter 2. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Dark Pasts**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I got it!" Pa Toad's face was slightly tightened with pain.

The six Peins watched in disbelief. Jiraiya's heart had stopped beating a minute ago. And now, suddenly, he had lifted himself up long enough to write a secret code of numbers on the back of his toad assistant.

_It seems that Jiraiya-Sensei had one last surge of willpower. No matter, he's going to die regardless. _Pein and his other bodies moved forward._I need to eliminate that toad. Whatever Jiraiya wrote, I'm sure it has to do with my identity._

One of the Pein's stepped forward. This Pein was tall in stature, and his body seemed to be built differently, almost inhuman. Where his head connected to his shoulders, there was no neck. The portion of flesh there was as wide as his head, and seemed to be melded with the back of his head. His face seemed normal, except for the fact that it was constantly characterized by a grin, smirk, or smile.

This Pein jumped high into the air, and clutched his left arm tightly. _It's a secret code…I better kill the frog now._

Suddenly, the Pein's hand came shooting off, creating a cloud of smoke in its wake. The projectile approached Pa Toad quickly, and within a second, it had reached the stone platform. A large portion of water surged into the sky, filled with chunks of stone and rubble. The remaining, larger portions of the platform made a series of bubbling noises as they sunk into the dark depths of the water below.

Pein waited in anticipation for the body to appear, some sign that the toad had been eliminated. Air bubbles came to the surface as the rubble sunk through the water. Jiraiya's body had disappeared as well, but it was unimportant to Pein. He would not need Jiraiya as a new body; though his summoning skills were decent, Pein required another summoner with a more diverse collection of summoning.

Pein frowned with discontent. The frog had gotten away. No doubt would this toad head straight back to the Toad Mountain and report to the Toads of Jiraiya's death. Knowing Jiraiya's connection with Konoha, especially Tsunade and Naruto, the ninja of Konoha would likely be informed with the week.

_No matter. There isn't any need to get worked up over this. By the time they realize my true identity and weakness, I doubt that they will be able to stop me. I'll make sure to stay alert if they come to me._

Pein stared down into the cold, dark water below. What little care Pein had left for Jiraiya surfaced. He could feel his respect for Jiraiya, the respect he had for him all these years, slowly begin to emerge from within his mind. _Jiraiya was a powerful man, and a good sensei. However, he interfered with my goals, Akatsuki's goals, and Madara's goals. He needed to die. Rest now, Sannin._

Pein turned to face seemingly into blank space. "You can come out now, Zetsu."

Pein watched carefully as the stone wall across the water began to change. At first, it looked like the surface itself was melting; the stone seemed to become a liquid, but it still retained its color and texture. Small pieces of green began to poke out from underneath the surface, and it continued to rise. It was a strange spectacle to behold.

After only a few seconds, the form of Zetsu began to become clear out of the wall. His spiky green hair had always seemed weird, not to mention the fact that he had two halve of his body. Pein had never truly gotten used to Zetsu; his black half spoke in Katakana, and his white half spoke in Kanji and Kana. Not only did this make understanding him hard at points, but also both sides would argue now and again.

"_That took you a long time, Pein. I think you're losing your touch."_ Zetsu's white half always teased Pein sarcastically, regardless of the situation.

"**He was fighting Jiraiya after all. One of the Sannin is no easy opponent. I thought that Pein did adequate." **Zetsu's black half seemed content. However, Pein could tell an argument was on the horizon.

"_What are you talking about? Pein should have easily been able to avoid that stupid frog Genjutsu."_

"**Pein had no way of knowing that Jiraiya would use Genjutsu. Jiraiya was never very good at it, and rarely used it!"**

"_You don't understand. Pein should have been more…"_

"Zetsu. Silence yourself. Now." Every Pein's voice had ringed out in unison, and each Pein had turned to face Zetsu. Pein could see Zetsu frown slightly.

"My fight is unimportant right now. Madara's given me an assignment that needs attention." Zetsu's white half lifted up an eyebrow.

"_What would be so urgent that Madara would talk to you in person, let alone require that you give it your immediate attention?" _Zetsu's tone sounded like he could care less, almost being sarcastic, but Pein knew Zetsu's inquisitive nature. It was what had led Madara to revealing himself to Zetsu in the first place.

"It's time to collect the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Madara feels that we need to get it done sooner then planned; Sasuke is chasing Itachi. If Itachi dies, then our whole plan will be thrown to pieces." Pein thought he saw a glimmer in the water. Squatting down, Pein stared at the surface, observing his own reflection.

Seeing Yahiko's face brought back memories into Pein's thought. All those days spent training with Jiraiya…it was all for nothing when Yahiko had died. He had tried to save him, but there was no other way. It was after that day that he knew what to do with his life. He would stop war, stop the pain.

"**Oh…it's interesting you'd bring up the two Uchiha. We were just about to go watch them fight. It'll prove interesting; Sasuke has grown, at least, from what Itachi and Madara have told me." **Zetsu's black half smiled slightly.

"_Seeing as how you're going to be occupied, I assume you won't join us?"_ Pein stood up from his squat, bringing himself back from his thoughts.

"No. I have much work to do; lots of preparations need to be made if I'm going to go get that boy." Pein turned to face the other Peins, and nodded. The other 4 Peins disappeared, and Pein faced Zetsu once again.

"**I expect that you want us to prevent Itachi's or Sasuke's death if necessary?"**Zetsu's black half sounded unsure of himself. A moment of silence passed, and the wind picked up slightly, blowing a gust. Pein's hair rustled lightly in the wind.

Without a response, Pein took off, disappearing instantly. Zetsu's black half scoffed, and his white half raised an eyebrow. **"I guess that's a yes."**

"_You need to learn to stop stating the obvious in front of Pein."_ Zetsu's white half waited a few seconds for a reply, and when he received none, Zetsu's body sunk into the stone once again, disturbing the liquid surface. Zetsu's form could no longer be seen, and suddenly, the stone snapped back into rigidity; the stone appeared to have been solid ever since it was placed there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind howled as it bellowed past the shrine doors. Any crack left open provided a means for cold air to rush in, creating drafts that seemed to suck the very warmth out of the air. Outside, the trees shook to and fro, their leaves peeling off in random directions, blown in erratic paths by the torrent of wind. Things were unusual today, the Great Toad Sage noticed. Something didn't seem quite right.

Winter had never been kind to the shrine on Myouboku Mountain. Actually, it wasn't even remotely pleasant. A combination of stinging, ice-cold wind, and a frozen, slippery ground provided a most treacherous path up the mountain. It was a wonder that Jiraiya had been able to make the journey upwards to the shrine. The first time he visited was one of the coldest and windiest storms that the Great Toad Sage had ever seen on Myouboku Mountain.

Ma Toad sat impatiently next to the Great Toad Sage. He could tell that she was worried. Pa Toad and Jiraiya had been gone for a long period of time. She paced up and down the length of the throne room, mumbling to herself. Every time there was a slight creak in the doors of the shrine, or a rattling of a window, Ma Toad's face would light up, and she would face the noise, only to be met with nothing. She would return to pacing even more furiously, mumbling to herself louder and louder. At some point, it seemed eminent that Ma Toad would lose her temper and start yelling.

"You know, Ma Toad, worrying isn't going to help. It's only going to make things stressful for you. Sit down and relax." The Great Toad Sage knew he had made a mistake as soon as he saw Ma Toad's entire body begin to shake. Slowly, Ma Toad forced her head to turn, and the Great Toad Sage swore that he could see fire in her eyes.

"_**DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU BIG OLD GEEZER! MY PA TOAD IS OUT THERE RISKING HIS BUTT TO STOP THE END OF THE NINJA WORLD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?"**_ Ma Toad bounced up and down, pointing a shaking finger at the Great Toad Sage. The Great Toad Sage wished, at that moment, that someone would summon him away from the shrine. Ma Toad looked like she was about to go on a killing spree.

"_**THE SHEER RIDICULOUSNESS OF IT! TO THINK SUCH A STUPID REMARK WOULD COME FROM ONE THAT I REVERED TO BE A BEARER OF WISDOM! AN HONORABLE BASTION OF TRUTH! A PARAGON OF HOPE! WHY, I OUGHTA…"**_ Ma Toad stopped her ranting in mid sentence as the door of the shrine creaked slightly ajar. A fresh, cold draft entered the shrine, blowing the door open.

Standing in the doorway was Pa Toad. His skin was wet with rain, and his body quivering with exhaustion. Stumbling in, Pa Toad moved forward, towards the Great Toad Sage and Ma Toad. With the doors closing behind him, and the sound of the wind gone, Pa Toad's breathing could be heard all the way across the shrine.

Ma Toad croaked in glee. She hopped upwards, and then proceeded to move to Pa Toad. Embracing Pa Toad in a hug, Ma Toad wiped the tears from her eyes. Pa Toad smiled at the Great Toad Sage; it was obvious that something bad had happened. It seemed as Pa Toad was about to speak, but Ma Toad suddenly yelled out in shock.

"What happened to your back? Why are there numbers etched into your back?!" Ma Toad's voice was filled with urgency.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch. What's important is that I talk to the Great Toad Sage right now." Ma Toad knew he was putting up a tough front; as she grazed his back with her hand, Pa Toad winced.

The Great Toad Sage leaned forward in his seat. He knew that something was amiss. If things were alright, then Pa Toad wouldn't have run all the way back, let alone have some kind of message left behind on his back. Also, Jiraiya wasn't with him, and that bore as an ill omen. He would have never left Jiraiya unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What seems to be the problem, Pa Toad?" Pa Toad straightened himself, and stepped forward, shrugging off Ma Toad's continuous examination of the numbers on his back.

"Well, as Ma Toad may have informed you, Jiraiya fought against the Akatsuki leader, Pein." His words came out awkwardly; The Great Toad Sage could tell he was having trouble saying the words out loud.

"Great Sage…Jiraiya didn't make it." Silence blanketed the three toads, and for a short moment, all that could be heard was the howling of the wind, and the rattling of the windowpanes. Ma Toad gasped, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"I see…this is terrible news indeed…" The Great Toad Sage placed his hand on his chin, and stared out into blank space with a serious expression.

Pa Toad waited silently for the Great Sage to say something. Whatever happened, he always had an answer for a tough situation. Before, he had prevented a legion of kunoichi from bashing Jiraiya's skull in for pretending to be a girl and walking into the hot springs. Though it may not have been a serious occasion, it took a lot of smart words and cunning to convince them to let Jiraiya be.

"Hmm… Did Jiraiya leave that message on your back?" The Great Sage looked to be engaged in deep thought: he didn't even bother to look down at Pa Toad. He already could tell that he was nodding in answer.

"What does the message mean? Do you have any clues?" He turned to look down at Pa Toad. Shifting under his gaze nervously, he coughed to clear his throat.

"Unfortunately, Jiraiya was unable to talk when he left me the message. I do know one thing though: Whatever he left on my back must be a code to figuring out Pein's identity, and how to beat him."

Suddenly, the Great Toad Sage's eyes lit up. He shifted quickly in his chair, and raised his hand, drawing imaginary figures in the air. It seemed that he would connect these figures together, as if he was drawing ideas and trying to fit the pieces together. Every few seconds, he would stop to think, drawing his hand back to his chin, but within a moment's notice, he would furiously go back to pseudo-drawing in a flurry of finger movement. Finally, the Great Toad Sage let out a load croak, and sat back, obviously pleased with himself. Both Ma and Pa Toad shot him an inquisitive look. At first, the Great Sage didn't understand, but once Ma Toad started tapping his foot impatiently, he got the gist of the message.

"Well…I think I've figured out part of it." The Great Toad Sage cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"See, I've known Jiraiya for a long time. He always loved to leave little hints for me whenever he made a new book. I think that whatever is written on your back is some kind of hint, some kind of hint that needs a point of reference: something that Jiraiya would keep very close and dear to himself." He inhaled another deep breath.

"I myself have no idea what this reference point is; it could be anything that Jiraiya possesses. Also, even if we did know the reference point, we still are unable to decipher the numbers on your back." He was taken aback to see Ma Toad and Pa Toad turn around to discuss something together.

Both faced him again, pointing their fingers at him. _**"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE MESSAGE MEANS?!?!?"**_

He swore that he could have felt the intensity in every single word of their sentence. Pa and Ma Toad looked infuriated, but he couldn't blame them. Every single time some kind of "Catastrophic" event or "Matter of the utmost importance" came to view, he had to find some kind of solution to fix it. This was likely the first time that he had no actual way to give them an answer. But, suddenly, a stroke of genius sprung into his thoughts.

The Great Toad Sage raised his hand to calm them down. "Relax. I have a solution." Another moment of silence hung in the air as the Great Toad Sage seemed to lose his train of thought in mid-sentence.

"_**TELL US YOU DECREPIT TOAD!"**_ They jumped up and down with anticipation and anger.

"Well, I know someone who knows Jiraiya just as well as he knew himself." He stopped once again to yawn, filling the shrine with noise, reverberating off of the windows and walls.

"_**WHO?!?!"**_

"Tsunade." A large grin began to form on the Toad Sage's face as he let the name sink in. Pa Toad looked at Ma toad, who had a look of pure awe on her face.

It was the obvious answer. Tsunade had spent 40 years of her life going on missions with him, rejecting his endless sexual advances, dealing with Orochimaru's leaving, becoming Hokage by his request, and even getting to know his student, Naruto. If anyone were going to figure out the clue hidden in the numbers, it would be her.

"So, if I go to her, then she'll be able to figure it out?" Pa Toad's voice was filled with anticipation and excitement.

"Yes, that's just it. I understand you may want a rest before you leave, but the sooner you go to Tsunade, the better. Make sure to ease Jiraiya's death on her; she's going to be an emotional wreck when she hears the news."

Ma Toad croaked out in open protest. "Pa Toad can't leave now! He just got back! Look at him! He's tired, hurt, and filthy!"

Pa Toad turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Ma Toad. I'm leaving and that's that. The fate of the ninja world depends on this." Letting go of Ma Toad, he turned to stare up at the Great Toad Sage.

"I will take my leave. Watch over Ma Toad for me. I will return once the message has been solved." The Great Toad Sage nodded in approval.

Pa Toad spun around and gave Ma Toad a quick hug, and then began moving towards the doors. She was at a loss for words; there wasn't anything she could say to stop him, or change his mind in anyway. That was one of Pa Toad's defining qualities that she had liked in the first place.

As he opened the door to the shrine, Pa Toad looked back at them. Slowly, he raised his hand and waved, then, with a quick grin, passed out into the blustery storm, shutting the door behind him. The sound echoed through the room, and Ma Toad slowly padded her way over to her seat next to the Great Toad Sage.

_Always trying to save the world…Jiraiya must have rubbed off on ya. _Ma Toad could feel a smile creeping up on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein watched as the rain poured from the sky. He had never liked the rain; it drowned, it brought sorrow, it washed away happiness. The Rain Country had always been the foreground for war between the countries, and served as their battlefield. It was as if the very rain itself washed all happiness and good luck from the country, running off into the other countries, empowering them.

However, people had gotten used to the rain of the country; it was a symbol to them, a symbol of their sadness, and for some, it pushed them to do great things. _Yahiko…your beliefs still would hold true till today. The country still weeps, as if it was a big "crybaby". I'll change that Yahiko…I'll end these pointless wars as a god…and I'll protect everyone, no matter the pain caused…_

Pein shook his body slightly. They were so close to their goal, and now, the final piece of the puzzle was fitting in. This Naruto, the Jinchuuriki would likely prove to be a problem. He knew about the Heaven and Earth Bridge; Zetsu had left to take careful watch of it. The 4-tailed Kyuubi form was already dangerous, and with 5 more states that he could transform into, Pein would have to finish the fight before the 6th tail, most likely.

Preparations would be hard to make. In Pein's hand was an open book. From its appearance, it must have been at least 100 years old. Various drawings were scattered across its paper surface, diagramed with scrawls of notes and writing. Whatever information was contained in the book, it must have been secret or forbidden.

A noise came from behind Pein, but he didn't turn to face it. Closing the book, Pein stared off into the rain once again. The title of the book read :_"The forbidden seals: Various known and devised seals for purposes of spirit and chakra sealing."_

"What do you want, Madara?" Pein could hear the person behind him scoff.

"I see you're reading up on seals. Studying the Jinchuuriki Naruto, no doubt?" Tobi walked forward and pulled the book out of Pein's hands, opening its archaic cover and examining the contents within. Madara's laughs could be heard out from under his mask.

"What happens to be so funny?" Pein finally turned to face Madara.

Madara's disguise had never really appealed to Pein. The identity and personality of Tobi was a good fit, but the disguise had never really settled for Pein. Knowing what Madara looked like underneath, though, it was probably for the best. Madara's Tobi mask would always leave an unsettling feeling in his stomach, though. Through that dark hole, it seemed that something was watching, staring into your very soul, slashing at it, pulling it out. Madara's eyes had always been strong, and whenever he happened to stare into the mask's eyehole, his entire body would get the chills; it felt like everything he knew has being drained from him, including any positive emotion.

Pein knew it was necessary for Madara to choose a disguise along these lines. It would have been impossible for him to watch over Akatsuki as Uchiha Madara; there would be thousands of shinobi tracking their every move if anyone truly knew his identity. Things had already gotten slightly out of hand. 3 people knew of his real identity now. He had known before the formation of Akatsuki, and Zetsu had learned on Madara's orders.

The only other person who knew was a pain in their side. He had never seemed to be truly aligned with Akatsuki's goals; Pein had always felt that he was there for his own reasons, his own goals and agenda. Judging, based off these intuitions, Pein had considered it foolish for Madara to reveal himself to him, especially to get him so involved in his own goals. Well, Pein figured it was needed. Three Mangekyou Sharingan users would be hard to come by, and Madara needed two others. Itachi was just the perfect fit, considering his goals lined up directly with Madara's.

Sojobo…Pein had heard that word being used between the two. It must have held quite a large amount of importance, for when the word was used, the other would pay immediate attention to the other. Pein had tried to look up the name before, but nothing came up, in all of the old records he had collected.

Pein brought himself back to the present as he heard Madara speak up. "It's just that this book was first written when I was young. It has some of my own invented seals in here."

Madara paced back to the small desk in the room. Placing the book upon the desk, Madara turned back to face Pein. When he did not respond, Madara took the liberty to continue speaking.

"I hope that you will be leaving soon to grab the Jinchuuriki." There was always an edge to Madara's voice; it kept Pein on edge.

Their first encounter had been quite a shaky one. Madara had approached him from the shadows, and Pein was ready to kill him instantly. He had 3 bodies covering him before even a word was said. When he revealed his identity, Pein wasn't phased at all; he had heard the name of Uchiha Madara before, but his past had not lead him to any knowledge about Madara's escapades, or actions. Madara was thoroughly pissed for the next few hours.

"I'm making my final preparations. I should be leaving within 5 days."

"Good. That's just fine. The earlier you can leave, the better. Sasuke is getting close to Itachi. I don't want anything to ruin our plans, not when we're this close to them." Madara placed his hand on Pein's shoulder.

Things weren't as nice as they appeared. Pein knew that Madara was never this nice. After all the time they had spent traveling together, Madara had always treated Pein as an equal, but he still told him what to do. It wasn't like Madara to show kindness or gestures of friendship. He could feel himself tense under Madara's hand, but he tried to hide it.

"Remember the pact we have, Pein. I'll help you create your power to control the ninja world's wars, and all you need to do for me is seal the Kyuubi. I'm not asking that much."

Suddenly, the rain outside picked up speed, pelting the stone with quite a bit of force. The wind grew in intensity, and the clouds above them darkened. Lightning bolts shot across the sky, but in an amount that proved to be abnormal. The sky was light as dozens of bolts streaked across the sky. A bolt came striking down nearby, striking a piece of stone only feet away from both Pein and Madara.

Madara released his grip, and the storm that had just formed began to dissipate as quickly as it had come. The rain calmed, and the wind lost its intensity. No longer did lightning streak the sky, and the weather changed back phenomenally quick. Rain once again lightly pattered against the stone, and the sky cleared to a light overcast.

Madara moved towards the balcony, and turned back to stare straight at Pein. "On second thought…do they know your identity?"

Pein was unsure of how to answer the question. "Jiraiya embedded a code into one of his toads. It may take them a few days to understand what it says. Likely, it is a quick message about who I am and how to kill me."

"Continue making your preparations, but don't leave to Konoha when you're ready." Madara pointed his gloved hand at Pein.

"Why?" Madara chuckled to himself, bringing his hand back into the sanctity of his cloak.

"You don't understand? They'll come to you once they know your identity. Just sit here and make preparations. Goodbye…Nagato."

Without another word, Madara disappeared. Pein swore that he could still see Madara's outline where he had just been. Even when he wasn't trying to phase, it seemed to be second nature to him at this point. Madara had always liked to be a show-off.

Pein returned to the desk and grabbed the ancient book. Perching himself at the same spot he was at before Madara's intrusion. He didn't like for Madara to use his real name; it brought back too many memories that he wanted to remain buried. Anyways, he wasn't Nagato, at least, not right now. Right now, he was Pein. The Pein inside Yahiko's body, not Nagato. It was one of Madara's old habits, though. He tended to use the name that he first learned to associate to a person.

It had been such a long path since that day when they made the pact. The formation of Akatsuki, the collecting of Bijuu, everything. And now, they were so close to their goal, but everything relied on this Jinchuuriki, this Naruto. Everyone's goals were so close to being fulfilled, that Pein almost could the burden of responsibility he was about to take in the performing of this fight. If he didn't succeed in capturing the Jinchuuriki, then everyone's plans would be work for nothing.

It wouldn't matter if he failed. Failure meant death, whether by the Jinchuuriki's hands, or by Madara's. He knew Naruto's past: this boy would likely be infuriated. Jiraiya was his personal teacher for 2 and a half years. There was no doubt in Pein's mind that Naruto had bonded to Jiraiya, and that he would not take the news of his death well.

It almost brought up nervousness in his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, Pein noticed something odd. Where the lighting bolt had hit, the stone had shattered. However, the way the stone had cracked didn't seem normal. It looked like it had carved out a circular pattern in the floor. Pein tried to ignore it at first, but his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly creeping over to the stone, Pein looked down from an eagle's point of view. What he saw was shocking, and at the same time, so typical of Madara.

A Sharingan eye was etched into the stone itself. It had all the parts Pein had come to recognize in a Sharingan: 3 tomoe, connected by a ring, surrounding the pupil. The colors weren't there, but the eye was shaded darker than the surrounding stone, signifying the red color. Pein chuckled to himself and returned to his post. Carefully, he lifted open the cover of the book, and licked his pointer finger, flipping through the pages to find his place.

_Show-off, even when you're trying to be serious. I know you too well, Madara._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trees passed by quickly as Sasuke pushed himself forward. His focus was so strong, that each spot he touched a branch, his feet left indents in the wood itself. All that mattered at this point was catching up with Itachi. He had gotten a head start; Naruto's blast had stalled him for a minute or two. Sasuke couldn't let Itachi get away, not after he spent all this time training for the very moment when he would kill him.

He noticed that Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were pushing themselves to keep up. At this point, it wouldn't matter if they fell behind. It would prove to be helpful if they distracted Kisame for him, allowing straight access to Itachi. However, he didn't have time to wait. Catching up right now was crucial: losing Itachi could mean spending another few months looking for him.

Not only would this prolong his goal, but also Sasuke realized that this could prove to make his goal impossible to achieve. With every passing day, Akatsuki was getting closer to catching Naruto and sealing away the Kyuubi. Once Itachi had access to that, he would just need to abduct Kakashi, and unseal Sojobo.

The one hole in Itachi's plan that Sasuke could see was himself. He had anticipated that Sasuke would obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan to defeat him. Knowing the truth behind Sojobo had proved a deciding factor in not killing Naruto, but Sasuke felt a pang of nervousness in his stomach as he thought about Naruto.

Itachi ha been right, there was no denying it. No matter how many times Sasuke had told himself earlier, he had not been able to bring himself to kill Naruto. Something changed within him, something that wasn't there before he became part of Team 7. People were right; Naruto always had the ability to change the people he met. It had created a spot in Sasuke's mind, a place that, instead of anger and revenge, there was a shred of hope and happiness, clouded over by force.

Sasuke had argued with himself so many times before. Naruto was unimportant, a stupid, loud, overactive ninja with the dream of becoming a Hokage, even though no one believed that he could do it. All the facts said that Sasuke should have been easily able to kill Naruto at the Valley of the End, to erase him from his life, to break that bond and obtain the strength needed to kill Itachi.

Did he make the right choice? Sasuke mulled over the recent fight he had shared with Itachi. With the outcome, it could hardly be called a fight. Itachi had captured him in a Genjutsu at the beginning. He was just toying with him the whole time. Sasuke had even tried to train his Sharingan against Genjutsu. How was it that he was able to do it so easily? _Do I really need the Mangekyou Sharingan to defeat Itachi?_

As Sasuke delved into his thoughts, memories came rushing back into his mind. The Valley of the End, the first time Sasuke met Naruto, his father and mother, the night that Itachi murdered his clan in cold blood…but one memory presented itself above the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke approached the shrine carefully. Itachi may have left him alive, but that doesn't mean that the scroll couldn't be a trap. On both walls, strange depictions of some kind of creature were evident. It appeared to be birdlike, with a long nose. Inspecting the area around the scroll, Sasuke continued to proceed forward.

Standing directly in front of the scroll, he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. If Itachi left him alive for a purpose, then Sasuke would doubt that he would just say that to lure him into a trick. However, Sasuke didn't know what to think; his brother, the man he had loved and strove to surpass, the man whose opinion of him mattered the most, had just killed everyone. Not just his parents, not just the police. Itachi had killed everyone.

_What do I have to lose? If he said that I should read it, it might be important. If I die now, why would it be any worse than the world I'm living in right now?_ Sasuke lifted his hand slowly, and reached out to touch the scroll. His heartbeat escalated as his fingertips touched the ancient parchment. Nothing happened, so he proceeded to open the scroll.

Upon the parchment, a story had been written. The text had been written many years ago, and was centered in the middle of the parchment. Surrounding it were depictions various images, some of which were familiar. The clan symbol, the fan, was pictured, and the same, birdlike creature had been drawn, in many different ways. The Konoha symbol was also shown, next to the symbol for the Hyuga Clan. With anticipation, Sasuke began at the beginning of the text, slowly reading and taking in every single word of the text. The ink was almost too hard to read: it must have been writing an incredibly long time ago. It read:

_The Dark History of Our Clan, the Uchiha __-_

_The collection of historical facts and history, hidden from the public, written by the descendants of Uchiha Madara._

_Long ago, the ninja world was young. People did not know of other countries, or anything outside of their own clan. Wars were conducted regularly, between feuding clans, often on the topic of land ownership. Clans were small, and tended to marry in their own clan, rather than inducting new members. Many possessed Kekkai Genkai, and did not wish to dilute their blood, weakening this clan strength, their fighting power over the other clans._

_Of these feudal clans, the oldest, and most powerful, the Hyuga, had established a large village in the would-be Fire Country. This village served as the basis for what would become our village, Konoha._

_The Hyuga defended their territory with ease, and eventually, many of the neighboring clans decided to leave them be. For years to come, the Hyuga continued to develop, creating a side branch of the family. This was done for protection of their Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan. It proved to be the strongest in the surrounding area. In order for the secrets of the Byakugan to remain undiscovered, this branch was created to serve the Main branch._

_Roughly 20 years before the formation of Konoha, something happened that usually only graced the earth every few thousand years. A deity, a demon lord, came to our world to experience the thrill of human life. He disguised himself as a handsome male, and traveled among us to seek out the pleasures of living. His name was Sojobo, King of the Tengu._

_The Tengu, if you do not know, is one of the many deities of this world. They are birdlike, often represented with black wings. Many of the Tengu were lesser beings, but Sojobo himself was the King of these Tengu. In his true form, Sojobo slightly resembled a man, with a long nose and white hair. He would wear clothing, and had wings like that of a crow or hawk._

_Sojobo, himself, was extremely powerful. As King of the Tengu, he possessed many powers. First, Sojobo had acquired the ability to transport objects to another world or to another place. Not only could Sojobo use this power on objects, but on himself as well, creating the ability of instantaneous teleportation. Second, Sojobo had the ability to invade one's mind, and drive them crazy with visions, visions of death or torture._

_Though not truly a power, Sojobo possessed a mystical fan made of Fatsia Leaf, which is known today as the Tengu's fan, or Tengu no Uchiwa. With this fan, Sojobo was able to conjure huge storms with just a wave of his hand._

_Finally, and most important to Sojobo, was his unique ability to shapeshift into any living form. With this, Sojobo transformed himself into a human male to avoid people knowing his real identity, and what he truly looked like underneath._

_Sojobo traveled the world for years, and eventually he came across the area that would be the Fire Country today. While passing through, Sojobo interacted with as many people as he could. While passing a river, Sojobo spied upon a beautiful woman taking a bath. Determined to meet her, Sojobo approached her once she had finished. The woman took an instant likening to Sojobo, and they talked on the way back to the young woman's home._

_Sojobo learned of this woman. Her name was Kamari Hyuga, a young member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan. He was intrigued. Sojobo may have come to the earth to experience life, but he did not want to leave. Sojobo devised a plan that would lead to the very creation of our clan._

_He continued to show an interest in Kamari, and eventually, they were married with approval of the Hyuga Clan. Kamari, 9 months later, had a child. Sojobo and Kamari were overjoyed, but were unable to find a name for the newborn son. Suggesting that they name their first son after Sojobo, they chose Sojobo's fake name, Madara, as the new name for the son. However, they needed to devise a new clan name for their son, as he would be the first of a new clan. Sojobo named Madara with the name Uchiha, based off of the word for fan. Hence, this lead to our clan's symbol, the fan of Fatsia Leaf._

_Uchiha Madara showed amazing progress as a shinobi in his development. Something that had not been seen before had occurred. Madara had inherited the Byakugan Kekkai Genkai from his mother, but he had also now inherited Tengu blood from his father. In a sense, this made Madara half-demon._

_The two bloodlines had fused together in Madara to create a new Kekkai Genkai, supposedly even more powerful than the Byakugan: The Sharingan. With this new Kekkai Genkai, Madara quickly became a well known shinobi, and rumors of his strength and powers spread throughout the countryside._

_Just possessing the Sharingan allowed Madara to perform feats that were not normal among shinobi. The demon blood inside Madara had passed on some of Sojobo's abilities. Madara was able to teleport himself short distances instantly, and was able to read people's thoughts and intrude into them._

_After coming to the time of puberty, Madara unlocked a level of his Sharingan that he did not know existed: The Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara normally had his Sharingan activated every waking moment of his life, but this second stage required too much strength to continuously keep active. With this new stage of the Sharingan, it brought Madara closer to his demon blood, enabling him to exhibit some of his father's, or Tengu's, abilities even further._

_With these acquired, but weaker versions, of Sojobo's powers, Madara devised 3 jutsu that could be used in conjunction with the Mangekyou Sharingan. They were named Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo._

_Tsukiyomi enabled the user to penetrate into a person's mind, driving them to insanity with images or actual torture. Amaterasu enabled the user to teleport objects to another world, creating a strange vortex. Susanoo mimicked the storm created by the Fatsia Leaf, but on a much smaller scale._

_Soon, as Madara reached adulthood, people revered him as a master shinobi, and only paralleled by one shinobi, Shodaime, our first Hokage. Both had become friends in their teenage years, and loved the people of the Fire Country. Together, they established one of the first Hidden Villages to ever be made: Konoha. They took up the responsibilities to protect the village, with Madara finding the Konoha police force. Both swore on their lives to protect those who lived in Konoha._

_However, around this time, Sojobo decided to put his plan into action. Sojobo had married Kamari because, with her blood, he would be able to create an even more powerful body for himself, and allow his prolonged stay in our world. Once Madara became an adult, Sojobo deemed Madara ready as the perfect container for his soul._

_Madara found out about Sojobo's planning not long after starting his own family. A mixture of anger and shock filled his system. However, Madara had decided to protect the people of his village, and he was not about to let his father steal his body for malicious intentions. Madara knew that he was going to fight back at his father, but the task itself seemed daunting. How would he defeat the King of the Tengu?_

_Knowing that it would be a huge risk, Madara left the village to seek out a power that would enable him to defeat Sojobo: The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon, the strongest of the tailed beast, the god of fire, remaining from ancient times. How Madara would gain it's power, he didn't know, but he would try. At that moment, Madara wished that Shodaime were with him: Shodaime's family had always possessed two uncanny abilities. The first being able to mix two elements together, Earth and Water, to create a living thing: Wood. The second was a particularly odd talent: the ability to control the chakra of any Bijuu._

_After searching, he finally was rewarded. Madara came across the Kyuubi, and began to converse with the Kyuubi. Why the Kyuubi listened to Madara is still uncertain today, but we have attributed it to the fact that Kyuubi recognized the Tengu blood in Madara's body, which he developed an interest in Madara for._

_The Kyuubi decided to make a pact with Madara after hearing his story of Sojobo. If Madara would bring the Kyuubi what he wanted after he returned from his fight, then Kyuubi would grant Madara and his descendants his chakra and powers. Madara readily agreed, and the pact was forged. The only way to break the pact was the death of either Madara or the Kyuubi._

_With this newborn pact, a multitude of powers were bestowed upon Madara. First, the Kyuubi Chakra that now flowed through his body granted incredible strength, stamina, and almost instant regeneration. Also, Madara had gained a mastery over fire, becoming the first to master new Katon. This mastery also allowed Madara to implement changes to his original techniques, such as Amaterasu. Now, whatever Madara teleported away, a dark fire would be left behind, one that would burn for seven nights and days._

_With these new powers, Madara challenged his father. After a fight that lasted two days, Madara finally defeated his father, but only by a lucky strike. Without the strength to finish Sojobo off once and for all, Madara sealed Sojobo deep under a valley, now known as the Valley of the End._

_This seal was invented by Madara, and was never shared with anyone except his direct descendants. To unlock Sojobo's seal, it would require 3 people, each of which had the Mangekyou Sharingan. Each user would need to release one of the three jutsus invented by Madara. Also present would have to be the Kyuubi's Chakra, pure and untouched._

_With this seal performed, Madara was sure that no one would be able to break it until he was ready. Sojobo wasn't dead, and it was only a matter of time before the seal would break. After a few hundred years, the seal would get weak enough to break on it's own, releasing Sojobo back into the world. In interest of protecting Konoha, Madara decided that he would return after starting his own clan to defeat Sojobo once and for all._

_Returning to Konoha, Madara married and had many children. Shortly after his second child's birth, Madara returned to the Valley of the End to finish what he had started. Unfortunately, Shodaime had followed him. Shodaime had misunderstood Madara's intentions. Instead of believing Madara was doing well, he assumed that Madara had betrayed the village in search of greater power, hence going to the Kyuubi._

_After being unable to settle the conflict, Madara and Shodaime fought with each other. Both were evenly matched, not do to Shodaime's strength, but his ability. Realizing the power of the Kyuubi Chakra within Madara, Shodaime extracted a very large portion of it, rendering Madara weak enough for Shodaime to defeat him. Shodaime returned home a hero, a wonder to his people._

_To this day, Sojobo remains sealed under the Valley of the End, and one day, he will be released from his seal to once more walk upon the living. Will he seek out a future Uchiha to use as a container? No one really knows for sure. Even rumors of Madara surviving his fight with Shodaime have been dismissed, but we believe that there may have been something more._

_The blood of our ancestry has been weakened already, and you, Uchiha, will likely have weaker Tengu blood than us. We predict that the future will hold marriages between Uchiha and non-clan members, weakening your blood. Even now, some of us are able to maintain our Sharingan every single moment, from birth to death. Only half of our clan is able to unlock their Mangekyou Sharingan. It may become impossible for you to naturally unlock you Mangekyou Sharingan, so here is an override mechanism that will trigger the development of it._

_You must kill your best friend. Not whom you think is, but whom you know is your best friend, your closest, non-family bond. This will trigger the unlocking of the Mangekyou Sharingan. But be warned: certain consequences may follow if you decide to obtain this power following this path._

_The history of our clan has been revealed to you in the hopes that you, Uchiha, will one day be the next Madara, and will remove Sojobo from existence, freeing us from our responsibility to keep Sojobo contained from the world. Follow in the steps of Madara; just because we are of demon ancestry does not mean we have to follow the path of one. What the future holds is uncertain, but we hope that you will see what needs to be done._

Sasuke stood awestruck, staring down at the final words of the parchment. The history of the clan…everything that Sasuke had been raised to believe in, was thrown aside. Demon ancestry…Madara…Sojobo. All of the pieces began to fit into place, and it became apparent that this scroll was no trick, no illusion set up by some crazy Uchiha. It was the truth.

Sasuke noticed something scribbled at the end of the story. It was text that was added on. It wasn't the same style of handwriting, and it looked rather recent. He recognized it immediately: it was Itachi's handwriting.

_You hold onto your organization, your clan, your name… These things limit us and our capacities… These things deserve to be shunned…It's foolish to fear what we have yet to see and know!!_

_I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan. I cannot walk the path of secrecy anymore. I will follow in Madara's footsteps; and I will become an even greater container for Sojobo than Madara would have been._

This passage hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. It all made sense now; everything that had transpired that night was because of this, the truth. Itachi wanted to unseal Sojobo, he wanted to become his container, he wanted the Mangekyou Sharingan, he wanted…Sasuke to obtain in as well. Sasuke let the whole picture form in his mind, and he grinned to himself, wiping the dirt off his face.

_I will kill you Itachi. I will follow Madara's steps indeed. I will kill you to prevent Sojobo from being released. And then I'll kill Sojobo myself. I'll do whatever it takes to get that power, but I promise: I will not get the Mangekyou Sharingan!_ Sasuke closed the scroll, and turned to leave the shrine.

_I will not become a pawn in your plans!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Itachi…_ Sasuke could feel himself getting close; the black capes of Akatsuki were small dots up ahead, weaving in and out of sight between the branches. Sasuke could feel his body push as hard as it could. It was paying off; Sasuke was slowly gaining ground on them. Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu had fallen behind about 20 yards, and Sasuke knew that they were exerting themselves to keep up.

A break in the trees appeared up ahead. Sasuke knew that this was his chance to strike. Pulling out his Kusunagi sword, Sasuke jumped through the break in the trees, his sword glowing blue, with small arc lightning jumping across the blade's length. The intensity got stronger every second, and the arcs began to jump towards the ground, creating miniature lightning bolts.

He came flying out into a large, grassy clearing. Landing softly, Sasuke ran forward. Ahead, he could see Itachi, once again staring at the clouds in the sky. _Now's my chance!_

Sasuke moved with inhuman speed, and closed the gap between him and Itachi almost instantly. Lashing out, Sasuke shot his arm out forward, piercing the air, straight to Itachi's chest.

A metal clang rang out through the air, followed by a soft _Thunk._ Kisame stood before Sasuke, blocking his path to Itachi. Samehada was being pushed down on Sasuke's Kusunagi sword, which had been plunged into the ground instead. The electricity from the blade passed into the ground, and the sword lost its eerie blue color.

Kisame's blue face was curved into a wide grin. "Nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke pulled back, digging the Kusunagi sword out of the dirt. Jumping a few yards back, Sasuke paused. Out of the trees came Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo, stopping at Sasuke's side. _Damn it… it looks like I'll have to talk for now._

"Itachi!_**Who is the 3**__**rd**__** Mangekyou Sharingan user?!**_" Sasuke swung his free arm out, his hair bouncing slightly as Sasuke shook with anger.

Itachi looked down from the clouds straight at Sasuke. "I guess you have a right to know." Sasuke felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. The amount of anticipation was almost too much to bear.

"His name is Uchiha Madara." Without another word, Itachi disappeared from sight. Distracted by his maneuver, Sasuke failed to watch Kisame disappear as well. Quickly, Sasuke swung his body around, glaring at Karin.

"_**WHERE DID HE GO?!"**_ Sasuke's face was contorted with anger, and beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face. Karin stuttered on her breath for a slight second, and pushed up her glasses.

"I…don't know. They just…disappeared. I can't find them." Karin cringed, expecting the worst.

Sasuke threw his Kusunagi sword down into the dirt. Sasuke appeared to be furious, but his mood changed quite quickly. Sasuke took a few deeps breaths in, and picked up his Kusunagi Sword, replacing it in its sheath.

_There's no point in getting angry. We just need to return to the hideout and start searching again. It will need to be done as fast as possible, I have a bad feeling._

_Uchiha Madara… could it really be true?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain had stopped pouring quite suddenly in Konoha. The smell of fresh water among newly sprung leaves wafted through the air. The lake, now undisturbed, reflected the various buildings and trees around the water. The lake itself wasn't very large, but it sure was a popular place during the summer for young couples to sit down and enjoy each other's company.

Tsunade sat with her empty sake bottle, perched on the wall of the small shrine in the middle of the lake. She chuckled to herself, grinning. She had been young once, and in love. The feelings, the emotions, the love, it was all great. After Dan had died, though, she had sealed off her heart from anyone else. Right about now, it seemed to be quite a big mistake.

_Young couples. Hah. Jiraiya and I were young once. I rejected him time upon time, and I remember that I couldn't understand why he continued to try…Jiraiya…_

A raindrop fell from the roof of the shrine, and landed upon the back of a small toad, sitting on a rock nearby. Scared, the toad jumped, splashing into the water, creating ripples across the water. As Tsunade stared into her reflection, she could have sworn she saw something. Next to her distorted face, was Jiraiya's face, smiling. Tsunade blinked in disbelief, and turned to her left. Nothing was there. Looking back at the ripples, the face had vanished; only her flushed face stared back at her.

Something croaked behind her, in the direction that she had just looked. Tsunade turned with a hopeful look upon her face. On the floor of the shrine, Pa Toad was breathing heavily, looking up at Tsunade. She recognized the toad as one that Jiraiya knew; she had seen Pa Toad once before, when Jiraiya was close to death. He and a female toad had shown up to help Jiraiya. It was then that Tsunade remembered that both of them knew how to talk.

"What are you doing here…" Tsunade drew a blank on his name. She had heard Jiraiya mention it before, but it never committed to memory.

"Pa Toad, Lady Hokage Tsunade." Pa Toad bowed his head.

"Phh…I don't need any formalities. Why are you here?" Pa Toad didn't even have to see the Sake bottle to know that Tsunade was drunk, let alone drank the whole thing.

"I've come with news about Jiraiya." Pa Toad's voice dropped low. Tsunade's stomach cramped with fear; she had heard that tone of voice all too often. In fact, Tsunade herself had spoken like that to many people herself.

"What's happened to him?!" Tsunade's voice was filled with urgency. Tossing the sake bottle into the lake, Tsunade dropped onto the floor, giving him her full attention.

"Tsunade…Jiraiya passed away after his fight with Pein. He embedded a message on my back that means something. It has to do with the Akatsuki Leader, Pein's, identity, and how we might defeat him. Seeing as you knew him better than anyone, the Great Toad Sage sent me to stay in Konoha with you."

Tsunade didn't move a muscle. Her brain was trying to process what had just been said, and it seemed like she was do for a mental breakdown. Tsunade could feel her eyes well up, and tears began to leak from her eyes. Tsunade did her best to keep a straight face.

Tsunade knew that it had happened; there was only a fool's hope that Jiraiya would return. Deep down, Tsunade had known…somehow, she had known. Trying to drink herself drunk didn't help as much as she thought it would either. However, something clicked in Tsunade's brain, like a switch.

_It's…It's okay…_

_Jiraiya… I loved you… and yet I rejected you all those times. I failed to look past your flaws, and see…how good of a man you were underneath. You raised two amazing students, and, it goes to show, like father like son. Naruto always saw you as his grandfather._

_Jiraiya… I know you would laugh at me right now… and tell me to stop crying over a guy like you. I may be able to come to terms with this… but…_

_I'm sorry… I'll have to cry, just for a while._

"Tsunade? Tsunade?" Pa Toad's face was covered with worry.

"I'm sorry…I'm alright." Tsunade could feel the tears running hot down her cheeks, leaving blazing trails across her skin. She wouldn't wipe them away. Not now.

"Do you understand what I said?"

"Of course. We'll get working on the message right…" Tsunade was interrupted as Shizune came running across the lake, stomping to a halt in front of Tsunade. She was breathing hard. She knew Shizune: she hated running in high heels unless it was absolutely necessary. Whatever was going on, it was incredibly important to Tsunade, or, at least, Shizune.

"Tsunade-Sama!!" Shizune bent over slightly to regain her breath.

"Shizune…now isn't the greatest time. So if it's not so important that I need to leave this place right now, then I want you out of my face!" Her sudden spout of anger took Shizune aback. Shizune could tell that Tsunade had gotten drunk, but she spotted a toad looking up at her.

_Jiraiya-Sama summons toads… this must be bad news. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, this would just add more worry on her shoulders. Our healers should be able to take care of it, but she would definitely want to be the one to heal her student…_

She turned to leave. "Shizune! Tell me what is so important!"

With a slight nervous step, she walked back to Tsunade, and bowed once again. "Naruto-kun and Sakura have returned in critical condition with Team Kakashi and Team 8. They need immediate medical attention. Kakashi said that Naruto just needs a bed to rest in, but he said that…" Shizune choked on the last part of her sentence.

Tsunade stood up and got inches away from Shizune's face, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Kakashi said what, Shizune?"

"Haruno Sakura needs immediate healing. She's been impaled by Uchiha Sasuke's Kusunagi Sword. We don't know the status of her internal organs, but it is likely, based on the point of impact, that part of her stomach, liver, and intestines have been damaged."

Before Shizune could say anymore, Tsunade was already gone. She ran so fast across the lake that water kicked up with every step.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, please review! Any kind of review helps me improve the story for your viewing pleasure!

Have a good New Year's, I should have the next chapter done Friday/Saturday of next week. Spend lots of time with your friends!

Cheers!

- Yondaime-Sensei


	3. Chapter 3: Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:** Hi again, and welcome to Chapter 3 of Shattered. I hope all of you had a great New Years Eve and Day, and will continue to have a good year, the year of 2008. I know that I'm looking forward to a lot of things this year, and I hope you are too.

Just a quick reminder: I hate to sound like a pest, but reviews are _**really**_ helpful. Any type of comment I receive will not only help me correct problems, but it will bolster my confidence in writing this story too. Anyways, thanks to all that have reviewed. This chapter goes out to you guys .

**Note:** The flashback takes placed about half a year before Naruto has returned with Jiraiya. Also, Tsunade arrived at the hospital _**after Sakura and Naruto were admitted.**_

Without any further distractions, I present to you Chapter 3. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Healing Wounds**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade couldn't believe her luck today. Not only had one of the few men she had ever cared for passed on, but also her favorite student, her successor, was now in mortal danger. It almost seemed like the world was out to get her today. But, Tsunade knew that it wasn't Sakura's time; she could still save her. Sakura had always been strong willed, and, knowing her, she wasn't about to let this stop her.

Of course, that's what Tsunade would like to believe, but deep down, she knew that, unless she could pull off an amazing piece of work, then Sakura's future would be in jeopardy. This collection of bad news was beginning to get to Tsunade, and she almost wished Shizune hadn't told her, and that none of this had actually transpired.

Events never really went the way you wanted them to; Tsunade had learned that first hand. So many things in her lifetime had gone wrong, not just for her, but for others, no matter how important or honorable or wonderful they were. Minato had died to protect his village, sealing the Kyuubi in his newborn son, Naruto. The intention was for people to see Naruto as a hero, but it instead led to a childhood filled with misery and pain.

Tsunade had lost her brother. That really had been a major blow to her heart. Nawaki had been one of the few people that Tsunade really wanted to keep safe, but she had failed. One of her loves, Dan, had also passed away under her watch, even when she tried to save him. Shizune had lost her parents, and her uncle, Dan, which left her in Tsunade's care.

Shizune followed close behind. She had always been a good assistant, even when she was being, for a lack of better words, a whiny little girl. Tsunade had almost taken to Shizune like a mother to a daughter. Whatever it was that Shizune had to deal with, Tsunade was always there to help.

And if Shizune were her daughter, then Sakura would have easily been her granddaughter. So much was common ground between them; so many uncanny resemblances between the Sannin and Team 7. Tsunade let herself smile a bit in the midst of the emergency; it was like the children had grown to inherit pieces of their master's personality. Heck, it was obvious that Naruto had become more perverted during his time with Jiraiya.

_Jiraiya and Naruto…_ She realized the daunting tasks that lay ahead. Not only was Sakura in a life-threatening position, but also after all was said and done, she would have to break the news to Naruto. There wasn't a chance that he wouldn't take it hard. He was that kind of kid, a rare kind. Someone that made bonds with other people, bonds that were so strong, that even if the other person had started out devoid of emotion or trust, Naruto would instill those feelings into them.

Sometimes, Tsunade had wondered if that was really why Sasuke Uchiha had been unable to kill Naruto. Sasuke had been so filled with hatred and anger, but just being on the same team as Naruto, competing with him as a rival, and becoming his friend, had added a small shred of humanity into an otherwise hollow shell. It was that ability Naruto had, that had convinced Tsunade what was really important to her, and how becoming Hokage was a necessity to follow that.

Jiraiya had raised a great student; there was much truth to that. He had always been a pervert, an open and honest one, which didn't make much difference in Tsunade's eyes, but still, he had remained a strong and honorable shinobi. As the buildings and trees rushed past as blurs, Tsunade could feel her tears return, peeling off her skin, carried off by the wind.

_Jiraiya…how I wish that…that I had acted sooner…_ The love unrequited-the pervert and the beauty. She had heard it all before. So many people had asked her why she wouldn't settle for Jiraiya, and she had always responded with, "He's a no good, perverted womanizer." That reason was really starting to sound ignorant, even to her. Not only did Jiraiya prove that wrong with his actions, but she had _**known**_ that she had feelings for him, and still denied them. Easily, she could have just embraced him, settled down, had a family, and enjoyed life, but now, that option had receded from view-lost forever.

Suddenly, Tsunade came to a realization that almost stopped her in her tracks. She had seen signs of it before, moments that almost seemed too good to be true. Her chance for love had passed, but, looking back at all the things that had been said between the two, it was more obvious than day and night.

Naruto and Sakura shared the same relationship she did with Jiraiya, albeit a more mutual one. Her relationship with Jiraiya had always consisted of perversion, and constant requests of dates, that were always met with constant rejection. Naruto had always been partial to Sakura, or so Jiraiya had said. Both of them treated each other like good friends, and shared nicknames for each other.

There was something there, something that she and Jiraiya didn't have. It pulled them closer, and it created a common viewpoint for the both of them to work towards, together. Each time they got closer to it, the stronger their emotions for each other surfaced. Sasuke.

Sure, Orochimaru had followed the same path, and Jiraiya had pursued him, but Naruto had that determination... that bond that he refused to lose. Sakura felt that determination, and used it to empower herself. Both of them chase Sasuke, but not for reasons of strength or love, but solely for the power of friendship. That was what had been missing from the Sannin.

Things seemed all the more clear now. How Tsunade had failed to notice Sakura's emotions for Naruto before was baffling. Even after hearing Yamato's detailed report, which had specifically covered what Sakura had said, she hadn't noticed. A wave of guilt washed over Tsunade; if she had noticed sooner, she could have nudged both of them in the right direction. Without any warning, one particular memory began to flood into Tsunade's mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura stood before Tsunade. She really had matured over the last 2 years of training. Not only had she grown in strength in skill, but also, she had lost that little girl quality; that shield of innocence. In all honesty, Sakura was growing up to be a beautiful woman, and perhaps one day she would look even better than Tsunade. Just maybe, though._

_The training had been tough on her; many of her ideals on how a woman should be, and how a kunoichi should behave were dispelled. She was taught to be ruthless, unrelenting, and quick to make action. If she didn't exhibit these traits, it would lead to death. Day after day of rigorous chakra control and physical combat, had hardened Sakura into a fine kunoichi. It was lucky that Sakura had the same skills as Tsunade, or she would have likely never succeeded. Such great chakra control, to the point where it required almost no concentration, was an extremely rare gift. It was about time for her to flaunt it._

_The office was filled with silence. This moment, Tsunade knew, was probably going to be hard to contain. She had called Sakura in without any reason. Most likely, she was panicking in her own mind, afraid that she had done something wrong. The air itself seemed stale, and Tsunade found it hard to think of the right words to express herself. Finally, Sakura let out a small cough._

"_Tsunade-sama…why did you call me into your office? We should be outside around this time for the physical training." Always so formal and polite on the surface, but underneath was a fierce and determined girl who would get what she wanted, when she wanted it. Tsunade grinned with approval. That was the way a kunoichi, even a woman, should be. Many would disagree with her, but the key to a strong, loving woman, was knowing the boundaries of both sides._

_It was time to tell her. "Sakura…I'm releasing you from my formal training. You'll continue to study under me, but voluntarily. I will no longer consider you a child. You are a full-fledged shinobi. I expect you to bring honor to the skills I've taught you, and to remember everything that we've gone over in these past 2 years."_

_Sakura's face brightened up. She could tell that she was relieved; after 2 years of intense training, having your master consider you a grown up shinobi was a moment to remember; a sight to behold. Sakura clutched one hand in the other, and was grinning from ear to ear._

"_Does this mean I can still work around here and study what you do?" Sakura almost seemed hopeful, but Tsunade couldn't blame her. She had taken a liking to the affairs that went through the Hokage's office daily. Also, she, likely secretively, wanted to learn more techniques, and not just medical jutsus._

_Tsunade promptly nodded, and leaned back in her chair, dispelling the formal atmosphere. Sakura approached the pictures of the previous Hokages on the wall. Watching carefully, Tsunade saw Sakura glance up at the picture of each one, followed by then reading the small dedication on the plaque below. She stopped when she reached the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, better known as Yondaime._

_She seemed intrigued by the portrait. She was looking at it from different angles, stepping closer or farther away; anything possible to look at the picture a new way. Without a word, Sakura spun around to face Tsunade. She had a feeling what Sakura was about to ask, but how Tsunade would explain it was unclear._

"_Tsunade-sama, that's the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, right?" A rigid index finger sprung from her left hand, pointing back at the portrait on the wall._

_It looked like there was no way to avoid this discussion now. "Yes, that's him." Standing up, she faced out towards Konoha. Admiring the beauty and simplicity every once and a while was almost a requirement as Hokage, almost even as a citizen. So few people stopped to appreciate what was truly important nowadays, especially the younger generation. _

_There was so much history behind this village, and every single building had some kind of small, intricate detail that displayed its beauty. Yet, people walk right past these large works of art without even stopping to appreciate them once in a while. Some even complained about the older buildings, and how they seemed "Rickety and out of place." The nerve of some people could really get Tsunade mad._

"_Yes, what are you getting at, Sakura?" Sakura felt slightly nervous to continue. Whenever Tsunade was angry or frustrated, she would have a slight edge to her voice._

"_He looks just like Naruto…but older…" An awkward silence filled the air. She was unsure if she should continue to push the subject, but when Tsunade stood silent, she assumed that she might as well give it a shot._

"_Is Naruto related to Minato?" Tsunade turned to face Sakura and her eyes seemed to have grown weary, as one did when recounting a sorrowful tale to one another._

"_Yes. Naruto is…his son." Sakura could not restrain herself and her gasp filled the room. Tsunade let the message sink in for a few seconds before continuing._

"_Naruto was the child of our 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki of the former whirlpool country. He was born on the day of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha." It was obvious that a mixture of shock and slight contempt was brewing in Sakura._

"_What kind of man would seal a monster like that into…his own son…Naruto…?" Tears were beginning to well on the corners of Sakura's bright, emerald green eyes._

"_Minato did what he could to protect our village. He only wished for the people to see Naruto as a hero, as a powerful shinobi that would be able to help protect the village, but instead, people turned their heads in disgust, shunning Naruto to a life of loneliness, pain, and misery. Minato would have not wanted it that way, and we, as the people he trusted, __**should have treated him with care!"**_

_Tsunade's fist came crashing down onto the desk, cracking the wood and splitting it along the grain. Sakura could tell that the 4th Hokage and Naruto was a sensitive subject, so letting them rest would likely be a good idea. She noticed that Tsunade was beckoning her over with a wave of her hand. Reluctantly, Sakura approached the desk._

_Without any word, Tsunade flung open one of the drawers in the desk, and began to sift through various objects. Most, of what Sakura could see, were personal trinkets that Tsunade had either been unable to get rid of, or cared about too much to leave behind. A grin danced across her face as she came across a pair of dark, almost black leather gloves. Laying them in her lap, it seemed as though she was gazing at them like they were old friends._

_Gently, Tsunade lifted the gloves and placed them in Sakura's hands. What to say eluded Sakura; such a gift must have meant much to Tsunade, or else she would not have kept them. "What are these, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Those are my old gloves. I used them when I was your age. They'll help you focus your chakra even better than you already can. Plus, if you go around punching things to a pulp, you don't want the same thing happening to your hands, do you? Anyways, they're yours now. I hope they come in handy."_

"_Thank you…so much…Tsunade-sama." Fitting the gloves on, Sakura clenched her hand into a fist. They were a perfect fit. Chakra almost seemed to condense without thought into her fist; just the sheer thought of clenching her hand brought chakra to it._

"_Don't mention it." Tsunade waved off Sakura with her hand. "Now, I have to ask, due to all this talk and sentimental stuff, a serious question."_

_Sakura immediately snapped to attention, diverting her gaze from the new pair of gloves. "Anything, Tsunade-Sama."_

"_With the powers you've gained, do you think you'll be able to save the one you love?" It was more of a sarcastic question than not, but Tsunade was still mildly curious in her romantic interests with Sasuke._

"_I…don't…I don't really know…very well, Tsunade-sama." Sakura seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts and it seemed that the question had posed more of a challenge than intended. Following the moment, she figured that she might as well pursue the question._

"_What do you mean? How can you not know?" Her question was met with no response. Sakura continued to remain silent, staring down at the rug underneath her feet._

"_Do you know who you love? Isn't it Sasuke?"_

_The room maintained its silence as Sakura walked out the door, lightly shutting it behind her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's small smile had broken out into a full grin, her teeth exposed. Tsunade shut her eyes for a second, and gave herself a thumbs up. It was so obvious now, what needed to be done. All this time, Sakura had been waiting for Naruto, and, all this time, Naruto had been too much of a –Tsunade felt herself falling into Sakura's mindset – a baka.

Tsunade punched the doors of the Konoha Hospital open, knocking one slightly off its hinges, and stormed to the front desk, creating a ruckus of noise. People sitting on the waiting benches; visitors, people who wanted checkups, or people with minor injuries; all moved out of the way. Some children cowered behind their parents, and Shizune swore that she heard a teenager whisper to his mother, "Our Hokage is scary! Is she on her period?" With every fiber of her being, Shizune thanked whoever had stopped Tsunade from hearing that. The result would have been bloodshed.

The girl at the front desk look frightened as Tsunade approached, slamming her feet onto the ground with each step. Without hesitation, Tsunade belted out her words.

"_**WHERE IN THE HELL ARE SAKURA HARUNO AND NARUTO UZUMAKI?!"**_ The girl couldn't even find the strength to speak, and pointed shyly to the 3rd floor emergency room, and a general room, on the map that had been taped to the front desk. Not stopping to speak, Tsunade marched down the hallway towards the staircase.

"Sorry about that!" Shizune called out to the girl, only to feel Tsunade's strong hand grab her by the collar and drag her along. A determined look was plastered on Tsunade's face.

_Just because Jiraiya and I failed doesn't mean that you and Naruto have to as well. Naruto needs you right now and I intend to give him just that._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stared down at Naruto as he ran through the gates of Konoha. Most of his skin had returned to normal, but his regeneration was slower than what he had been accustomed to. The lack of chakra in his body was daunting. He had lost nearly all of his own chakra, and while unconscious, only a small amount of Kyuubi Chakra could leak out, slowing his process of healing the top layers of skin on his body.

Whenever Naruto went into a 4-tails state, he was risking too much, at least, in Kakashi's eyes. It granted him power beyond that of nearly any shinobi, and was likely that this form could only be stopped by a sealing jutsu, or by some forbidden technique. However, he would lose himself to it, thus endangering all those who would stand near him, even those that he would call him friend. He could have killed any one of the shinobi from Team 8 without a moment's pause, and he would have done it so quickly, that none of them would have been able to stop him.

It was understandable, on the other hand. Seeing Sakura stabbed, no less by his closest friend, his would be brother, must have stirred up some nasty emotions in his head. Kakashi had never known the feeling of love that well; instead of the love of his life getting killed, it was his closest friend, Obito. To this day, Kakashi had never forgiven himself for that moment; the things he said, and the way he treated Obito. Blaming himself for Obito's death would never be something he could just shrug off.

That's why Kakashi had accessed his Mangekyou Sharingan. To him, he was responsible for Obito's death, and that was almost the same as if he had killed Obito himself. That feeling, that emotion, triggered his Mangekyou Sharingan once he had tried to focus in on it.

That's the feeling that Kakashi would expect, only on a much greater scale. After making a promise to get Sasuke back, and a self-promise to protect Sakura, it was eminent that he would lose control of his anger. Naruto had always felt responsible for what happened to his teammates, and now was no exception.

Stirring in his arms, Naruto's eyes flickered opened as they neared the hospital. He could barely open them; the amount of energy he had was close to nothing. Kakashi saw Naruto try to move his mouth to speak, but he lost his focus and passed out once again. Looking back, Yamato was close behind, carrying Sakura. She was getting worse: Yamato had removed her vest, and used it to apply light pressure to the area, in hopes of slowing down the bleeding. He didn't want to press too hard, fearing that might further injure some of her internal organs.

The hospital doors spanned about 6 feet across. Kakashi kicked them open without hesitation, and came running through the entryway, skidding to a stop at the front desk. A young girl, with brown hair and dark, hazel eyes was seated in a chair, checking charts on a clipboard. She immediately got up to greet Kakashi, but her face went pale as she saw Yamato come in with Sakura on his arms, bleeding profusely.

Kakashi spent no time trying to be cordial. **"Where's the nearest open emergency room? How many healers do you have? Also, where is the nearest empty room next to the ER room?"**

The girl stammered on her words. "There's…a…" Looking back onto the hospital map, she traced along it with her fingers, "…a…open room…on the 3rd floor…and an empty room right…right next to it, number…number 247."

"Thanks. I want you to call for any available healers to report to the 3rd floor ER for immediate surgical attention." Kakashi then took off down the hall, towards the stairway. Yamato followed closely behind. He knew his way around here; too many days had he spent wandering in this hospital, or stuck, confined to his bed in room 128 of the second floor.

Right as he rounded the corner, he spotted Shizune standing a few feet ahead, her eyes wide with panic. "Kakashi, what happened?"

"I can't talk right now Shizune. Go get Tsunade; we need her to heal Sakura. She's her only hope." Lightly patting Shizune on the shoulder, they both took off once again.

_I hope Tsunade doesn't go ballistic over this…I know she's drunk._

_And man, she is scary when she's drunk._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was bright, devoid of clouds, and the sun beat down across the rooftop. Across the stone walkway stood Sakura. Her hair fluttered in the breeze, her bright green eyes sparkling in the light, her clothes ruffling, revealing hints of the body underneath. She looked so beautiful, just standing there, facing up at the sky. Still, her face was riddled with concern.

Slowly, he approached, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls nearby. A cluster of leaves blew past, and the wind picked up a bit more speed and strength. Sakura's eyes were glistening, and small beads of tears began to form in her eyes. Whether to continue to approach her was questionable, but Naruto felt himself drawn to her by some outside force, egging him on to get closer.

She turned to face him, and stepped forward until her face was only a foot away from Naruto's. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, burying herself into the folds of his jacket. Struck with awe, he did the only logical thing he could: he wrapped her up into his arms, embracing the warmth of her body, and a wave of content and happiness seemed to wash over him, pushing away his worries and concerns.

"Naruto…don't leave me…don't let go of me." He could feel her sob into his jacket, heating the area with her muffled breath. He clutched her tighter, feeling his emotions begin to rise.

"What do you mean, Sakura? I'm right here. I won't let you go." He confirmed his feelings by putting his head down, laying his cheek across the top of Sakura's head. She continued to sob, and he could feel his body move to accommodate the constant shaking.

"Don't let go Naruto…Don't let go…I…" Suspicion began to set into his stomach. His grip on her seemed to be weakening; it felt like she was getting smaller.

Looking down, Sakura's form was beginning to fade. Her figure had become ghostly, and his arms were actually sinking into her outline. Frustration overcame Naruto as he fought the urge to get angry. She was continuing to fade out, her body becoming translucent, the colors losing their definition. Reaching out to grab her, his hand slipped right through, falling back to his side. Whatever was happening, Naruto couldn't tell really what to do, only to watch the sobbing form before him continue to disappear.

"You said you'd bring Sasuke back…you said you would protect me…" Sakura's form may have been slowly losing its brightness and actual color, but her voice rang clear, almost to the point where the words echoed inside his ears. Looking up, he could see her face covered in tears, and an expression of sadness and anger on her face.

"You failed me…Naruto. You let Sasuke leave, and now you're letting me slip away, you're letting me die…"

He could no longer constrain his emotions, regardless of what may have been happening. "Sakura…I…don't say that…I…tried to…"

"I guess trying wasn't good enough!" Now, her voice was laced with anger. Tears continued to pour from her eyes, but now she pointed a faded, ethereal finger at him.

"I trusted you…I put my faith in you… I…I loved you. Yet, you didn't even keep up your word. You're a failure, and always have been. To think that I ever harbored any kind of emotion for you makes me sick to my stomach."

Fear formed in Naruto's stomach. Sakura, the girl he cared so much for, was calling him things that he had never expected to hear from her. It gripped into his heart, and tore at it. The pain he felt was inconceivable; fresh tears sprung from their prison, trailing past his whiskers, collecting at the bottom of his chin.

"Sakura…you…you…don't mean that…" Naruto waved his hand at her, trying to dismiss the hurtful words that had just emanated from her mouth.

"I meant everything I said. Look at you, crying like a pitiful child. Why don't you just do die?" A sneer came from her, and, turning her back, she began to laugh to herself.

"Sa…Sakura…snap out of it! This isn't you!" Getting his strength together, Naruto ran forward, grasping at the air, trying to reach the fading woman in front of him. As he touched her outline, she vanished into a cloud of smoke, and was blown away by a fresh gust of wind.

Naruto broke down on his knees, feeling himself lose control of any sanity he had left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes shot open, and the world came rushing in with an explosion of colors and light. Every muscle in Naruto's body was tense, and he felt like he had just jumped off a cliff, and hit the bottom of it. Staring down at him was a familiar, masked face. His snow white hair was kinked to one side, and his headband was pulled over his left eye, placed in a lazy sort of fashion. On the other side of the bed, Captain Yamato stared down, with a concerned look on his face. His hands were clasped together, as if he was about to perform a jutsu.

As his surroundings became more relaxed, Naruto let his body relieve the tension it had built up. Fatigue that he had not felt before suddenly plagued his body, and he fell back onto his pillow, his breathing becoming shallow, and his eyelids slipping lower down his eyes. He didn't know where he was at all; the last thing he could remember was seeing Sasuke after his fight with Itachi.

Looking around the room, where he was became perfectly clear. He had seen these whitewashed walls many a time before, and the window at the side of the room, bare of any decoration. Dim rays of sunlight passed through its panes. It must have been nearing sunset, the light itself had grown a tint of orange, and had less luminosity to it.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi's familiar voice was always a relief. It amazed him that someone so laid back could ever be such a great shinobi.

"I'm…tired…but…I'll manage, I think. What happened?" Yamato and Kakashi gave each other a glance, and Yamato nodded at him.

"You just recovered from releasing your 4-tailed state. I think you had a bad dream, you were screaming in your sleep. Yamato and I came over to make sure you were alright." He was concerned, Naruto could tell that much.

"I was…screaming? About what?" Kakashi appeared to falter a little bit; he could see a glint of nervousness in Kakashi's eyes.

"Well…you were screaming out Sakura's name." The room fell quiet. After opening his mouth, Kakashi's words came out in uneven clumps. "She's…getting healed right now, by Tsunade. Sasuke's…Sasuke's sword did more damage than we…we had originally thought."

Everything that had transpired was unclear, but a single image came out from the depths of the void in his mind. Sakura, with her look of pain and shock, the keen point of the Kusunagi sword jutting out at an awkward angle from her back, the blood seeping into her vest, the look on…the look on Sasuke's face…

Finding what little strength he had, Naruto flung the covers off of his body. All the fatigue he had just felt was dissipating. Jumping to the floor, Naruto ran to the door, limping on his right leg, only to face Kakashi before running out.

"_**Where is she, Kakashi-Sensei?!"**_

"She's in the ER on this floor. It's right down the hall." Yamato shot him a dirty look, but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

Before either had noticed, Naruto had left, closing the door behind him.

"Why'd you tell him, Kakashi? It's dangerous for him to try moving about." He seemed to be fretting just for the sake of arguing, but Kakashi decided a response was required.

"You think that he wouldn't have reacted the same way if he found out later?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade glanced backward from her tools as the doors of the emergency room slammed open, with nearly the force to break the hinges. When Naruto had Kyuubi Chakra flowing in him, his strength really became impressive. Already, at his one-tailed state, he could punch with a lot more power than she could. He looked like he had just been running a marathon; his face was flushed, and his breathing heavy.

She knew that he would heal in no time. Even if he got stabbed, Naruto would get up in a matter of hours. The Kyuubi Chakra really bestowed him one of the greatest powers that a shinobi could possess. He would never die from unnatural causes, unless something serious had happened, like a limb severed from the body. Kyuubi Chakra was the ultimate healing technique, and Naruto would be the only one to possess it.

"How's Sakura, Tsunade baa-chan?" He quickly stepped into the room, and took his placed right by her left shoulder.

"She's in critical condition. I'm keeping her unconscious right now, but we need to operate quickly. Her stomach has been sliced open at the lower left end, her left if you're wondering. Also, part of her large intestine has been cut apart, fully, into two separate pieces." Her voice was heavy with sadness, but she continued to move quickly, pulling out scrolls of reference from a medical bag.

"What do you have to do?" He was filled with worry and anxiousness; it was obvious just from the look on his face.

"Well, not only am I going to need to seal these two spots, but then I'll need to remove the waste that has been leaking from her large intestine. On top of that, we'll need to seal the skin at both entry points on her back and abdomen. This needs to be done within an hour. In short, we're going to need a miracle."

Her words struck fear down into the very core of Naruto's soul. His dream, his nightmare, everything that he had feared in that world was passing over into reality. The joints at his knees felt weak, but Naruto resisted the urge to crumple down and let himself bawl like a baby. There was something that could be done. After all, there had to be _**something**_ that he could do to save her. _I won't let Sakura die…I can't._

"Tsunade baa-chan…" Stopping her search, Tsunade looked over to pay close attention to Naruto. It seemed that what he was gearing up to say would be important.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The look on his face could have made even the most stern, cold-hearted woman cry.

Tsunade's eyebrows lifted up in a gesture of pure, genuine concern. It really would leave Naruto devastated if Sakura was to pass away now. He would take the death as his responsibility, and lose that optimistic view on life. It would turn him into a man with no dreams, a man hungering nothing but revenge on the person who had caused him so much pain.

_What can I do? Naruto is trained in medical techniques. He had an incredible supply of chakra, and his Kyuubi chakra would do wonders for healing, but there wasn't anyway to teach him how to use that within the span of one hour…_

It came to Tsunade as soon as she had gone over her thoughts. There was one way that this could be done, with the certainty of Sakura remaining alive. And, it seemed that, after all, she would need Naruto's help to do it. This way would take its toll on Tsunade's life span, just like her Creation Rebirth technique, but the situation was making it necessary.

Tsunade quickly undid the large black belt that held her shirt together, seeing as her jacket was already lying on a chair. She could see Naruto panic; it was a reasonable response. "Tsunade baa-chan… what the hell are you doing?"

"Be quiet Naruto. I'm saving Sakura from dying. Just wait for a second." Her voice was filled with impatience.

Carefully, Tsunade removed her beige shirt, letting it to fall to the floor. Her bare flesh was revealed, and a light blue bra supported her, though Naruto didn't want to think about her, well, ample bosom. Something peculiar was placed right near the center of Tsunade's back. It was a marking similar to the diamond upon her forehead. However, instead of a diamond shape, it resembled a star.

At that very moment, the doors to the emergency room opened, and Kakashi, Yamato, and Shizune stepped inside. All three of them literally let their mouths drop open, and Shizune's face gathered anger that Naruto had only seen paralleled by Sakura and Tsunade. Her expressions should have been obvious though; she had spent a large portion of her life with Tsunade, so Tsunade's mannerisms were likely to rub off on her.

A unified voice came from the group. _**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" **_Naruto nearly jumped behind a chair to defend himself. Raising his arms, Naruto waved his hands back and forth in protest.

"Really, this isn't what it look like…Tsunade baa-chan is trying…"

"All four of you. Shut up, now." Interrupting Naruto, Tsunade's voice was definitely riddled with anger. She always got impatient when people made a fuss, especially if it concerned her actions at that very moment. Taking a deep breath, she focused her chakra to her back, and clasped her hands together, forming a seal.

Everyone watched in fascination as the star on her back glowed white hot, and black ink spread across her midsection, forming intricate patterns. Black, wispy tendrils spiraled from the center, where a large set of concentric rings had been placed. At the center, there was a large, black dot, which had spikes coming off of it, eerily reminding Naruto of the sun.

Her muscles relaxed the seal finished spreading. It covered her entire back, wrapping around the front, and up towards the strap of her bra. The patterns were so elaborate, that it was an achievement in itself to the person who was able to make it. Shizune gasped in surprise, and everyone faced her for an explanation.

"Tsunade-sama! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use that unless you absolutely had to…" One look from Tsunade made Shizune back up behind Kakashi.

"Shizune, what's that seal for?" After hearing Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto all say it in sync, it seemed futile to try not to explain it.

"It's another forbidden technique that Tsunade invented. Using her knowledge of healing the body, and all the various points of where chakra could flow or be manipulated, she devised a technique that would allow the user access to all these points, and release their caps. This, in turn, let the user absorb chakra, as long as it was provided by another shinobi. It originally was made in order for Tsunade to perform a healing in the direst of situations, when her own chakra supply had ran too low to complete the healing needed."

"That doesn't sound bad at all. Why would it be forbidden?" She had refused to explain any further, but seeing Naruto's worried face convinced her to continue on.

"Well, the problem with this technique is there is no way to break it while the chakra in question is being used. Therefore, as long as the user of the technique is using the incoming chakra, the connection can't be broke." Shizune took in a deep breath. Everyone had assumed she had finished, and they looked puzzled. _They don't know the implications of what I just said…oh well, I wasn't expecting them to understand medical techniques._

"While the technique is running, it continuously drains Chakra from the other shinobi. It doesn't stop. The body of the original user will continue to consume chakra, even while not using it. That's why the connection needs to be broken as quickly as possible." Once again, she was met with inquisitive stares. It was almost like explaining it to a child.

"You see…if it continues to suck the chakra out of that person, it won't stop, so it could potentially remove all of their chakra, effectively killing them, and failing to achieve the original purpose. When we designed the technique, it was impossible to remove these flaws, as they came hand in hand with the benefits. We agreed that the technique would never be used unless absolutely needed, and the extra shinobi in question had a large supply of chakra to start with."

Naruto marveled at what he had just heard. An ability that allowed the transfer of pure chakra on itself was groundbreaking. But, if it continued to suck the chakra out of someone until the technique was broken, then the price may be too high to use. Why Tsunade had chosen to use it at this very moment was now obvious: He had an infinite supply of chakra. Not only that, but lending Tsunade his Kyuubi Chakra in small quantities, would help the process of regenerating the damaged cells, or creating new ones.

"I get it. You decided to use the technique because I have a huge supply of unique chakra that you can use to heal Sakura within an hour!" It was slightly surprising that Naruto was able to figure the whole thing out without someone explaining it to him. _Maybe Sakura's smarts are beginning to rub off on you._ She responded with a small nod.

Tsunade returned her attention to Sakura's limp body. Various needles were transferring drugs into her bloodstream, keeping her in a pseudo-comma. Placing herself where she could easily reach Sakura's stomach, Tsunade turned back, signaling Naruto to step forward.

"Now, Naruto, in order to start this technique, I'm going to need you to place the center of your palm on the sun-shaped figure in the center of the seal. The closer the alignment is, the less chakra is going to be wasted in the transfer. I know Jiraiya taught you the Rasengan; think of that spot. That's where your palm needs to touch the sun." As Naruto moved to put his hand forward, Tsunade grabbed him by the wrist. Staring up at Tsunade, he could tell that she was worried.

"Naruto. Once we start this technique, we can't stop it. I'm going to have to ask you this once, and only once. Are you ready to begin? Do you have access to your Kyuubi Chakra?"

"Well, to bring it out, I just need to feel a lot of anger at once. I'm sure I'll be able to pull it out once the technique tries to absorb it." Giving him a confident nod, Tsunade turned her attention to Yamato, Shizune, and Kakashi.

"If Naruto looses control of his chakra, I want you to seal him, Yamato, regardless of how far we are in the process of the surgery. Is that understood?"

Yamato bowed his head slightly. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Naruto. Let's start." Reaching out, he placed his palm onto her back, lining the points as well as he could. Her back felt warm against his cold fingers.

Facing down, Tsunade took many deep breaths, letting the air go in and out of her body slowly. After her fifth breath, Tsunade closed her eyes, and clapped her hands together. Unlike normal techniques, Tsunade formed the seals very slowly and precisely, continuing to deeply breathe. A weird force gripped Naruto's hand, pressing it down against Tsunade's back. His hand suddenly began to feel very warm.

"**Kinjutsu: Chakra Tensou!" (Forbidden Technique: Chakra Transfer!)**

Immediately, the seal upon Tsunade's back lit up, shining a bright orange. It was one of the most peculiar things Naruto had ever experienced. It felt as though the very content of his soul, what didn't make him hollow, what was contained inside his body, was being drained, passing through his arm and out of the center of his palm. The farther reaches of his body seemed to grow cold and numb, while his arm was set ablaze with intense heat at once, becoming the hottest at the point where his palm met the seal. The seal itself glowed an incandescent orange, with the ink itself seemingly twisting and turning inside its boundaries.

Emanating from Tsunade's hands was Chakra of a color that Naruto had not seen before. The outside, the area surrounding the hands, was shaded a pale green, but the chakra directly touching Tsunade's fingers and palm was a dark orange. As she moved the hands over Sakura, Naruto could feel the seal begin to draw an increasing amount of chakra from him. If they were going to keep this up for an hour, he would run out of his own. A trigger would be needed to set off the lowest stage of his Kyuubi transformation.

Digging through his most recent memories, Naruto recounted the moments when they had seen Sasuke for the first time in 3 years. The emotions, the way he regarded them as weaklings; insignificant beings, that look on his smug face, all the bullshit that he had said. He let it sink into his thoughts, and, like a switch, he felt his skin begin to prickle. His hair took on a sharpness, and for the first time, he watched his own nails elongate.

It came to him that he had never watched his own body when he transformed, likely because almost every time leading up to now was on the battlefield, where he didn't have time to pay attention to such petty things. Now, however, it was a marvel to watch his body morph and change under the influence of the chakra. The world gained a tint of red as his eyes underwent a radical change. Where pupils were before, now existed slits, and the irises themselves had turned crimson red.

He could see Kakashi and Yamato tense up as he entered the 0-tailed state. "It's fine, Kakashi-Sensei. I'm still in control."

The speed at which Tsunade was working was baffling. At first, though Naruto could not see it, he knew that she was reattaching the skin on her back together, and reconnecting the nerves and veins. In order to prevent movement to Sakura's body, and possible problems, it was best to work from the back to the front.

Minutes passed, and Naruto could feel his body begin to strain. The drain was beginning to become fatiguing. As an experiment, Naruto tried to move his palm, but it was cemented there, firmly attached to the seal. Well, at least Shizune was right; he would just have to bear with it.

As the minutes began to tick, Naruto could feel his mind lose focus. In order to keep up with the seal, he was going to need access to more Kyuubi Chakra. Digging even further into his memories, he unearthed one that he had rarely thought about: his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of The End. He had tried so hard to bring him back, yet he had refused. He had failed to fulfill his promise to Sakura…

Another set of changes began to take hold. Physically, Naruto could actually feel his body begin to build in power, his muscles teeming with Chakra. Manifesting itself, the Kyuubi Chakra leaked from his body, forming a red cover around him. Looking down his back, he could see one tail, roughly 3 feet long, sprout from the cloud, swaying back and forth, independent from his thoughts.

Both Kakashi and Yamato stepped forward now, and Yamato was beginning to form hand seals. "Stop! I've got this under control still. Please, just wait a little longer. Tsunade baa-chan…how much longer will you need?"

Tsunade didn't look up from her work; it was too crucial to do so. But she had heard him nonetheless. "I've removed all the waste that's polluted the wound. It should take roughly 20 more minutes to reattach the large intestine, and then seal the stomach. After that, we just need to heal the skin, and we're done."

Peeking over Tsunade's shoulder, he was amazed with the progress that had transpired. Even though he couldn't see inside the wound, it seemed to look better on the outside already. A pan on a nearby table had a mixture of water and the foul blood that Tsunade had removed. _I just need to hold on…for another 20 minutes._

His limbs cried out in pain. Every muscle ached, and his body felt like it had been thrashed around in a snowstorm. There was no longer any warmth in his legs and right arm. The abdomen barely had any heat itself. He was on the brink of losing his consciousness. _There's no other way. I need to go farther._

Filtering back to more recent memories, Naruto brought forward bits and pieces of something that he knew would set off the next tail. Vivid colors flashed through his thoughts quickly; the fight with Tobi, Sakura grabbing his hand, interfering with Kisame's fight, Sasuke's appearance. Then, he focused all his attention on the most recent memory he could access.

As he relived it, he could see the blood, running down the blade, soaking into Sakura's vest. The look on her face…the shock, the pain. Quickly, Naruto felt his emotions escalate. His skin began to burn, bringing back warmth to his body, but in an unnatural way. His strength skyrocketed, and he felt a new wave of chakra rush through him. His thoughts became cloudy and blurred; he still knew what was going on, and what he was thinking.

A second tail sprouted from his shroud, and joined the first. Already anticipating Kakashi and Yamato's concern, he growled at them, letting his words come out almost at a near-roar. **"Stop! I've got it! Don't interfere, not when we're so close!"**

Backing off, both of them resumed their seat, albeit with looks of pure tension. Naruto could feel the chakra in his body continue to drain at a constant rate. Minutes passed, and every second, he was struggling to stay at the same level. Not more, not less, but just enough to remain in his two tailed state. The tiles cracked underneath his feet, and he stood, slightly hunched over. The seal upon Tsunade's back continued to glow, even more intense now. The light was so bright, that it almost became a uniform white. The luminescence from the seal formed an eerie kind of glow from the point of contact, and Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato watched in fascination.

Another five minutes passed. _Just another five…I need to…for Sakura…_

"That's it! I've sealed the cut in her stomach. _**Hold on, Naruto! I just need to seal the entry wound!"**_ It must have been stressful on her body as well: it was shaking slightly, and her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat.

Intensity began to grow in the room as they neared the completion of the surgery. With what little observation power Naruto had left, he watched as the wound began to quiver and the sides began to reconstruct themselves. It was something truly and thoroughly unnatural; new tissue was forming, at first with no color, but gaining its tint as blood rushed into the newly formed veins and arteries. The tissue then went from a deep red, but translucent material, to the color of skin, as new layers of skin were added on top of the tissue. Both sides began to near each other: the gap was about half a centimeter wide.

Without warning, Naruto felt his anger begin to rise again. Sasuke had betrayed them! He had left them for dead, left them to pursue a pointless mission of revenge. He had left them, and refused to come back. _**He had tried to kill Sakura.**_ Losing control on his self-restraint, thoughts that he desperately clung to began to fade away. His body was bringing itself to the edge of death, but from his stomach, more chakra began to pour out.

"Kakashi! We need to intervene!" Yamato began to form the hand seals necessary to restrain Naruto. A third tail began to poke itself out from the cloak.

Running forward, Yamato reared his hand back. He froze as Kakashi grabbed his hand in mid-air. _**"WAIT! Look at what's happening!"**_

The tail had stopped forming midway. The shroud itself quivered, and Naruto growled loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. Naruto fought to regain control, and tried to hone his thoughts, to bring himself back to sanity. After searching, Naruto found the thought that he needed to keep his conscious clear. _I will not let Sakura die._

Slowly, the chakra began to recede back into the shroud, and disappeared altogether. Naruto let his eyes flutter for a second. If this lasted for a few more minutes, he would likely fall unconscious. Trying to stay awake, he continued to focus on that one thought. His eyelids felt heavier than a building, and he could feel his body go numb.

"_**THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE!"**_ Tsunade slammed her hands together, and formed another multitude of hand seals.

All of his nerves came back into feeling as the technique released. His palm was still on fire, but for the first time in an hour, his fingers peeled from Tsunade's back. Barely containing the energy to stay awake, he fell backwards, watching the world fly by slowly. As he hit the ground, a grin stretched from ear to ear. He had done it. He had kept his own promise.

Kakashi and Yamato stood over him. It would take a good half hour to recover, but knowing Naruto, he would be able to walk and move by then. His chest rose up and down rapidly, and his breathing was shallow. Tsunade also seemed drained of strength; Shizune moved to help her, and Tsunade leaned against her for support. Looking over, she examined Sakura's stomach. The area that had been wounded looked like it had never been harmed at all.

"Good…job…Naruto. We…we did it." Tsunade was breathing heavily as well. Black ink receded back from her skin, traveling to the midsection of her back. Ink mixed together, condensing, and it seemingly soaked into the sun-shaped figure at the very center. Once all the ink had been reabsorbed, the star shaped figure solidified once again, and it flashed brightly.

"Is…Sakura…Chan…alright?" Naruto lifted his head up from the floor with the feeble amount of strength that was left in his limbs. Rather comically, she returned his question with a typical characterization of his own grin, and a big thumbs up. She had regained her breath, and moved to pick up her shirt.

"It's a major surgery, but she'll likely be conscious by tomorrow. Within two or three days, she should be as good as new. I'd recommend visiting her all the time, though." Winking, she threw on her shirt, adjusting it on her shoulders, and tied her black sash, pulling the shirt tight over her form. Moving to a nearby chair, she threw it on, and moved to the door of the emergency room.

If he hadn't been so damn exhausted, he would have been jumping with joy. He had done it: He had saved Sakura from dying; from leaving him. _I have another chance…another chance to try to show her how I feel. I can't just wait around anymore. It's now, in the next three days, or never. _He grinned as he stared up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling._ It's always easier said than done, though._

He wouldn't move for the next few minutes; he didn't have to. Feeling his breathing slow down, Naruto let his eyes relax, shutting the world off; turning it black. It almost felt like he was going to doze off. A nap sounded awfully good right now. However, he heard Tsunade cough to get his attention, and he peeked his eyes open.

"Naruto…I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I need you to come with me to my office. We've got new information that requires you and I discuss these matters. As soon as you can get on your feet, we'll leave."

Using sheer willpower, Naruto pushed himself off the ground, to his knees. Placing one foot down, his body rose, and he felt like he was going to lose his balance. Swaying slightly, Naruto regained control of his rubbery limbs, and stood straight, or as straight as he could. All of the four senior shinobi in the room stared at him with surprise lighting their eyes.

"Let's go, Tsunade baa-chan." Walking forward, he pushed the door open, and held it open for Tsunade.

She couldn't help but laugh. Naruto truly was a ridiculous kid, through and through.

_Naruto…you never cease to amaze me. First, you're able to keep up with a Kinjutsu that would have killed anyone else, then, within minutes, you're able to push yourself onto your feet to walk with an old lady. Truly, you've become a spitting image of your father, and act the part as well._

Tsunade curtsied to Naruto, and walked through the doorway. Shizune chuckled to herself and followed. "Kakashi! Yamato!"

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama?"

"For now, I want to speak to Naruto in private! I'll call for you two when I need to discuss the matters." They nodded in agreement, and she proceeded into the hallway. Letting go of the door, Naruto jogged to catch up with them. Looking back, Tsunade gazed over Naruto, taking in his form, his posture, his very attitude that seemed to seep into the air around him.

_Naruto…you've got the same gift your father had. When I met Minato, he had said some…pretty perverted stuff on request of Jiraiya. He was just a kid back then, but I swear, if it hadn't been for his attitude, I woulda beat the living shit out of him. He passed it on to you. Just being around you makes people want to be nice to each other. Jiraiya may have perverted both of your minds, but you sure came out as good kids. Look at your father; a genius shinobi, a brave man, and the Hokage to boot._

_You're going to make an even better Hokage than your father, but that's just an old lady's opinion._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire crackled as Juugo threw a log into the blaze. The room was dark, save for the radiance of the flames from the fireplace. For a makeshift hideout, it wasn't half bad. Karin scooted closer to the flames, and she heard Suigetsu chuckle to himself as he examined the edge of Zabuza's sword, studying each point where his blade had made contact with the Samehada.

Sasuke sat in an antique chair, staring lifelessly into the fire. So many things were floating around in his head. Itachi, the supposed true identity of the 3rd Mangekyou Sharingan user, Uchiha Madara, his encounter with the ninja from Konoha… there was so much to be understood that Sasuke almost felt overloaded.

Juugo noticed his concerned gaze, and shuffled underneath his cape. "What's the plan now, Sasuke?"

Karin pushed up her glasses and pointed a finger at Juugo. "Don't be such an idiot! We're going to pursue Itachi, just like before." When nothing came from Sasuke, Karin showed signs of doubt, and turned around to face him. "Right, Sasuke?"

Suigetsu joined into the conversation. "Juugo has a point, Karin. Now that we've learned some kind of information from this Itachi, maybe Sasuke has new plans for what we should do."

Karin swung back around: her face was wrinkled with anger. "Shut up, water boy! You don't need to get involved in this!"

"A slut like you never needed to get involved in what Juugo said." You could have heard a pin drop. Even the roaring of the flames seemed to hold still.

Water splashed across the nearby wall as Karin smashed her fist across Suigetsu's face. His body lost its color and melted into water. Slowly, the droplets recollected, and Suigetsu's body began to reappear. Karin had always found that annoying. The best way to kill Suigetsu would probably to just throw him into a Katon.

"All of you be quiet. We're going after Itachi, nothing's changed." Sasuke clasped his hands together, placing his chin upon them. His gaze remained unwavering, and the flames flickered in the fireplace, dancing to their own tune.

It would take more proof to believe that Uchiha Madara was alive. Surely, he was killed in the fight with Shodaime. There wasn't any good explanation why he should be alive. It was likely just a head game that Itachi had decided to throw at him to confuse and cloud his judgment. Still, something nagged and tugged at his brain, as if the words themselves may not have sounded true, but the idea itself was trying to convince Sasuke of its credibility.

Regardless, his ambitions were not focused on such a trivial matter. Whether Madara would be the third user was inconsequential. Itachi dying would effectively prevent Sojobo from being released. However, Akatsuki was likely moving right now to capture Naruto. Thoughts raced as he remembered the power of the transformed Naruto, strangely reminiscent of the power that he had seen at the Valley of the End.

_Naruto…how strong have you gotten since I last saw you?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Shattered. Please remember to leave a review: they make things a lot easier to fix/include, and it also makes, me, the writer, happy! I'm sure you all want me to be happy.

Anyways, have a good week. And for those returning for the next semester on Monday: I share your pain (sob). See you all next week!

- Yondaime-Sensei


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing With Change

**Author's Note:**Once again, welcome back to another chapter of Shattered. I apologize for the late update, but I had things to deal with this week. My brother got involved in a car accident.

He's doing alright now, but he just suffered some large lacerations across the chest and his left thigh. Loss of blood was the main problem, but luckily, an ambulance got over there quickly. He got stitches, and should be back on his feet within a week or two.

Anyways, _**major**_ thanks to all that reviewed so far. You're making me very, very happy wink. I hope you guys will continue to do so as well. This chapter goes out to my brother, and his health, which I hope will recover in no time.

**Side Note:** Excuse the fact that this chapter is so much talking and information, but I want to progress the story slow, and heck, I'm sure you'll still enjoy reading all of it. Don't worry; more exciting things will get started shortly. I swear.

Without any further distractions, I bring you Chapter 4. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Dealing With Change**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water cascaded over the edge of the cliff, pouring through the air to the pool below. Light caught the mist that was given off by the water, at just the right angle, creating a rainbow that arched over the pool itself, suspended in mid air. The birds nearby warbled their tunes, and a light breeze kicked through the misty air, spraying miniscule droplets of water onto the ground below.

Fish could be seen swimming within the confines of the pool, darting hither and thither, chasing bugs upon the surface. The occasion stone jutted from the still surface, adding an overall serene effect, and allowing a place for a frog or toad to perch itself. Every once in a while, a fish would jump out to catch a mosquito or fly, creating a splash as it came tumbling down. Ripples would resonate across the surface, disturbing its still form. Roaring of water filled the air, the waterfall crashing into the far side of the pond itself, but settling rather quickly. It wasn't a very large flow of water, and only maybe 40 feet from the ground. Still, it projected a scene of earthly magnificence that could not be paralleled by anything that man could make.

Flames flickered as misty drops continued to enter its presence, evaporating almost within contact. Many small branches and dead grass had been used as tinder, but larger, thicker logs had been used to spring up the flames to their height. Two Y-shaped branches had been placed on either side, and across the bridges of their limbs sat a long, but sturdy bamboo stick.

Tied to the stick itself, using thick, rough, and green vines, two small bodies of meat shined, glazed with their cooked surface, burning lightly. Both of them were obviously poultry, likely a type of native chicken. The meat was gaining a nice brown shade, and was ready to be eaten. As if almost perfectly on time, a hand reached down to grab the bamboo, removing it from the jumping fire.

The hand itself could have been described as peculiar. Skin paler then one had ever seen, and nails painted with a sickly tinted violet. It couldn't be described as indigo, something about the shine and color didn't seem to settle as any specific color. On the ring finger, a simplistic, but valuable looking ring was placed. Silver metal glinted in the firelight, as the last rays of sunlight had long been stolen over the horizon. Two bold, black characters had been placed across the front of the ring, in the foreground of a blood colored background. They read _Suzaku_ (_Vermillion Bird)_.

Itachi brought down his left hand to untie the vines holding the birds to the bamboo. Checking the heat, he quickly removed them, and grasped the larger bird in his right hand. From his right hand side, another hand reached over and snatched the meat rather quickly. Unlike the first, this hand hardly resembled a human one.

Blue was all one could see. One would think otherwise, but the skin wasn't just painted blue; the color remained constant through and through. The nails resembled the same color as Itachi's, and a similar style ring had been placed upon the ring finger as well. Its background was a dark, flat yellow, and one single character was placed in front. It read_Nanju (Southern Star)_. Kisame smiled at Itachi as he revealed a toothy grin, biting into his serving, making sounds of contentment after swallowing it.

Itachi shook his head as he watched Kisame eat. "I still don't see why it was such a big deal."

Shooting him a death glance, Kisame continued to eat, albeit slower, and now frowning.

"I mean, what's the big difference if we had eaten fish or birds?" Itachi nibbled on his own portion, but stopped when he heard Kisame choke slightly on his food. Looking over to see if he was caught on a bone, Itachi turned to see a look of pure outrage on his face.

"_**BIG DIFFERENCE? BIG DIFFERENCE? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?"**_ Kisame flailed his arms in a fashion that made his seem much like a child, but that wasn't new to Itachi. Ever since they had first been paired together, Kisame had been the type of guy who was happy-go-lucky, and despite his rather acquired taste for blood, gore, and severing limbs from bodies, he was likely the most comical and energetic of the Akatsuki.

It had kind of grown on Itachi. He seemed so pleased with the simple things in life. No elaborate plots, no scheming, and no grudges. Just pure, plain fun; going with the moment as it came. The only reason Kisame had ever stated he joined Akatsuki was one day, when they had run into a large group of shinobi from the Hidden Village of the Mist. ANBU, no less, and they were very interested in bringing down Kisame.

After killing all of them, he had laughed heartily, and told Itachi that this was what he lived for, what he joined Akatsuki for. "I didn't join this club of stiffs and boring, secretive pricks to go prancing around, tracking down some little animals for some crazy guy I've never seen, bent on world domination."

Itachi had inquired further, and he had responded with a quick stab of Samehada into an already dead ANBU. "I joined because I get to run around and kill anything that gets in my way. It's certainly all I need to get through in life!"

Part of that attitude likely would have rubbed on Itachi the wrong way, but just something about his presence made him feel a little more light-hearted since their initial mission. Maybe it was the last shred of his humanity trying to reach out to the world, and return at least part of the old Itachi, the one that was happy, at least, until the truth had been revealed to him.

"You're a tall, blue, childish killer, embodied as a demon shark." Obviously, he hadn't chosen the right words, as he continued to flail and frown. It almost looked like his bird was about to fly right out of his hands.

"Yes…" Impatience was thick in his voice. "And a shark is _**what**_ kind of animal?"

Rubbing his chin, Itachi pondered not the question at hand, but what would make him shut up before he began to become annoying. Coincidentally, they were one in them same this time around. He had never been very good when it came to words. Heck, killing one's entire clan, only to leave your little brother alive to pursue you, and all of that just to complete your own ambitions? It didn't take speculation or doubt. Itachi knew he wasn't a good person, or a kind one, or an emotional one. His heart was one of stone, but it had some soft spots.

Sasuke would always be his younger brother, and there would always be a bond there. It was unfortunate that he had been so strong. If not, he likely could have spared Sasuke and raised him, training him firsthand, and leaving some other powerful Uchiha to deal with him. But Sasuke possessed that drive, the drive that he saw in no other; the actual _**need **_to surpass him, to kill him. Not only that, but, being his brother, Sasuke had inherited some strong Tengu blood, allowing him to almost follow in his footsteps. Already, he was still a teenager, yet had grown so far in terms of skill and strength. He wouldn't surpass Itachi until he gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, but seeing how recent events played out, that wouldn't come to pass.

Kisame also struck a pleasant chord in his thoughts. Having him around lightened the otherwise stifling mood, and unlike the rest of Akatsuki, he wasn't afraid to say what he wanted, do what he wanted, or act how he wanted. At first it had been a pain to deal with him, but after seeing his abilities, and the way he dealt with companionship, he came to the conclusion that having Kisame around was a good thing; it kept him from completely losing his emotions and humanity.

"Well…"He stumbled through his thoughts to find the right words. "You're a killer?"

"_**GOD DAMNIT ITACHI! IS ALL YOU THINK ABOUT KILLING THINGS?"**_ Continuing his childish display, he crossed his arms and pouted, evidently forgetting about the food in his very hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi set down his meal, resting it on a makeshift plate made out of a large banana leaf. "You do realize that you think about killing stuff even _**more**_ than I do? It's your _favorite_ activity in life."

Opening his mouth to speak, it would have appeared that he was stumped, and at a loss for words, but he suddenly snapped to. "Look, you're missing the point. What kind of animal is a shark classified as?"

"That's all you want? It's a type of fish."

"_**Exactly!**_" A large grin covered his face, revealing his sharp teeth. It had been a mystery how his teeth got so naturally sharp, and stayed that way. Sometimes Itachi humored himself with an image of Kisame using a filer on his teeth, trying to get them to fine points. _If he ever bit his tongue, wouldn't that hurt?_

"Your point being…what?"

"_**YOU'RE SO DENSE! THAT'S IT!"**_Standing up, he stomped to the edge of the pond, watching the fish swim glide silently through the clear, still water.

"You're not going to feel any better yelling all the time. It'll throw you off when it comes time to capture Naruto." He could see that his point was getting across. Kisame let out a large sigh and returned to his seat, plopping down and starting to munch on what was left of his meager ration.

"Look. I'm a fish, so eating fish is like if you ate…Sasuke!" A small grin creeped up onto his face. _Of course, funny whenever he can be. Baka._

"Alright, alright. I see your point. We won't eat fish, end of story. Anyways, we need to relax. Within a few weeks, Pein should be sending us out to get Naruto-kun."

A silence clouded over them, and it set Kisame uneasy. He didn't like it when they weren't talking; Itachi always seemed so angry, and that he was ready to kill anybody at a whim. Finding the right subject to talk about was hard when these kinds of moments rolled along, because it literally seemed like he would slice you in half if you brought up the wrong subject. Basically, the wrong subject was anything he didn't ever want to discuss. Today, though, Kisame saw it fit to venture out.

"Itachi, when you were talking to Sasuke in that clearing today…" Instantly, he looked to watch Kisame speak. It was instinct to stop the conversation there, but he wanted to pursue it. _This question has been really bugging me since this afternoon._

"What about it?" His eyebrows were lowered; he didn't want to enter into this conversation, but this time, Kisame would not be refused.

"You said something about an "Uchiha Madara" to Sasuke, yet I know you killed everyone in clan except your little brother."

"_**Why**_ do you care about that? It's between the _**Uchiha**_ Clan." His voice was filled with malice, and it seemed he was about to crack.

"Well, you also said that you met this man in Akatsuki, yet I don't know anyone other than you who's an Uchiha, let alone able to do that crazy Mangekyou Sharingan with their eyes. I mean, if he was in Akatsuki, shouldn't of I have met him already? It's just kind of…for a lack of better phrasing…fishy?"

"Kisame, you should stop now before I decide to _**stop being nice about this.**_"Shutting his mouth, he looked down at what was left of the cooked bird. Cold had begun to grip its flesh, but food was food.

Itachi always did this when he asked him question that were a bit personal. For example, after the time that Deidara had requested to know what Naruto looked like, instead he provided what Naruto sounded like. Striking him as a peculiar course of action, Kisame had inquired about it, only to receive the cold shoulder, and the refusal to talk for the remainder of the day.

The last time this had happened was the aforementioned event. After returning to their bodies, he had poked around, eventually arriving at the question, "Itachi… are you partially blind for some reason?" Personally, Kisame could have sworn that he was partially blind, but he would likely never know the actual truth behind it. _Phh. He can be all, "I'm too cool and secretive to tell my only partner about myself" if he wants to be. See if I care._

Stripping the last of the meat from the bones, Kisame chucked the pile out towards a tree. Much to his surprise, the bones disappeared into the surface of the trunk, rippling the surface as if it was a liquid. Tapping Itachi on the shoulder, Kisame pointed in the general direction of the anomaly.

"I know Kisame, I know. It's Zetsu, no need to panic." He didn't even bother to turn around to see him. The presence that he gave off had become visible about a minute ago. _The perks of the Sharingan._

There were downsides, though. He had not foreseen that the ancient script in the Tengu Shrine had actually been serious about the Mangekyou Sharingan and its precautions. From the way it was written, it just seemed like the old Uchihas had wanted to discourage anyone from obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan from unnatural means because they didn't like people killing their friends.

Repeated use of the Mangekyou Sharingan had proven him otherwise. As soon as he released his normal Sharingan, he had noticed objects were no longer clear and defined; edges and colors had blurred together. Deterioration had continued to follow him, as he grew older, and continued to activate it.

Still, his eyesight was fine as long as the Sharingan was activated. Luckily, Itachi had gotten to the point where he could easily maintain a Sharingan state, except when sleeping, or trying to prevent people from noticing that he was an Uchiha. Most were instructed to be on the lookout for him, and advertising that he was one of the two known surviving Uchiha was just asking for more trouble. It had been hard to remember what Naruto had looked like as a kid. The day he had come to the city to get him, turning off his Sharingan was absolutely required.

Another reason why Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra would prove to be extremely useful. Regenerative properties were hard to come by in the current world, let alone chakra that allowed quick and full recovery of any damaged tissue. It would restore his eyesight back to what it used to be, making him a container fit for a god. A Tengu god, if you wanted to be exact.

Rippling, the surface of the trunk nearby began to disappear as green form poked its way out. Kisame had never like the way Zetsu looked, or his personality, scratch that, _**personalities.**_ Weird was the only word that could be used to describe. Most of the time, it was like listening to someone argue with their own conscious. There wasn't anything really wrong with that, but the way both sides had almost opposite personalities was utterly creepy. He would likely never get over it as long as he knew Zetsu.

Finally, Zetsu's entire body extended out from the tree's trunk, and he brought himself out, standing upright on the ground. Realizing that he had never seen Zetsu walk before, it was really a confusing moment, as Zetsu almost seemed to float across the ground. Air seemed to bend the light underneath his feet, like the air that rose up off a hot stone surface. His feet didn't even move; the best word to describe how he moved was…hover. _Likely some kind of Chakra trick. Meh, I could care less about this crazy guy. I just hope he doesn't stay here too long._

"**Itachi…Kisame."**Zetsu's black half bowed in unison with the white, and rolled his hand outwards in a polite gesture. Shortly after holding the position, he returned to being upright. His white side seemed displeased; his face was furrowed, and his eyebrows brought down.

"_We watched your whole fight with Sasuke. It was…" _Pausing slightly, Zetsu seemed to be struggling to prevent himself from laughing.

"**Rather uneventful."** Kisame fought the urge to chuckle. _First time they've agreed on something. And it's about Itachi's fight. That's rich._

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm sure that you understand my reasons." Hostility was backed in Itachi's voice. Seemingly he didn't enjoy the presence of Zetsu either. That, or the fact they were questioning his methods.

"_Well, you could have done it another way." _A grunt came from Zetsu's black half.

"**You know that he had to prevent harm from coming to Sasuke. Only reasonable to use a Genjutsu on him."** His other half scoffed in response

"_But it could have been so much easier just to __**nearly**__ kill him…"_Ignored almost instantly, the black half spoke up once again.

"**You know Pein's orders; all of us need to abide by them." **Giving up on the argument, the white side fell silent, and the currently speak half took up the task of speaking to Itachi.

Time seemed to be an important issue with Itachi. Any time being spent with Zetsu was painful enough, but spending free time with him would be like asking for more punishment after it's been already dealt. Thinking on behalf of him, Kisame just wished that Zetsu would disappear into the ground that very moment.

"Why are you here Zetsu? Certainly not for small talk."

"**We're here to inform you that you no longer need to search for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."**

"_**What?!"**_Kisame was unable to hold it in any longer. Not only was Zetsu intruding into their own time, but now he was telling them to cancel a mission they had been working on for over 2 years? It was baffling to him, and a reason would have to be given to quell the growing anger in his stomach. Glancing over, he could swear that Itachi's form was shaking with anger.

"Why the sudden change in plans?" Bringing himself up, Itachi turned to face them. You never really could tell what Itachi was doing with his hands. If one wasn't sticking out his cloak's opening, they were both concealed, lost in his cloak.

"_Pein has decided to capture this Jinchuuriki himself. After his fight with Jiraiya, he predicts that…"_

"**The Jinchuuriki and his friends will seek him out. Final preparations are being made as we speak to you." **Zetsu almost seemed pleased to deliver the news, and a smirk danced upon his lips, starting at the black half, and weaving its way to the other corner of his mouth.

Quiet roamed over the scene, and it was hard to predict what would happen next; _the die have been cast._ The tension was killing Kisame. _Maybe I should just ignore the goddamn dice and slice this freak open with Samehada. It'd save the world one more abomination of nature, sheesh._ Taking initiative, Itachi cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his hand that had just appeared out of his cloak.

"Might I ask…_**whose**_ orders is Pein following?" Zetsu looked taken aback, and his white half even let out a small, nervous cough.

A gust of wind passed by, spraying a light shower of misty droplets onto the trio of Akatsuki. Being a creature of the water, it had always been enjoyable to head back into a source of water and take a swim. Walking around on land was doable for him, but it just didn't feel the same; didn't feel like home to Kisame. Anytime a collection of water was around him, he was compelled to dive right in.

After seeming to agree with himself, Zetsu gathered his composure, and both halves spoke in unison. _**"On Pein's Orders."**_

Sighing, Itachi turned away from him, and tended to the dying fire. His interest seemed much more focused on the fire, but Kisame could tell that he was wrapped up in his own thoughts; he would get this distant look, and his eyes would look far ahead, almost as if he was staring out into space itself, at some distant star.

"I see. Tell Pein that if he needs Kisame or I, we will stay in close proximity of the Fire Country. Once Naruto-kun is dealt with and captured, alert us so we can seal the Kyuubi. That's all I have to say to you, Zetsu."

"_**Very good. We'll inform Pein immediately."**_Without any warning, he began to sink into the ground, his body changing colors, melding with the soft dirt below. Whenever he appeared or disappeared, it confused Kisame. _Why does the surface he's on have to look like that? How can it turn into a liquid and be suspended in place? Bleh. Too much thinking makes a keen blade dull. Zetsu can stay as far away from me if he wants._ As his head disappeared into the ground, Zetsu adorned a smile, and his form faded out within seconds.

With his leaving, Itachi's posture relaxed, and he sat himself down again, picking the last scraps of meat from the bones of his bird. It had gotten cold from sitting out on the banana leaf, at least, on one side: the one that wasn't facing the flames of the fire. Taking this cue, Kisame also sat down, and stared into the dancing lights of orange, yellow, and red.

"Man, that guy just creeps me out to the very core." Merely nodding, Itachi scanned the bones before him for any meat that may have eluded his gaze. Satisfied with his cleaning, he chucked the bones into the fire. They charred, turning black slowly. By the time the fire died, they would just exist as a pile of black ash; he never liked to leave traces of his presence. Carefully, he then tossed in the banana leaf, which caught ablaze within a fraction of a second.

Lying out across the ground, Kisame stared up at the starry sky. He loved looking at all the twinkling lights, so far away from their own home. _What's out there? Maybe something cool? Perhaps some more killers like us? That would be pretty awesome if there were…like…a bunch of rabid shark-men living on some aquatic planet…_

Noticing that Itachi had also laid out to sleep, he figured that it might be nice to converse a bit before they fell asleep. "Hey Itachi!"

"What is it?…I'm going to sleep in five seconds unless you're being serious." Now he knew that Itachi was just messing with him.

"I hate to ask you some more questions, but do you like Zetsu?" He could hear him chuckle lightly, obviously assuming that he wasn't serious in the first place.

"Of course not."

"Yea, I found it kind of weird when you asked him, "On who's orders?", and he was like, "On Pein's orders."" Met with no verbal response, he persisted the subject.

"Why would you ask that, Itachi? Whom else would Pein be listening to other than himself?"

"Kisame…good night." Rolling onto his side, he faced the direction opposite of Kisame, and fell silent.

Understanding the situation, Kisame stared back up at the pale night sky. Somewhere, their target was waiting, and they had been knocked off from the assignment. _The nerve of some people, I swear. If I could slice Zetsu up a bit, I totally would…_

_Cold shoulder as always though. I doubt I'll ever know the truth. Itachi barely ever talks about himself, let alone his goals._

_I wouldn't know the truth unless it came up and smacked me in the face. Even then, it'd be too late._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping through the doorway, Naruto followed Tsunade in; Shizune closed the door behind them, and headed off. Where she was going was uncertain, but it was odd that she wouldn't join them in converstaion. Nostalgia overtook him; this room was all too familiar. Pictures of old faces hung to one side of the room, with golden-laced plaques underneath them, speaking of grand adventures and achievements. Looking down the line, he spied Shodaime and Nidaime. Pausing when he saw Sarutobi, he changed his footing, heading towards it. Wrinkles and that old grin weren't present; it must have been a picture from his younger days.

Sadness panged his heart. Sandaime, the old man, always looking out for him when things were getting the worst they could be. Protecting his people, to the very end, even in the face of his own student, Orochimaru. His sacrifice would not be forgotten in any of the residents Konoha that had lived through the assault. Letting a small grin creep on his face, Naruto looked down to see what the plaque itself said.

"_In loving memory of Sandaime, the most wise and skilled Hokage to ever be seen. His knowledge of techniques was beyond comprehension, and his dedication to this village was unquestionable. At a young age, Sandaime demonstrated that he was an adept at all arts that defined a shinobi, and that he would become the next great leader, with his undying persistence to bring the best to his fellow man around him._

_In his lifetime, not only did he protect the village, but also he brought upon various improvements, trying to strengthen the villagers. He stressed unity between each other, accepting people for who they were, and nothing else. Taking the position early in his adult life, Konoha saw one of its most peaceful times in history, with no major wars occurring and involving Konoha. In fact, Konoha had remained untouched until the appearance of Orochimaru, signifying an ill omen, no doubt._

_Sandaime died protecting this village from the notorious missing Nin, and Sannin, Orochimaru. Even as his former student, Orochimaru was unable to defeat him without the removal of the soul, partly, destroying his arms, preventing any seal from being formed in a very effective manner. Giving his own soul to stop Orochimaru, the invasion was quickly stomped out after his retreat._

_Without Sandaime, the village would have crumbled underneath the scaly foot of Orochimaru and his followers. Only because he acted so swiftly and bravely, at the old age he was, were we able to repel._

_Today, his grave sits buried under Hokage Mountain, along with the bodies of Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime. Forever will they stay there, never to be disturbed again. A great procession was given in his honor, and the entire village attended to pay their respects to the now dead Hokage._

_A successor to surpass him had been thrown into question. Already, he had chosen Minato Namikaze to take upon his title, but after Minato's death, caused from the sealing of the terrible beast, the Kyuubi, Sandaime once again took up the task._

_Now, a direct descendant of Shodaime, and another of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, controls the seat of Hokage. She is powerful and wise, and everyone is sure that Sandaime would have agreed thoroughly with the choice of the new Hokage. May she continue to rule in his stead, passing on and solidifying his beliefs in the next generation, for they are truly magnificent._

_Truly, this man will always be a hero to the people of his, our, and the future generations. May he and his descendants have peace within their family._

Unlike any of the other picture frames, another plaque had been added underneath the first.

_This extra plaque is placed in memorial to both Sandaime, and his now deceased son, Asuma Sarutobi._

"_Sandaime was such a cool guy, I wish I had spent the time to know him better. He truly turned out to be a great father, and he lives on in my heart, and his legacy will be passed down through generations of Sarutobi"_

_Asuma Sarutobi wrote these words. Attempting to stop Akatsuki, a rogue organization full of S-Class Missing Nin, Asuma failed to defeat them, and was killed. His sacrifice was not in vain, and both Akatsuki members have met their end as well. A son, an heir to the Sarutobi clan, resides inside Kurenai Yuhi, and will be born within a few months. May his child be healthy and strong, and may Kurenai find the support she needs from various Konoha shinobi._

_Despite any quirks that Asuma may have had, such as his unmistakable habit of chain-smoking, he proved that every Sarutobi to date was full of strength and courage, even in the face of death. His students will continue to live on, and pass those ideals and behaviors he had taught them into families of their own._

_Asuma had proved himself a capable and loving man, raising three talented shinobi: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. All three saw it out to avenge Asuma, eliminating the Akatsuki. Though usually an act of revenge would not be acceptable, the targets were already listed, in the bingo book, to be killed on sight; so they achieved their goal, and the goal of Konoha as well._

_Asuma and Sandaime._

_You are lost, but not forgotten. Never will you be._

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto reached up to wipe the tears forming in his eyes before they could collect. _Old man… you really watched out for me. I kind of miss you now._

Stepping across, he stared up at a picture that had always troubled him. The face on Hokage Mountain had always brought a creepy feeling over his spine, as if something was there, some force driving him to come closer, to inspect, to inquire, to examine. Studying the smiling face before him, he recognized it as the one belonging to Yondaime, or, based upon the last plaque he just read, Minato Namikaze.

His blond hair and smile brought in feelings of familiarity, but Naruto shrugged them off. Ever since he was a kid, he had gotten those exact same feelings when seeing his face, but it was inconsequential. _I bet everyone has it. He was the Hokage who sealed the Kyuubi…within me. Saved the village from utter destruction, and brought peace, along with his death._

Reaching out, unconsciously, Naruto let his finger trace over the name. His deep thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade's loud cough.

"Naruto, I know you're reminiscing, but we have some important matters that I need to talk to you about." She almost seemed tense, expecting something sudden to happen.

Turning around to face her, Naruto walked up to the empty wooden chair, carefully sitting down in it. "Uh…sure."

Watching her actions, he could tell something was troubling her. Usually Tsunade was quite the straightforward woman, and went directly to what she wanted, or tried to explain her point without distraction. But now, she seemed lost, searching for words. Things didn't piece together just quite right; she was always very open and quick to speak when it came to Naruto. The way she treated him could have almost been considered the type of bond a boy shares with his favorite grandmother.

Seemingly gathered in thoughts, she sighed lightly, and brought her hands together, resting them onto the writing area of her desk. Prodding him, she ran her eyes over Naruto, examining him, looking for something that he could not discern. Her eyebrows perked up slightly, and she glanced over at the picture frames on the nearby wall; the faces of the Hokages preserved for an eternity, staring back out with their smiling faces.

_What's wrong with Tsunade-baa-chan? I've never seen her so concerned with what to say with me._ Shuffling uneasily, he tried to maintain a smile to keep Tsunade off his own feelings. She turned back to face him, and almost nodded to herself, as in reassurance that she was about to discuss something correctly with him. Her hands, he noticed, were clenched tightly, the muscles bunched together.

"Naruto…you seem awfully familiar with that portrait of the Fourth Hokage." Her voice started out wavering, but seemed to gain confidence, the words flowing out smoothly.

"Well, I don't really know anything about him at all. I just kind of feel…you know…connected to him, or something like that. He's the guy that stuck the Kyuubi in me after all." It didn't really seem like an inappropriate question, but he couldn't figure out where Tsunade was going with this.

"Do you feel anything else towards him?" Curiosity was plastered across her face, and now she leaned her chin on upraised hands, balancing her weight slightly forward. One of her eyebrows was raised slightly.

"You could kind of say that…it's just that…that when I look at his face, his facial features strike me as interesting. Familiarity is a good way to describe it. I feel like I've seen his face before, even though I never met him, at least, as far as I can remember back. I just assume that his face was one of the few things I saw when I was born, so, of course, I'm going to have some connection there."

"I see… Does his name ring a bell? You traced his name with your finger just a few minutes ago." Excitement overtook curiosity. Whatever responses he was giving, they were obviously the right ones.

"Do you mean Yondaime? Or do you mean his full name, Minato Namikaze?" This conversation truly seemed to be going nowhere important. _Why would Tsunade-baa-chan need to talk to me about something as trivial as this? And in private? Something has to be going on._

"Both of them. What sort of emotions do you get when you hear either?" Tsunade was almost leaning completely over her desk. It was inevitable, but Naruto glanced down at her ample bosom, hanging slightly over the desk. Gravity pulls on everything, and her shirt could barely hold her chest in. _Man, she may be old, but her body will always be like when she was 20. That's going to be weird when I see what she really looks like…_

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I really don't understand why we're talking about this. Importance doesn't seem present here. Are you sure this is why you…"

"Shut up and _**answer**_ the question Naruto!" A glint of anger flashed through her eyes. She may have been prodding gently for answers, but she wanted them, one way or another.

Naruto didn't want to answer; an outside force compelled him not to. He knew why this was holding him back. Every time he looked into that face, he felt, deep down, that somehow, he was directly connected with him. Sure, he may have sealed the Kyuubi inside him, but every once in a while, Naruto would look into a mirror, and compare himself to Yondaime. Chills would run up his spine when he did this. Facial features, hair, everything…was just like a spitting image of the Fourth Hokage.

He had always disregarded this. Even in his wildest dreams, there would be no way he could be family of the Fourth Hokage. That would be absolutely, positively too absurd. The son of the Fourth Hokage never would have had the Kyuubi sealed in him, then ignored by the people of Konoha, doomed to live a childhood of misery. He would have never been teased, ridiculed, and left alone to improve on his own. Hokage wouldn't be a dream, it would be almost guaranteed. _The son of Yondaime wouldn't have the drive to be the next Hokage…_

Shaking himself from thoughts, he fought the compulsion to remain silent; a vein was beginning to throb on Tsunade's forehead. If there was one thing that he could bet Sakura learned from her, more than anything else, it was the aggressive, "I'm going to be who I want and do and say what I want, and if you have a problem with that, I'll smash your face in and send you flying across town" attitude. Realistically, Sakura had inherited almost everything from Tsunade, except Sakura had her own personality, though her training heavily influenced it. The only other thing that he could list was that Sakura didn't have the voluptuous curves that Tsunade did, but that would have to remain a secret to never reveal: he would be a bloody mess within a few seconds of saying it out loud.

It didn't bother him, though. Sakura was the most beautiful, in his opinion, of the girls in their generation. She wasn't busty, like Hinata had just recently become, but her figure was very feminine, and it was attractive to Naruto. To start dating a girl like Sakura would be the stuff dreams are made of. _That'll never happen though…Sakura doesn't love me like that…_

Pains gripped his heart, reminded him of past pain that he had conceivably masked. Sakura would always love Sasuke…Naruto had come to terms with that. Regardless, she meant the world to him; her happiness reflected his. He wanted Sasuke back for his own reasons, for that bond that he had made, but in part, all of his actions were to protect Sakura's well-being and health. The remorseful resolution he had come to was that, no matter what he did, Sakura would be with Sasuke, and his emotions would always go unrequited. Just out of the sheer love he felt towards her, he would do anything.

Noticing he had lead himself off track once again, Naruto quickly tried to respond before he meet his doom at Tsunade's growing anger. Truth was going to have to come in his words. "Connection. I feel like I'm related to him. Probably sounds pretty farfetched to you, though."

Tsunade's face brightened up like the sun rising over the mountains. This very set of words must have been what she was looking for, because once she had heard them, a smile flared up, and she leaped to her feet, turning to face out towards Konoha. _What's so important about that…_

"It seems like we've reached the heart of this conversation, Naruto. Would you mind coming over here?" Lazily, she waved a hand at her side, gesturing for him to come to her left side. Cautiously, he got up from the chair, padding over the wooden planks set into the floor. Taking his place, he stared out the windows as well, admiring the beauty of Konoha. All the things that the plaques had said were right: the Hokages had worked with all their power to preserve this wonderful haven.

Lifting her arms, Tsunade grasped him by both shoulders. Turning him to face her, she stared straight into Naruto's eyes. "I need to tell you something that's likely going to change something inside you. Do you want me to? Now is your only chance."

_Huh? Why is this so important?_ People usually weren't serious around him, but whenever they did get serious, it meant something big. And here Tsunade was, grabbing him by the shoulders, telling him that she needs to tell him something that could change the very fabric of who he was. Change the very ground upon which he based his character. Racking his mind, he tried to figure out what this may have to deal with. _Regardless, I need to know what this is about. I'll go through my life never knowing if I pass this up._

Taking a deep breath, he merely nodded in approval. She seemed to pause a second for her own sake, and then made eye contact with him. "Naruto…do you know who your parents are?"

Confusion sprung across his face. She knew that he had an idea of where she was going with this, but still, he didn't quite grasp what she was implying yet. His shoulders got stiff under her touch, and his eyes stared far off, as if trying to recall something that had been dug deep into memory, either to forget the pain, or to remember it forever.

"I…I…don't know. The faces aren't clear, and I can't remember…anything. I was an orphan from birth, that's all I can remember." Furrows appeared in the skin of his forehead. Parents were definitely a sensitive subject when it came to Naruto. Since a young age, he had been abandoned, with no one to watch over him, take care of him, love him, and console him. Everything had just been day after day of misery and loneliness, with no one to speak to, to love.

For these exact reasons, Tsunade had tried to approach the conversation carefully. Success was rewarded when she realized that she could use the picture of Yondaime to spark the conversation itself. From there, it was only a matter of asking the right questions.

"Naruto…" Bringing himself back into focus, he met Tsunade's gaze once again.

"**Your father was Minato Namikaze, or Yondaime. He was our Fourth Hokage."**

Eyes wide open, his mouth opened slightly. Comprehension had left him, what he had just heard made everything else disappear. The words themselves seemed to remain in the air, echoing endlessly. But, above all else, Naruto didn't want to believe what he had just heard. So many times, he had considered the even possibility of it ridiculous, and that if he was the son of Minato, then things would have been so much different.

Still, here was Tsunade, a woman he trusted and treated like family, telling him otherwise. This wasn't something that would change everything, but something about it was…unsettling, revealing of his true nature and ancestry. _I'm the son of the Fourth…_ sense was not an option here. It couldn't make sense, it wouldn't. _Why?_ So many questions floated through his brain, each screaming out, demanding to be answered. It almost felt like he was going to collapse.

Somehow, though,_**everything**_ fit into place. All the feelings he had towards Minato, all the looks they shared… his body itself almost seemed to agree, without listening to his thoughts, believing with every fiber it had that what Tsunade had just said was the full truth, and that there was no other answer. However, all his questions still buzzed, stinging his consciousness with their presence.

Trying to steel his mind, Naruto focused, bring questions together. Ideas upon how this could be true were tossed; any kind of assumptions he may have made on this matter needed to be cast away. Taking every single question, he came up with the simplest question one could ask; one that humans have been asking all of their existence.

"…How?"

Taking in quite a deep breath, Tsunade began to speak slowly. "Well…that's going to be quite a long history. Do you mind if we sit down again?"

Without answering, Naruto rushed to the chair he had once been sitting in. Waiting patiently, he watched Tsunade come back to the desk. She could tell he was brimming with questions that needed answering. _This is going to take a while…_ Sitting down, Tsunade arranged some of the paperwork to move it out of her way.

"Your father, Minato Namikaze, was a _**genius**_ at birth. By the age he graduated as a genin, many already speculated that he would be the next Hokage. Also, he had a personality that caught people off guard. It didn't matter to him how good he was compared to other shinobi; Minato always maintained a positive outlook and tried to instill that feeling into others. Failure wasn't a word he knew, and it was replaced by the phrase, "Keep Trying." Many laughed at how charming your father was. Not to make you jealous, but he was quite the woman's man. _**Half**_ of the genin class kunoichi had the hots for him."

_Geniuses._ Naruto had heard his fill on them. The word, in his opinion, was hollow; a mere title bestowed by those who did not understand what gave a shinobi true power; the drive to protect. One could obtain massive power by being clever, or charming, or powerful, but if one's objective was not to protect, then they would fail, lose to the one whose objective was. This was likely one of the most firm believes that Naruto had cemented into his personality, and why bonds were so very important to him.

Being a genius meant nothing. Being stronger meant nothing. Taller, faster; these words meant nothing in the face of danger. All the strength that you would ever need came from your drive to protect. If you didn't pursue that, then all those titles you may have meant nothing to the outcome of your battles. It fact, the word genius had almost begun to become taboo with Naruto. He despised when people judged how a person was, or what they could achieve, based on a title. Warmth spread over his body as he realized that his father held the same ideals as he did.

"Your father underwent instruction from Jiraiya. They got along with each other better than any student and master at that time. Both had the happy-go-lucky feel to them, the spark of goofiness that made you smile. He learned from Jiraiya so quickly, that within the first year, he had already become extremely adept, and began to develop his own techniques. At this point, Jiraiya tutored Minato personally, and there, he developed two new techniques. The first you've learned already, and even progressed on, at the young age you're at."

"You mean the Rasengan?" Naruto's interest was peaked, and he was absorbing everything that was being thrown at him.

"Exactly. Your father developed this technique, but was unable to finish it, as a result of his death. You, however, have added your wind element to it, creating a more complete technique. Funny how things run in families; Minato was a wind element as well."

"Now, other than the Rasengan, Minato developed the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). This new type of ability was an outbreak of genius: it allowed him to instantaneously travel from spot to spot, as long as they were marked with special seals. Allowing instantaneous, or close enough that it appears to be, travel was groundbreaking. A flee-on-sight order was given to all those who opposed Konoha in the Third Ninja War for him. Thinking ahead, Jiraiya wrote down the seal, and it is currently in possession."

"Shortly after, Minato was chosen by Sandaime to succeed him as Hokage. The people were overjoyed. Minato was hailed as one of the strongest shinobi to ever grace the ninja world, and easily took the position of Hokage. During his short reign, he made many diplomatic missions, and the most important, at least, to you history, being to visit the Whirlpool Country."

"The Whirlpool Country…?" That didn't sound right. On the maps he had seen, there was no Whirlpool Country.

"It doesn't exist anymore. It's part of the Fire Country, near the border of the Rain Country." Satisfied, he returned to silence, and she took it as a sign to continue with the history lesson.

"Anyways, your soon-to-be mother, Kushina Uzumaki, fell in love with Minato at first sight. On his mission to the Whirlpool Country, he met her, and they hit it off like firecrackers. Their newfound love was only strengthened when a surprise attack occurred, and Minato defended them, preventing the death of Kushina, which was the target for kidnapping by these shinobi."

"Winning over her father's approval, Kushina began a relationship with Minato. When he returned to Konoha, she snuck away, and appeared in Konoha to visit him. That very day, they got married, without any procession, any guests. I assume that on their honeymoon, you were conceived."

"Could you…not talk about…that?" Though he was trying to be angry, she could tell he was too engulfed into the story to be angry that she had mentioned his deceased parents having sex.

"Alright, so from there, Kushina stayed with Minato, and they watched over her pregnancy. Luckily, he hadn't had any relatively important missions at that time, so he got to spend a significant amount of time with her. I remember hearing about them from Jiraiya. Deemed the most well suited couple in all of Konoha."

"Kushina Uzumaki…your mother. The best way to describe her would be to compare her looks to, well…" Caught on her words, Naruto shot her an inquisitive look.

"She looked a lot like Sakura does now, but her hair was longer, and darker in color. Also she had bright blue eyes, just like you. Personality wise, she was a tomboy, and you somehow inherited some of that. In fact, some of her techniques, and style of fighting, mimic the way you fight."

A mental image began to form. _Young, beautiful, with blue eyes and dark red hair…_ Getting a pretty good idea of what she likely looked like, he then placed his father next to her, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Both were smiling from ear to ear, and he swore that they must have been the two happiest people in the world. Suddenly, his image flashed, and two more figures appeared, in the same posture as his parents.

Standing there was Sakura, her hair short and kinky, like always. Following the hand wrapped around her shoulder, he traced the arm to a face that he knew all too well. Naruto stared at himself, grinning wildly, and Sakura as well. Staring at Minato and Kushina, he gasped with the similarity between each parent, and the respective person of the next generation. Shaking the chills from his body, Naruto dispelled the image, and regained his focus on the world at hand.

"So, she gave birth to me, and died in the process?" His voice was laced with a sort of sadness that was hard to explain. It seemed like he understood what had happened, and come to terms with it, but was being sad on_purpose_. As if it was supposed to be that he acted sad. No doubt, he was sad about it. _Perhaps he is angry that his parents weren't there? Maybe I should keep explaining everything. Sour memories isn't what I want to leave him with, especially with the news I have to bring upon him after this…_

"Naruto…I understand the rest of this is going to be touchy, but I need to explain to you why your father sealed the Kyuubi in you." Anger flashed in his eyes. _He must blame his father's sealing of the Kyuubi for all the misery he's gone through._ Remaining silent, she decided to pursue the matter.

"When the Kyuubi attacked the village, we couldn't stop it. No ninja could. Against the advice of the elders, and other comrades, Minato summoned Gamabunta, and took on the task of fighting the Kyuubi. Somehow, he was able to get enough of an opening to use a forbidden sealing technique on the Kyuubi itself. What was going through his mind afterwards was unknown, but I assume he was trying to find a place to seal it."

"Using his cleverness, Minato realized that a Jinchuuriki could harness the power of a Bijuu, not only amplifying its strength, but putting it into a human form as well. Doing so would allow a ninja of amazing caliber, one who could fend off anything, protect the village from harm. I assume he chose you because of the confidence he had in his genes. Also, you had just been born, and any being that had already established a normal connection with their chakra would reject the Bijuu, getting killed in the process."

"As a newborn, your body had not yet solidified its connection to your chakra. So, adding in a foreign one would be of no problem; at that stage, it would become part of you; normal chakra that your body expected to have."

All the information that Tsunade was providing didn't seem to be helping his mood. Arms now crossed on his chest, Naruto was paying attention, very carefully, but seemingly blocking his mind to incoming news. Engorged in his own thoughts, he could barely process or accept what she was saying. _I need to get his attention, or this could end... badly._

"Look, Naruto…" Waiting for him to make eye contact, she stopped speaking. After realizing that she had stopped, he turned to see what was going on.

"Your father didn't mean for things to turn out the way he did. He told the people that he wanted you to be seen as a hero, a boy who would one day protect the village, become Hokage, and lead everyone to an age of peace. But with the sealing of the Kyuubi came a price; Minato died shortly after the sealing."

"If he could have, he would have stayed behind, and watched over and took care of you. This wasn't his intention, and he would be outraged if he were still alive. You are the savior of Konoha, Naruto. I'm not going to dodge around with fancy words here. We need you to survive the troubles brewing in the future, and you're father did what he did for that very purpose."

Resolve was breaking. What she was saying swayed his thoughts, bending walls made of weak mud. His anger had always been childish in matters of this topic, but he didn't want to change them. For so many years, he had built upon the fact that the Fourth Hokage sealed him, and his parents had left him in horror, letting him fend for himself. But now, knowing that the Fourth Hokage _**was**_ his father, it somehow skewed the facts, and put them back together, in a way that made sense, one that relieved his anger.

Acceptance was on his shoulder. Of course Minato had tried to make his life wonderful. _Who wouldn't want their son to be bestowed with amazing power? Not only that, but to protect the village, to carry on your ideals and beliefs?_ There wasn't any questioning now. Listening to Tsunade was imperative; she was telling the truth, to her knowledge of it.

"I…think I get what you're trying to say, Tsunade-baa-chan…" His voice was distant, and she knew that no matter how much information she threw at him, it would take some time for him to get acclimated to the idea of Minato, the Fourth Hokage, not only being his father, but sealing the Kyuubi in his for a _**good**_ purpose. What struck her as so amusing was the fact that he pursued the goal that Minato had wanted all along: Naruto wanted to protect the people of Konoha, gain their recognition. He wanted to be Hokage.

Smiling, she remembered that she had something of high value. It was rightfully Naruto's, as a matter of fact, but that didn't really mean that he was ready for it when he was younger. However, it was obvious that Naruto needed it now. Though it may not be as helpful as the key to his Hakke Seal, it would still prove to become extremely handy, pray that he trained enough with it.

Reaching down to the lowest drawer on the desk, Tsunade tapped the lock, putting in the exact amount of chakra needed to unlock the lock, and maintained it for 10 seconds. Hearing a click, she pulled the drawer out, and searched through various metal boxes, until she found one, labeled "Minato". Fascinated, Naruto peeked over the desk to try to get a better look at what she was doing, but was unable to see it completely.

Tossing the metal box onto the desk, he poked at it, testing to see its purpose. Chuckling, Tsunade placed her finger on the lock, once again pouring in the right amount of chakra, and maintaining it. Opening on it's own, the top half of the box peeled open, revealing a scroll packed into a velvet lining.

Removing the scroll, she checked to make sure it was the correct one. Only one set of characters was written on the outside of the scroll, and the sealed area. It read:

"_Hiraishin No Jutsu: The Seal, performing of, and all the miniscule details that no one cares about."_

Without any indication, she placed it in Naruto's open hands. Marvel was stamped across his face. Here, in his very hands, was the technique that had made Minato Nami…his father so famous. Learning this technique would create a huge boost in his prowess and fighting ability. Staring up at her, Naruto tried to discern if it was a trick. Noticing his feelings, she opened her mouth to speak.

"That scroll was written by Minato and Jiraiya. It's complete instructions on how to use that technique. It's forbidden, but I'm sure no one cares at this point." As he rolled the scroll over in his hands, she noticed that she had forgotten to mention a key detail.

"Naruto…that technique requires a lot of practice. You need to be careful. Listen to everything the scroll says. If not, you might end up transporting only…parts of your body." He visibly gulped, and the imagery was none to pleasant for him to think about.

Placing the scroll lightly inside his pocket, he brought his attention forward to Tsunade. Shifting uncomfortably, she averted her gaze, returning back to the portraits hanging upon the wall. "Is there anything else you need to talk to me about? I'd like to check up on Sakura-chan."

"Unfortunately, yes. Please get comfortable Naruto, this is…going to be hard." Not knowing how to respond, he merely scooted his chair closer to the desk.

_What's got Tsunade-baa-chan so serious again?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Still, many apologies for the fluffiness, but I wanted to go pretty in-depth here, so I needed to talk about some of the less major points of the story for a little bit. We'll get back on track of the main storyline in the next chapter.

Please, drop off a review. They are like sacred objects; each one is another bolster to my confidence and determination to keep writing this fanfic, and, plus, every single person who reviews is awesome wink. I don't want to sound begging, so I'll leave it here.

Anyways, that's it for now; the next chapter should be up next weekend, likely Saturday. Have a great week!

- Yondaime-Sensei


	5. Chapter 5: With Pein Comes Pain

**Authors' Note:** Welcome back readers, to another installment of Shattered. Boy, thanks to all those who reviewed so far. I understand that there aren't as many NaruxSaku lovers out there as NaruxHina, or SasuxSaku, but I really do thank you for all the support. To those who haven't reviewed: Do it! (Nudge)

Anyways, this chapter was quite a problem. I tried my best to keep it in character, but it's kind of hard to do so. This is, at least, how I envision what Jiraiya's death would do to Naruto, along with knowing that Minato is his father.

Well, I don't want to ramble on about how hard this chapter was to write or anything like that, so I'll stop it here. But be warned: Many apologies if I got a little OOC here, but I tried my best (Sweatdrop).

_**BIG NOTE** :_ For those of you who have read the latest Manga, Chapter 385, I do not like exactly where Kishimoto is going, some of the manga will be incorporated here to maintain a relatively canon storyline, but hell, it isn't canon in the first place, eh? To those who may be angry that I am straying off the path of the manga, that's precisely why I wrote this fanfiction. To write it out how I saw it fit.

_**Do understand, however, that I will take multiple ideas that don't conflict with my original story plan and add them in as I go. **_

**Note:** Tsunade's flashback was when she was almost 12. She didn't know Orochimaru back then. Also, in case you're confused about the time of day this is, and what day, this is Day 1, late at night (10ish to 12ish). All of these events have transpired within the first day.

So, without further distractions, I bring you Chapter 5. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: With Pein Comes Pain**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The skin on Tsunade's forehead was creased, creating furrows in her otherwise flawless skin. It has always intrigued Naruto to no end. She was at least 50, yet she had found some way to look like she was 20. There weren't any signs of aging…at all. Even the woman's chest seemed to defy the laws of time and gravity; her bosom perked up with life, threatening to burst out of her clothing. People had always questioned what she looked like underneath the disguise, and how nice or cruel old age had been to her looks. One thing was not debatable, however. Tsunade had one of the largest chests in the ninja world when she was 20, and still maintains that position today.

Her face was riddled with thought. A soft, smooth hand was laid out to support her head, resting her chin upon her palm. Following down her forearm, the elbow connected with the old, wooden desk below. Papers were scattered across its lacquered surface. No matter what Hokage, what time of day, what state Konoha was in, anything; papers were always on the desk. Regardless of natural logic, which assumed that there must have been sometime where papers weren't there, it defied; remained unchanging, a monument to hard work, that, in Naruto's opinion, tended to be completely useless in the long run. Impossible seemed a reasonable word to choose for the phenomena, but yet it persisted on.

Obviously something was wrong. If she had just brought him in to talk about Minato, then likely, Kakashi and Yamato would have been allowed to join in. Even after that, it seemed unlikely that Tsunade would prevent his departure. She knew how much Naruto wanted to leave and watch over Sakura during her recovery. Deep down, he had the feeling that she knew how much he cared about Sakura, and was supporting him whenever she found the chance to. Call it a hunch or feeling, but it was almost like she was pushing for them to get together because she knew something that he didn't. Perhaps it was something about Sakura's feelings, but she would likely never tell him.

Whatever the problem could be... it eluded Naruto's mind. Sure, there were a lot of things that he could expect, but so many things in the world could go wrong. Some of them require attention, and some don't. The root of this confusion was the fact that she had seen it necessary to talk to him in _**private**_, without the presence of any other high-up shinobi, or friends of his. This thing had to be important to the point where she could only share it with Naruto, confirming that it had to deal with him and Tsunade.

"Look, Naruto…this is going to be hard to say, but I'd like you to meet someone first." Pointing to the corner of the office, opposite of the portraits, he spied a small pond. It looked makeshift, like it had just been made in a hurry. A simple plastic container sat on the ground, filled with water. In the center, a large, flat granite stone sat. It was incredibly smooth, but had remained rough and flat on both faces, allowing it to sit level in the water. On top of the water, Naruto saw a dazzling display.

A toad, very old in appearance, lied silently. His eyes were wide open, and it seemed that he had been listening to the entire conversation. Colors were dark, but many of them scattered themselves across the creature's skin. Facial expressions were present, and as far as Naruto could tell, he was looking at him, with one eyebrow raised. White hair grizzled his small face.

In terms of stature, the toad was quite small, compared to other members of his race. Still, something about his presence gave off the impression of great importance - a toad likely as, or more important than Gamabunta. If you were to pick him up, you would be able to shoulder his weight comfortably, and he would likely be able to fit there as well. For one who seemed so important, this seemed strange.

Jiraiya had mentioned the toads numerous times during his training. Despite his original beliefs, he had explained to Naruto that just because a toad was big didn't mean that he was the highest in the ranks. In fact, Gamabunta was only one of the top 10 toads, and the ones above him had much more sway in toad matters. The only other information that had been disclosed to him was that there was one toad, an immense, wise toad that could not be summoned: he was their leader. Jiraiya stated that he had set out to find this master of toads, and finally stumbled upon Myouboku Mountain. In a boast, he had said that he was the strongest summoner when it came to toads, and could call upon each one at will, except the "Great Sage".

And now, here sat this toad. Old, with an air of wisdom. _This guy is probably one of the top 10 toads Jiraiya was telling me about. What's he here for?_ Almost as if taking cue, Pa Toad leaped off the stone, plopping onto the desk where they were sitting. He bowed to Tsunade, revealing his back to Naruto.

Fascination overtook him as he stared carefully at the skin. Numbers had been burned into the toad's back, seven of them. From what he saw, there wasn't any connection between them; they seemed random and out of place. Yet, he knew that no one would burn numbers into a toad's back, especially one with such a feeling of specialty and power, without a good reason. _I bet that this is what Tsunade wants to talk about. She assumes I know about toads and their connections with people, since I trained with Ero-Sennin._

His eyes lost focus as he got deeper into his thoughts. _But I don't know anything about toads. Ero-Sennin always talked about them, and I can summon Gamabunta easily nowadays, but that's not really going to help this problem. I should tell her this moment; Sakura-chan needs my attention right now._

As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Tsunade raised a hand to stop him. "Naruto, whatever you're thinking, that's not what is going on around here. I respect your opinion and voice, but right now, you really need to just _**shut up and listen**_. Please."

A retort was forming in his lips, but he pulled it back. Based upon her face, he noticed that Tsunade had gotten progressively angrier since she told him to stay and talk. Briefly, if for nothing more than a second, he swore that she let her face relax, and her true emotion come out. It looked like she was about to cry.

Looking down, she addressed the decrepit toad upon the desk. "Well, I think you should go ahead and introduce yourself."

Turning around to meet his gaze, the toad spun, his white hair twitching slightly at the eyebrows. He didn't seem pleased in the slightest. "Greetings, Uzumaki Naruto."

Unsure of how to proceed, he scrambled for words. "Uh…nice to meet you…?"

Frowning in displeasure, the old toad sighed lightly to himself. "I'm Pa Toad. Surely Jiraiya mentioned me at least once?" His voice sounded hopeful.

Lifting up his hand, Naruto rubbed his head nervously. Taking the sign, Pa Toad frowned even more this time around, mumbling to himself. "Of all the stupid things…"

"Well, I don't know very much about you…so…uh…"

Anger was written across Pa Toad's face. _The nerve of this kid! You think that Jiraiya would have at least mentioned the highest-ranking toads to him, should an encounter like this happen! Hmph, Jiraiya. Annoying me even from the afterlife…_

"This is how it is, little boy. I'm Pa Toad, the second highest-ranking toad in the world! Along with Ma Toad, we both directly assist the Great Toad Sage on Myouboku Mountain. Hopefully that rings at least a bell with you?"

Within the mention of Myouboku Mountain, his eyes brightened up, a liaison to talk to Pa Toad without sounding like a complete knucklehead. "The Great Toad Sage? The really big, wise toad that Jiraiya met, right?"

Pa Toad seemed slightly surprised, but crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Hah. At least Jiraiya saw it fit to tell you about the greatest Toad in existence. Maybe I can let you off a little easier for that."

At the mention of Jiraiya's name once again, Tsunade suddenly let out a cough, one that sounded like it had been held, clenched into her throat. Quickly turning to avoid eye contact, she face out towards the windows, and she took in deep breaths. Each one was shaky; as she inhaled, she would make slight noises in the process, and from what he could hear, they sounded like…sobs. A lone hand rose from her side shortly after, dragging across the top of her cheeks, near the bottom of her eyes.

Expecting her to stop crying, he stayed relaxed, and didn't get up to go to her. But, after wiping her eyes, a fresh wave of sobs and tears came out, more intense than the last. Pa Toad frowned with dismay, and he swore that even he had a tear forming in the corner of his eye. Things suddenly began to become a little clearer to Naruto. Pa Toad, Tsunade's crying...it all had to do with…Jiraiya. _What's…what's happened to Jiraiya?_

Fear gripped into his stomach. Of all the things that could possibly be wrong, anything dealing with Jiraiya was just as important as things that dealt with Sakura. Jiraiya was his teacher, his mentor, his friend, and his…family. Spending 2 and a half years with a person, explicitly, really created a bond that could be comparable to brothers. In this case, Naruto almost felt like Jiraiya was the father he had never had. No matter what the news was, and how bad it could potentially be, he had to know. Unable to restrain his curiosity, despite the state of Tsunade, he rose to speak.

"Naruto, I already know what's going on through your head. Don't speak, just let Tsunade speak." Pa Toad had turned his back to both of them, but he could tell that Pa Toad was also gripped by a wave of sadness. The fear settled farther down into his body, clawing at his heart and lungs, making it hard to breath. Suspense was literally killing him.

It seemed that she had calmed herself down, but as she turned to face him, he could see that she was still in distress. Instead of trying to wipe away the tears, she let the flow freely now. Bringing her composure back slightly, she attempted to make eye contact with Naruto, but could not hold it. Letting her head drop slightly, she stared blankly at the desk in front of her.

Words tried to leave her mouth, but they were jumbled, mumbled. He could barely hear anything; save for seeing her lips move to form words. It was almost like she was talking to herself. Seemingly planning out how she was going to say something, her voice suddenly grew in volume, yet she still stared down at the desk; hot, fresh tears ran down her cheeks, falling off her chin onto the wood below, making small _plops_ as they hit the surface with a small splash of water.

"Naruto…I'm pretty sure you've figured out who this talk is about by now…"

"Yes, Tsunade-baa-chan. Please, tell me what's going on!" Pa Toad noted that his voice was rushed; a mixture of urgency and fear clouded his voice.

Another awkward silence gripped the three as Tsunade remained silent, thinking over what she was about to say. These next words would have to be treaded on carefully; she knew that what she said now was about to affect Naruto in a way that may be permanent. Responsibility was a dangerous thing, and taking it upon yourself to inform a boy who's life has been full of mishaps and misery that one of his mentors, his pseudo-family figure, had passed away in a fight with Akatsuki; it was one of the hardest things she had done in a while. Whatever became of this conversation, she would have to deal with personally.

"Jiraiya…he left Konoha a few days ago, against my wishes. He followed a lead on Akatsuki's Leader, whom we now know is called Pein. When he got there…he…he fought Pein." She choked on the last part of her words, and new tears poured from her hazel eyes.

"Naruto…Jiraiya's…he's…dead. He died fighting against Pein, and burned the information he found out into Pa Toad's back." Her voice faltered with the last few words, and she was unable to face him. Turning her back, she let her own tears out, bracing herself for the onslaught of emotion that was about to come.

Objects blurred, his weight disappeared, and the very seconds of time seemed to freeze in place. His eyes grew wide, staring out into nothing, not even bothering to register what he saw in his brain. In fact, one could say that his brain wasn't even working. Comprehension, listening, sight, taste, touch; it had all left the building. No sound graced his ears, no feeling prickled his skin, no warmth emanated from his heart. Within the seconds he had been aware of what was going on, the world had gone cold; cold was the only thing left.

Cold was the only thing he could feel. There was no light, no bright exuberance of hope, no rushing of the heart, no blood in his cheeks. The very blood in his body seemed drained, and every breath he took stabbed into his lungs like a thousand knives, over and over again. Everything was dead; the world was dead, love for others was dead, justice and fairness was dead…he was dead.

For the first few seconds, thoughts and consciousness had left completely. There was no such thing as thinking. As soon as the message had been delivered, everything that made Naruto, well, Naruto, had taken an exit. Only a hollow shell of a body sat in that chair. But, slowly, luckily at all, pieces of character and emotions began to sink back into his mind, bringing him back, closer to the real world. Sounds began to filter into his ears once again. Rough wood could be felt underneath his fingertips. Tips of long strands of hair prickled his forehead. One thing would not seem to come back, however. No warmth returned to his heart.

Lacking any thought, Naruto's hands squeezed down upon the arms of the chair, and he felt the wood give way under his force, cracking and splintering. Pa Toad watched on with nervous glances. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but it wasn't going to be pretty. Worst-case scenario would be the releasing of Kyuubi Chakra, at which point there would be no stopping Naruto. Tsunade may have considered it highly important that she speak to him in private, but not having Yamato here was a folly on her part, at least, Pa Toad thought so. At any rate, he'd love to have Yamato here right now.

Suddenly, his body relaxed its grip. Anger was being replaced with another emotion, as the empty words resonated in his brain._Naruto…Jiraiya's…he's…dead_. Sustaining his intense swelling of anger was impossible, as another one came flooding in, drowning out all other emotions he may have possessed at the time. Tears took no time to form, and blazing, wet trails ran down his cheeks as he brought his eyes closer together. His form was racked with tremors as sobs began to come out, uneven, choked by the little constraint he had left. Crying wasn't going to do anything, but that didn't mean anything to him right now.

Feebly, Naruto tried to slam his fist down on the desk in front of him, succeeding only to make a small _thump_. Streams now came from his eyes, almost no longer single tears. Weak and demoralized, he tried to stop the tears, but every nerve and muscle in his body was unresponsive to any impulses he may have had. Thought clouded over in sorrow, and he knew nothing at the moment other than the solemn and grave truth. Jiraiya was dead, gone from his life, taken away from him.

Pain gripped at his heart, and if it were not for the mere chair holding him up, Naruto would have collapsed onto the floor. Pain was all that he could feel now, taking over his sadness quickly. He would never have another conversation with him, another adventure, and another inconspicuous attempt to sneak him into a brothel; never again would he have his company. A void was now there, a piece of his life, a piece of his heart, ripped out from his body, and stomped on by Pain itself, only to turn and rub it's bloody foot on his shirt, laughing in his face.

Growing, the pain tore at him, settling into his mind and thoughts as well. Everything was pain, and pain was everything. Not realizing it, he felt himself grip at his own jacket with a hand, pulling tightly against the material, almost tearing through it with his nails. His mind was overwhelmed by primal feelings and thoughts. Mental breakdown was only a step away, and from there, only darkness existed, lighted by a dark red figure. He knew too well what would happen if he let his sanity leave him, but the fight was a faltering struggle, and he was losing ground quickly, being pushed against the line by shadows, teetering over the edge to his stability, his control over his being. Falling now would only mean to become a monster, an abomination that no longer resembled Uzumaki Naruto.

Wiping tears from her cheeks, Tsunade tried to regain her composure. Mourning would find another time to bother her; she had already let herself cry once for him today. If she did any more crying, Jiraiya would send her a message from the afterlife, making fun of her and calling her a crybaby. _Huh…that would be just like you, wouldn't it Jiraiya?_ It had slipped her mind that Naruto was still in the room.

Lifting her head, she pivoted in her chair, facing her body back into the original positioning. As soon as she saw him, she couldn't help but gasp; his face was vacant, tinged with the signs of pain. Tears streamed down both of his cheeks, passing over his naturally marked whiskers. A small pool collected at the butt of his chin, and fell silently onto his jacket below, reflecting light in their short life span, only to explode upon a rigid surface.

Looking over her shoulder, it was quite obvious that Pa Toad was concerned as well. The wooden arms were splintered where they met with Naruto's hands, and blood leaked from multiple puncture points. They were small enough to be disregarded, but still, it provided a disturbing sight, as he almost seemed entranced, unaware of the damage being inflicted to him. Highly concerned, Tsunade raised her voice, despite it's wavering quality.

"Naruto…are…are you going to be alright?" No response came, and she exchanged worried glances with Pa Toad.

"Can you hear me? Naruto? Naruto? _Naruto?!_"

Something was calling to him from a distance; it started off as a whisper, but grew in intensity. It reached out to him, pulling him back from the line, fighting against the shadows themselves. A roar, so loud and immense that words could not be used to measure it, erupted from that darkness, that abyss. Chills ran down his spine as he tried to escape the sound, pushing himself towards the whispers, now resembling hushed voices. _It sounds so…familiar…_

Dragged out of his own nightmares, the world around him came flushing back in. Noises grew in strength, and slowly became clear and distinct from each other. His eyes tried to focus, but he was still slightly zoned out, and things were still a little blurry. Feeling came back to his body, a new wave of impulse being sent into his brain, interpreting things for the first time in a good chunk of time. Sensations were almost alien; it reminded him of what it felt like to go completely numb, and slowly regain feeling. Things weren't clear, but they weren't indescribable as well. He felt something rough under his hand, but he couldn't feel the splinters that had been created earlier in the wood.

Calling, the same voice rang out once again, stealing his attention. Finally, things were back to normal, or at least close. From what he could tell, it was a feminine voice, but due to his pure lack of thought and consciousness, Naruto could not determine who was talking. _There were only three people in the room before…another person came in?_ Raising his view, he stared up to be met by the concerned gazes of both Tsunade and Pa Toad.

Seeing their worried faces, the past memories came whirling back into the picture, and his thought returned in a blazed, trying to process everything that had just happened in the last moment. _Jiraiya is…dead_. No matter how hard he tried, that very thought would not escape his notice every few seconds. Persisting, he gathered himself, condensing the pain and sorrow to just one point; his heart ached under the pressure, and the need to clutch at that part of his chest overtook him.

"_**Naruto?! Are you there?!"**_ Urgency filled her words, and for the first time in what seemed like forever to him, he met her gaze and acknowledged that she was actually there. _I'm not dreaming anymore…_

"Yes, Tsunade-baa-chan. I'm right here, but it's just hard to think." Creases became emphasized as he clenched tighter onto his jacket, deepening the shadows and lines.

Unsure of how to proceed, silence overtook them once again. She knew that he had almost reached the edge of collapse just a few moments before, and would need some time to recuperate. After all, he took bonds very seriously, and just severing one suddenly, such a close one at that, deserved some time to just mull over. He remained still, enveloped in thoughts, clenching ever tighter against his jacket, as to ease the pain of his heart.

_So many things…and now this…_ The amount of stress he had been through today; calling it a hell of a day would be an understatement. A beautiful girl, one that he had made so many promises to, one that he felt attracted to, had almost died under his hands. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was his father. Jiraiya had died fighting the Akatsuki Leader. There was so much to take in at once, that it was hard to even think about anything else edgewise.

A loud cough came from Tsunade, and he assumed she wanted his attention. Matching her gaze once more, she peered into him, inspecting him. Checking into his very soul and emotions, it would seem, to see if he had stabilized. Seemingly satisfied, she opened her lips to speak.

"Look, Naruto…I know that you are likely in a painful state right now, but we need to discuss some matters revolving Jiraiya. Will you be…alright to speak about it?" She seemed genuinely concerned for him, and it was reasonable. In fact, that was just the right way to put it. _I…think I can…_

"I'll try to…manage, Tsunade-baa-chan." Doubtful looks were shot at him from Pa Toad, but he disregarded them. Right now, what the toads thought of him was frivolous.

Taking a pause to make sure he was ready, she stopped for a few seconds. Noticing his vacant gaze, she nodded and moved on. "Before Jiraiya…died…he burned a message onto Pa Toad's back. I'm sure you've noticed those by now."

Even though he had seen them, hearing Tsunade prompted him to take a closer look. For his convenience, Pa Toad shuffled, spinning his body around so both of them could take a close look at his back. Dark, black numbers had been etched into his skin, slightly burning the area around them. Likely it would have been slightly painful, as if getting a tattoo. It looked like, though, that like tattoos, the numbers were now permanently burned into the skin, and remain there until the day Pa Toad died.

All of the numbers had seemingly no relation to one another. Trying to find a pattern, he gazed, squinting and moving in closer. Unable to discern anything at all, he simply read the numbers back to himself. They were written as "9,31,8,106,7,207,15". Jumbled numbers that didn't have any relevance to each other; it truly was confusing to Naruto. Giving up on the idea of decoding any message, he looked to Tsunade for some kind of understanding.

"Tsunade-baa-chan? Do you know what this is supposed to mean?"

"That's the problem…I…uh…don't" Rubbing the top of her head in a freakishly similar style to Naruto, she let off a nervous smile.

_She doesn't have a clue…_Helplessness overcame him. Here they were, the two people that likely knew Jiraiya the best - out of the ones still alive. And yet, they still couldn't decipher a silly message left behind in 7 numbers. _If we can't do this, then how can we even say that we knew Jiraiya like family?_ Tsunade seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as her face was lined slightly with frustration and anger.

"Do you have any…ideas?" Nothing came in response, and they slipped into a period of silence. He personally never liked them; being the loud, outgoing person he was, he didn't like silence when he deemed it unnecessary. The only time silence should occur is when one asked for it.

Shifting uncomfortably, Tsunade glanced at Pa Toad, then to Naruto, and then back at Pa Toad, like she was searching for ideas. Shrugging her shoulders, she merely placed her hands on her desk, and sighed.

"The best idea I've had so far was to sit and try to think back on memories of him, to maybe give us some kind of clue." Expecting an outburst from Naruto, she sunk slightly in her chair.

"Alright, if you think that'll help. I'll let you know if I find something." Without another word, he closed his eyes, clasping his hands together and setting them gently on his lap.

Surprise came to her mind. _He's so…calm now. Why?_ As she thought about it, the reasons became clearer than water at a pond. _The message is a key to him avenging Jiraiya's death…_

Following his example, she closed her eyes, letting her feelings get pushed aside for the moment. Taking a few deep breaths, she dug into her thoughts and memories, sorting past the more recent memories, digging down deep into the catacombs and recesses of her mind. There, she would start with childhood memories, and slowly work her way out to the present. Memories flashed like images before her closed eyes, almost like a projector, using her eyes as a screen. Various memories came through; her mother and father, joining the ninja academy, meeting friends, getting to know her senseis.

As she got closer to her leaving the academy, memories of Jiraiya began to surface. He had always had white hair, which wasn't too peculiar, but sure wasn't normal. As a kid, she had to admit, he wasn't the most attractive guy, or the worst looking of them. Jiraiya was just…Jiraiya. There really wasn't any other way to put it. In fact, his attitude made a lot of parallels, to her, showing how much Jiraiya and Naruto really were like each other.

Memories became longer, streams of images instead of single pictures. Talking with friends during class, trying to go on a date with the class cutie, and all the little things girls did in class at the academy. Most of them were pleasant memories, ones that Tsunade considered dear to her development in childhood. And, unfortunately, memories of her last year in the academy came to mind. That year was filled with so much unnecessary attention. She was one of the first girls to develop a chest, and for that, all the boys flocked to her like vultures to a carrion feast.

And then a certain memory came along that forced itself into her vision. Overwhelming her, it played out now like a movie, as if she was reliving the very moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tsunade sat quietly, bored as hell, with her other friends. Class was always such a bother. They really didn't learn anything at all. Sure, you were taught the basics, but when would that save you from a Chunnin, or even higher than that? Instead of talking about the nature of chakra, they should be teaching elemental techniques. At least that would be interesting. But of course, standard adult responses were "It's too dangerous!" or "Not everyone has the same element strengths!" Well then, why not just teach all of them so that they can practice every single one? Sheesh. Sometimes it almost seemed that she was more mature and intelligent than the very adults she had been raised to respect._

_Today was pretty tense, though. Only a week left before the final exams, and then they were home free. She would ace the exams easy; better than 90 of the kids here, no questions and hands down. Already she had realized her potential: she had amazing chakra control. In fact, she had been practicing a new idea. Instead of bothering with all that chakra stuff, and techniques, why not just use raw chakra? Especially since she was a girl, most wouldn't expect her to be able to punch a hole through a wall. Demonstration was not given to others yet; first, she wanted it to be her unique style of fighting, and second, the instructors would likely criticize her for it, saying it would be "Too dangerous to pursue direct close combat as a young girl."_

_Bah. They were useless. At least, the new leader of the team she would be placed on would understand her troubles, and her amazing talents. He would help her blossom into the greatest kunoichi that Konoha had seen in a century. Maybe one day she would be Hokage, but it didn't really appeal to her. What was the point of taking care of all these people, when half of them could give a rat's ass about you?_

_Adjusting her shirt, she tried to at least look interested in what was going on. There never really was a need to know the information, but she decided to listen anyways; already, Tsunade wanted to pursue the path of a Medical shinobi. Sure, it may not by as exciting, but heck, all her skills fit perfectly for it. Plus, though she wouldn't admit it, she wasn't very good with Ninjutsu._

_Suddenly, a nudge came from her right. Her friend, Hamaki, handed her a small note. On the front, it simply said "Hey Tsunade". Instantly, she recognized that handwriting. Looking up towards the front-right corner of the room, she traced along the rows of desks, and came to the second row. At the desk closest to the wall, a young boy sat, staring back up at her._

_That pervert. Jiraiya had to be one of the most annoying boys she had ever met. A natural born womanizer, her mother had always told her, just like his father. He certainly stood out in a crowd. Loud, perverted, shining white hair. Definitely, he was not one of the regular types. Ever since Tsunade had met him, he chased after her with a zeal that was indomitable. Likely, she had refused his request for a date over 100 times, yet he continued to persist, to bother her every day. Whether he was just damn obsessed with her, or just thickheaded, he obviously didn't get the message._

_Opening the small note, she was surprised to not find his usual vulgar sketches and straightforward questions. Instead, there was simply a line of text at the top, followed by a series of numbers. Seven numbers followed each other, and they were pretty random. Why Jiraiya had gone to such odd lengths to write a note, she was uncertain, but he deserved a shot based on his creativity. It read:_

_Look at the third word of the first sentence in the numbered pages. It's all in our textbook._

_24,90,172,31,57,89,203_

_Following the instructions, Tsunade flipped open her textbook. A basic book explaining the various aspects of being a shinobi; proper chakra usage, ways to use your tools, escape, attack, defense, etc. Searching through the pages, she came upon Page 24. The first sentence read:_

"_What you __**do**__ in situations like these is the only smart option, you run."_

_Taking a pencil, Tsunade copied down the word, right underneath the message that had been given to her. She could feel herself get a little bit excited. Solving puzzles and secret codes were always fun, no matter what they were. Maybe she would grow out of it when she got older, but for now, puzzles would always be a staple form of entertainment._

_Finished writing, she hurried to flip to the next page. Passing through long pages of hand-drawn images and text, she made it to Page 90. This sentence said:_

"_At times, __**you**__ should learn to attempt Ninjutsu, whether it's your forte or not. A balanced Shinobi is a strong Shinobi."_

"_You…" Dropping her pencil as soon as she was finished, Tsunade quickly referenced for the next page number. Arriving at Page 172, it read:_

"_What Hokages__** want **__most is for their people to be protected."_

_Moving on, she then flipped backwards towards the front of the book. On Page 31, there were a few pictures of fighting styles. The text written was:_

"_Stating again, __**to**__ use Taijutsu when your Ninjutsu is weak is folly."_

_The message itself was beginning to become clear, but she didn't care; finding out the entire message was what was important. It gripped her curiosity, and pushed her to figure it out, even if the end result would be some perverted comment._

_Turning through more pages, Tsunade could feel her excitement get escalated as each word drew her closer to the final answer. Reading the number 57 at the bottom, she checked the top for the next word._

"_Most shinobi __**eat**__ Soldier Pills to regain lost energy quickly in tough situations."_

_Without thinking now, she wrote down the word, and automatically checked for the next page number. Her nearby friends now seemed intrigued with her newfound interest in the textbook; she herself had told them she hated school, and all of the bland textbooks. Whether they were reading the message on the paper as well, she didn't know. In fact, she didn't care at all._

_Coming to Page 89, another set of text and pictures appeared. These were describing healthy diets and habits among kunoichi that were growing up into "young women"._

"_Always eat __**lunch**__, even if you feel like you need to be skinnier; it's unhealthy not to."_

_At a blazing speed she worked now, and before others had even seen her write down a word, she was already turning to the last page of the puzzle._

_Finally._

_On Page 203, teamwork was the main emphasis. It had pictures of teammates using their ninjutsu together to create stronger ones, such as using wind and water to create a biting, miniature typhoon. At the top, she scanned the words with preciseness being the focus._

"_Always, work__** together**__ as a team; you will be many times stronger together than separate."_

_Putting the last piece into place, Tsunade shut her textbook rather hard, and gripped the note with both hands, marveling at her own work. However, once she read over the message, excitement was replaced with…disappointment. That baka…of all the goddamn things he could say in a secret message. Taking one last good look at it, she checked to see if she misinterpreted it. Together, the words formed:_

_**Do you want to eat lunch together?**_

_Marveling at the whole stupidity of the situation, Tsunade got angry, quite quickly. People knew she had a short temper, especially Jiraiya. To deliberately send her a message that he knew would get her excited, only to have another freaking request for a date…she was tempted to use her new skills on him that very moment. Taking the anger out on the paper, she crunched it back together, using chakra to condense it to the point where it was a tenth of the original size._

_With all her might, she stood up in the middle of class, and threw the paper at Jiraiya's back. Putting as much chakra into it as possible, it zipped through the air, humming. The silence of the students was disrupted as Jiraiya screamed in pain. Not only had the paper hit him, but also it had broken the skin, and burrowed slightly into his arm; the force of the throw threw off her aim slightly._

_Everyone glared at Tsunade with hateful eyes, and Jiraiya sat on the floor, muttering curse words, trying to pry out the paper. Their sensei turned around, and signaled Tsunade to come up to the front of the class._

_Boy, those following days were the worst in the academy, seeing as she had to stay and clean the whole room, and then stay until sunset._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it. Jiraiya had left her a coded message, just like he did in the old days. _Jiraiya, you clever man…leaving me notes, just for me to find out the answer and hate you for it? Phh. You didn't change at all._ It made sense now; he left a message that only Tsunade would understand, and only because she knew him and his affections from her childhood. Literally, it would be impossible for anyone else to know this information; exactly why he entrusted the code to her. Even more so, no one else even knew about their childhood, other than Orochimaru and Sandaime, which were both now deceased.

Revelation came over Tsunade, but a snag in her theorizing was apparent; with what reference was she supposed to compare the numbers to? In the note way back then, he had let her in on the idea to use the textbook. But now, there were millions of books in Konoha, and the book they used in school back then went out of print years ago in exchange for a new one.

Obviously, there was a reasonable way to approach this. She may know what the message is supposed to mean, but there was someone else who probably knew where to find it. Heck, he had spent the last 3 years with Jiraiya, and, above anyone else, knew what writing that old pervert was making. Bringing herself out of thoughts, she opened her eyelids, letting light and color shoot into her eyes once again. Taking a second to get adjusted, she glanced in Naruto's direction.

Still deep in thought, he sat quietly, breathing evenly. Instead of in his lap, his arms were now crossed across his jacket, making slight ruffling noises each time he moved his arms slightly. Had he found any memories about Jiraiya was unclear, but it was imperative that she relay this new development to him. Hopefully, he would have a good idea of the literature Jiraiya had written, or what he was interested in reading.

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

His eyelids opened slowly, giving off a tired and peaceful look. Yet, his face still remained slightly contorted; pain was still swirling inside him, and it would take a long time for that current to calm. Letting his arms fall to his sides gently, he brought his eyes to stare into hers.

"I've got a good idea of what the code is, but I'm going to need your help." A flash of excitement sped through his eyes. Eager to hear what she had to say, he leaned forward, putting his hands upon the wooden desk for support.

"_**What is it, Tsunade-baa-chan?"**_

"Well, when I was little, Jiraiya always tried to flirt with me in the Ninja Academy." From his expression, she could tell that he just wanted to hear the reasoning, not all the little fillings between.

"Anyways, one day, a week before my final exams, Jiraiya gave me this note in class. It had 7 random numbers on it, just like this one. Saying to use the textbook, he told me to use the numbers to find the page, and take the third word of each sentence. Supposedly, it would reveal a secret message to me once I figured out the whole thing."

"What did the message say?" Naruto seemed genuinely curious; there wasn't any sarcasm present in his voice.

"It said, "Do you want to eat lunch together"." Raising an eyebrow in return, she noticed him grin slightly. Blushing, despite thinking she wasn't embarrassed, she pursued to change the topic.

"That's not important. What's great about this is the fact that he likely did the same thing here, knowing I would come across the message and be the only one who knew how to figure it out."

Dull glances came from Naruto, as the words tried to register reason into Naruto's head. Stumped, he rubbed his chin in frustration. Like a light, he suddenly brightened up from the implication of the words.

"You mean that we know the code, but we just need to figure out where to use it!" For the first time in a while, he smiled wide, just like usual. Leaning back in his chair, he stared up at the ceiling, letting a small chuckle escape his mouth. It sure helped lighten the mood behind everything. _Is he just trying to…make himself feel better?_

"That's why I need you, Naruto." Stopping his small moment of celebration, Naruto paused, and was, from her point of view, quite confused.

"Uh…what do I have to do with it?" His voice gained a serious tone, losing its temporary streak of carefree happiness.

"Since you spent so much time with Jiraiya, I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas behind what book he would leave the message for."

Thinking for a second, he tapped a finger against his left temple. It was unfortunate; just when Naruto seemed to be pushing his negative emotions aside; this recent question had brought them back to the surface. Every few seconds, whenever he came across a particular moment that may have stood out to him, his body cringed. Misty eyes were present, but he managed to stay in control.

"There are only two books that Jiraiya talked to me about. The new Icha-Icha, which I gave to Kakashi on my return to Konoha, and the other was the book he had written as an autobiography, told through the life of a fictional character, named Naruto. Once I asked him why I had the same name, but he didn't want to respond to that."

"I don't he'd leave a dying message within a perverted book for the everyday person. Tell me more about this book he wrote. I remember it slightly."

"Well, he had written the first installment a long time ago. Jiraiya mentioned it was…before I was born." His voice cracked, and lost volume at the end of his sentence. Surely, all this talk about Jiraiya wasn't easy, but it would hopefully come to a close soon.

"Do you happen to have a copy of this book? If it's over 207 pages, then it'll be a good candidate." This may be it. The only serious book Jiraiya had ever written would likely be the reference they needed.

Never before had she expected Jiraiya to become a writer. At the release of his first book, she almost couldn't take him seriously. It had been the first time they had seen each other in years. He definitely looked like his old self, but he had grown in maturity, albeit just a little. Also, he was a growing to be a more handsome man than she had previously thought. When she read over the pages, it amazed her that the perverted teenager she once knew was able to write something so detailed. And to be perfectly honest, it was very interesting to hear about his recent escapades.

Orochimaru's departure and betrayal. That had signified the change in Jiraiya. Things were no longer carefree and harmless. Everything was just as it was, no optimism thrown into the mix. Chasing after Orochimaru, he failed to bring him back, and at that point, he left Konoha on his own venture, leaving Tsunade with little more than "I'm going to explore a little bit. See you in a few years."

"I don't, Tsunade-baa-chan…but shouldn't the library have one? It's got all the old writings and junk."

Genius. A pure stroke of unmodified genius. Coming from Naruto, it was a near miracle. Never before had something so simple, yet so smart came from his lips. Of all the places to look, every nook and cranny, the answer they were looking for was right there, in the city they lived in. Not only that, but it was in a location that was accessible to the _**public.**_ How she had failed to notice this before was daunting. Letting a grin spread from ear to ear, Tsunade pounded her hand lightly on the table.

"That's_perfect_ thinking Naruto! I'm sure we'll be able to find a copy of Jiraiya's book inside the Konoha Library." Chuckling at Naruto's stunned expression, she rose from her chair, making way towards the door of the office.

"You…_**agree?**_" He seemed so uncertain that this was happening. Perhaps he thought of it as a dream, where he was appraised for an idea. Rarely did this happen, and not from one that he regarded as his superior.

"Yes, Yes. It's a clever idea. However, the library is closed this late at night."

Keeping track of the time had eluded Naruto's current troubles and thoughts. Looking outside, he noticed that it was already dark, with the pale moon rising high in the sky. Many of the lights in Konoha were off, and only some of the late-night shops were open. People were heading off to sleep all across the town, as many didn't enjoy the rather non-existent nightlife here.

Sure, there were a few late night bars, and some nice barbeque restaurants designed for young couples, but other than that, Konoha was rather dull. No red light district were present, which was the case in most Hidden Villages. Civilian towns were the centers for gambling and womanizing, and that's were ninja went to enjoy themselves.

"Can I still get in?" Rising up out of his chair, he moved to stand next to Tsunade. She remained still, staring down at the small welcoming mat. A few pairs of high heels were neatly arranged, placed by size, to avoid mix-ups between Shizune and her.

"No, but if anyone gives you trouble for it, just let them know that you're there on my orders. If they question you further, you have the right to threaten them. If they still won't believe you…well…I'll take no stance when people complain to me about it.

Without saying anymore, Naruto quickly checked himself. The wounds on his hands had already healed fully. _Regenerative qualities…that's a positive I get in exchange, I guess._ Opening the door with one hand, he stopped as he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder. Spinning around to face Tsunade, he gave her a curious look.

"Naruto…I…I can never tell you to _forget_ Jiraiya died. That's not reasonable." Averting his gaze, he tried to not let emotions rise to the surface, not when he had just finished burying them.

"So…if you need some time…well…_**alone**_, go ahead. I'll be up all night." Surprised, he locked eyes with her briefly to see if she really meant it.

"Take as _**long**_ as you want…alright?" Removing her hand from him, she leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

Just like when he was young, and she had accepted him. Feelings of nostalgia welled up inside him, and a little tiny corner of his mouth perked up. Stepping lightly, Tsunade returned to her desk, and pulled some papers off the nearest stack. Opening a drawer in the desk, she pulled out some ink, and a large stamp. Closing the door behind him, he moved to leave the building.

_Tsunade-baa-chan…you miss him as much as me, don't you?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind howled through the trees, bringing that familiar rustling noise; the sound that no one can exactly describe, but has known it since their childhood. There is no need to tell someone about it, just mentioning the rustling of leaves brings a scene in ones brain, imagery that will be burned into memory. Leaves peeled from their safe and comfortable homes, caught by the violent wind. Shining with their waxy surface, moonlight glinted off of them, creating small shadows, weaving in and out of sight. If one did no bother to watch, then you would never catch the spectacle firsthand.

It had gotten colder since the afternoon. The harsh wind had a biting quality to it; stole warmth from your body, and at the same time, pierced through your skin like thousands of needles, pricking at your insides. Weather was quite known for fluctuating in Konoha. During winters, it was cold and harsh, while it was warm and moderate in the summer. Whipping his hair sideways, Naruto pulled his jacket tighter as he surveyed the scene. It was all too familiar in his memories.

Training grounds never really changed much. A few patches of grass, some dirt, some trees. It was pretty simple stuff. Off in the woods were stumps, which one could practice on. The ground in one area was still slightly cracked from Sakura's punch during the bell test. Most of the cracks had sealed, but the point of impact still was there, marked into the ground. The dirt shined in the light of the moon, and small particles of dirt were whipped into the air.

Staring at the ground, Naruto reflected on his experiences within the last 24 hours. Letting emotions free, he broke his control on them, freely thinking, freely feeling. He knew what was coming, and exactly why he had chosen this area to come to. Muscles tensed as his body fired up under the swelling anger. Unlike before, now he could let go, let out all these feelings of hate, frustration, and anger. Feeling a tingle upon his skin, he felt the familiar transformation occur. Second nature to him now, it was barely even noticeable as the nails on his fingers sharpened and elongated. Prickling his neck and forehead, his hair became sharp and rigid, losing its smooth and shiny quality.

Invisible weights were tied to his body. Each burden that he beared created tension in his body and soul. Every failure to uphold some part of these burdens had chipped away at him, slowly whitling down his hopes and optimism. And now, he could feel the weight of Jiraiya's death, failing to bring Sasuke back, and Sakura's near death push down, making each step heavy and pained. Almost, it felt as thought the weights were still attached now, but had no effect upon his own performance.

Charging forward, he let himself claw through the bark of trees, ripping inch-deep gouges. Sounds of scraping and splintering wood could barely be heard over the howl of the tempest brewing around him. Yelling as he moved, Naruto sped through the surrounding area, clawing all objects in sight. Already, his fingers were suffering minor punctures, but his Kyuubi Chakra was taking care of that. Small bloodstains could be found, spread apart, across the ground, leaving small, blackened spots among the almost white ground.

His mind was not on the moment. It was not on the clawing, or the transformation. Vivid imagery passed through his thoughts, relating pieces of stories; Sakura's healing, Yondaime, Jiraiya, Sasuke. Memories mingled with current thoughts, creating a melting pot of emotions, thoughts, and ideas.

_Sasuke had betrayed us. Before, it was tolerable. I loved Sasuke like a brother. Anything would be reasonable to do, as long as it had brought him back. But now, he stabbed Sakura-chan. Stabbed her. Intended to kill her. Take away from me the most precious thing I could imagine. He deserves to pay!..._

Actions became even more violent. No longer were trees just being clawed at, but mauled apart, slashed into tiny pieces until there was nothing left but a jagged stump of wood. The force of his yells became strong enough to shake the branches of nearby trees. Ground quaked underneath each step of his foot. Naruto couldn't notice the red chakra that was beginning to pour out from his skin. Blinded by his fury, he continued on, leveling tree after tree.

_Sakura…I failed to protect you… I failed to bring Sasuke back again. It's all my fault! Why? Why am I so weak? I have a tailed beast inside me, and yet I'm still too weak to protect you, or anyone else. Because of me, you could have died… and because of me…Sasuke isn't back in your arms yet!!_

There was no more clawing. There was no more slashing. The one-tailed shroud fully formed around him, and began to extend out from his own arms, crunching the wood underneath it's grip. Clouds of dust now kicked up behind him, and the sound of falling timber clouded over the howling of the wind. Even his roars shook the very soil.

_Jiraiya…it's my fault too…I got you involved in Akatsuki. They chased me, not you! Because you decided to teach me…to befriend me…you died for nothing!!! All you had to do was stay in Konoha!!!! Why? Why did you do it?!? Was it to protect me? Why Jiraiya…_

_If I was strong enough to fight Akatsuki without your help…you would…you would…YOU WOULD BE ALIVE!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!__** I WANT TO KILL THE AKATSUKI LEADER! WITH MY BARE HANDS!!**_

His form became blurred as the shroud formed two more consecutive tails. Speed was a figurative measurement now; he wasn't going fast, but the world was going slow. Tree's burned with the force of his chakra, and instead of one, whole sections of forest came crashing down with each swipe. The little bit of thought that Naruto had left came to the realization that he was getting dangerously close to his four-tailed state. Slowing down his rampage, he told his body to stop moving, but it struggled against him.

Something wasn't right. Clouded, his mind had two separate trains of thought. One screamed out, raged, roaring for revenge against the Akatsuki Leader. Wanted to see him die brutally, mutilated by his own hands, cloak stained in flesh and blood. The other was dominated by the presence of the other, but still fought to keep him calm, to control his powers before he lost it.

Parts of his body and limbs would not respond. Trying to move was impossible. Muscles convulsed on their own. Tension built up in his thoughts as the smaller train of thought continued to dissipate, growing smaller by the minute. It was like a candle. Surrounded by darkness, it was fueled by the wax, but once the wax melted away, darkness overcame that very candle; and snuffed the life from it.

Tails began to form in the shroud. However, not just one tail formed along with the previous three. Six new tails pushed their way out, and Naruto yelled out in pain as his body disobeyed his own requests; pleas to stop or move any part of him were ignored. He seemed to no longer be inside his body; the sane part of Naruto was a spectator, locked in a cage, staring at the world outside, watching his body move on it's own accord.

Chakra began to burn at his skin. The very strands of fabric that held his clothing together melted away into tiny flakes, burning away the cuffs of his jacket's sleeves. Pain was the only thing that he could feel; it felt as though his very soul was being burned alive. Fighting with what little consciousness he had left, Naruto screamed out in protest.

_I can't! I can't let this take over me! I'm better than this! Revenge isn't the answer!_

_I need to do this for Sakura! For Sasuke! For my father! FOR JIRAIYA!_

Both minds collided together, and everything went into chaos as his thoughts exploded. There wasn't any thought anymore, just instincts fighting instincts. Conflict in the purest form. From the bottom of his stomach, a roar came bellowing out, shaking the very air itself. Ground cracked and gave way underneath his feet. All the trees within a hundred yards bent backwards, snapping at the base of the trunk. The wind was pushed in all directions, creating a zone around Naruto where the air stood still. Particles of the ground melted, breaking apart without anything touching them. The very heat of the chakra around him scorched the grass patches, turning them into a brown color, only to catch and sizzle into black ashes.

The world shook, tinted red. It didn't matter what color the world was; he couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't control.

All he could do was yell out in pain.

Suddenly, the trees in front of his were no longer what he was watching, but the night sky above him. The last thing that went through his mind was the feeling as his body hit the hot ground beneath him, his legs giving out underneath.

Consciousness had indeed become a candle; and it had just been snuffed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Oh boy. That was a long ass emotional chapter. Sorry if it got a little too emotional for anyone's tastes, but seriously, how else would Naruto react? Meh, I'm not trying to rant here, sorry.

Also, credits to those who reviewed. Some of you added some comments that actually restructured how this chapter came out (Those who said make Naruto destroy crap). In fact, it's funny, because this provided a better way to achieve one of the subplots of the story: The Kyuubi. You'll get to know more about that through the progression of the story, but since I mentioned it, and I left it on such a big cliff hanger, I feel it necessary to say this:

_**The next chapter's title is: Chapter 6: The Kyuubi**_

Well, that'll be all for me talking. Have a good week, and I hope to see all of you next time!

- Yondaime-Sensei


	6. Chapter 6: The Kyuubi

**Author's Note:** Welcome back to another chapter of Shattered. I hope this one isn't too much talking for you guys. Action isn't _**main**_ focus of this story, sorry. Anyways, I'm pretty satisfied with this one, and I hope you feel the same as well.

As an important note, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a bunch of Heaven and Earth Fanclub members who have extremely supportive of this story and my endeavors:

Nick Soapdish

Isuzu

Chee

Ryotaro

Ower8x

Kieru

Manda-chan

Heavens Wrath

Kanae

Tea and Cookies

Specter Von Baren (Sorry! -cry-)

Colours (I forgot you too! -cry-)

And Inuhanyou (I'm bad at this -smacks face-)

Mucho props to you members. This chapter goes out for you guys!

_**BIG NOTE:**_ When Kyuubi talks, his voice is bolded and italicized. It will look like:

"_**That's stupid…"**_

**Also Note:** If Naruto is still a little OOC, my bad. Also note that the Kyuubi has little dialogue and character development, so I'm trying my best to portray him as I imagine. This chapter was really fun to write, and I got into it quite a bit. The next chapter will likely be the same. After all, now the story has a backbone, and beginning to take a life of it's own. I'm just a medium.

Without any further distractions, I bring you Chapter 6. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Kyuubi**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weightless. Sounds came into his ears muffled, but not as if one had put their hands over their ears, but just…amplified. All he could hear was the dripping of small pellets, splashing into a body of water. Even though his eyelids were closed, no light pierced through the thin veils of skin. Everything was sterile, devoid of sound and color. Tingles ran through his body; the familiar gripping of being wet and cold came over him, crawling up his spine. Thoughts were cloudy, but slowly airing out, and thinking became easier to do by the second._Where…where am I?_

Around him, the ground seemed to flow, run past his figure. As far as he could tell, he was lying down, but yet, he didn't feel a solid surface against his back. Suspended in midair, the world seemed to be moving slowly, freely. It pulled his body along with it, moving him gently as currents caressed his nerves. _Wait…I'm in…_

Slowly, Naruto clenched his open palms, feeling the muscles in his arms tighten. Slightly numbed by the cold, he could barely feel them come together, but he brought the right fist up from the ground. Raising it above his face, Naruto opened the hand. Droplets of chilling water ran down his face, leaving areas of panging cold. Wiping his hand on his jacket, he carefully wiped off his face; his hand felt dead, and had no warmth whatsoever.

_That means that…_ Using what little energy he had, Naruto forced his torso upwards. A wave of sleepiness and fatigue washed over him, but he pushed on. Something he had done must have drained his energy from him, but it was unusual to feel _this_ tired. Resting both hands on his thighs, he let his eyes flutter open. Not surprisingly, he was greeted with a sight that was familiar enough, but still intrigued him to no end.

Tints of yellowish green and beige prevailed over all, giving the world a depressing, monotonous feel. Pipes lined the walls of the hallway he was sitting in, some rusty and bent, some as shiny as a new piece of metal. Several had obtained cracks, and sprung leaks, pouring small waterfalls of water, tinted the same ghastly shade as the walls. It all collected on the floor, which had a pool of water. Actually, the water was moving slightly, and likely emptied out somewhere. Currents were strong enough to produce a tugging on the body if it was at rest.

_I've been floating in water…_ All the cold and wet feelings across his back made sense as he pieced together the little information he had gained from his sight and hearing. Water only rose about 2 feet off the floor, explaining how the front of his jacket, and face, had remained dry. Looking around, Naruto examined the surroundings once again to confirm his suspicions. Nodding to himself, he stood upon his feet and began to walk down the long hallway. Turning corners, he made way as if he knew where he was going.

_I'm here again…why?_ Memories came flooding in as he tried to look back into the past. Fragments stood out; Sakura, healing her, Yondaime, Jiraiya's Death, going to get the book…after that, most of it was blank. Suddenly, a vivid picture burst into his thoughts. His own body was refusing to move as he stood in the training grounds, gripped by another personality, as if he was being…overtaken. His consciousness had fought back, and then…the night sky.

Grogginess still was present, but navigation wouldn't be a problem. He had been to this place before, and no matter where you were, it was always the same directions. First corridor on the left, second corridor on the right, one flight of stairs up, immediate right, and then a long walk down the last corridor on the left. Peculiar would be a good way to describe it; the place never looked the way it did before. Most disturbing, perhaps, was the fact that water ran _**up**_ the stairs, not down them. Whenever he noticed that, shrugging it off was important, lest he be caught in all the weirdness of the hallways around him. Purposely, he had tried to get lost once, but was met with a sudden blackout, and being returned to the exact spot at which he woke. Thinking about it would only cause migraines, nothing else.

Rounding the last corner, Naruto turned left, and noticed that familiar opening at the end of the corridor, outlined by a light much brighter than the rest of the crazy place he was in. Unlike all the other corridors, paintings lined the walls of this one. Each painting was an elaborate depiction of some kind of tale that he couldn't understand. However, what compelled him not to try to read it was the fact it looked as though it was drawn with…dried blood. Various scenes, ranging from a fox like figure trapped inside an eye, or a seal placed over 9 tomoe, spread the length of the stone. Up ahead, the archway itself was decorated, adorned with wooden carvings, lined with golden metal.

Jiraiya had tried to explain to him once that everything in there was just a figment of his imagination; the only way possible for him to achieve contact with the Kyuubi. There were no corridors, no stairs, and no prison. All just an illusion pulled over his eyes to allow him to see the Kyuubi in person. Even the iron gate didn't exist, only an analogy to represent the fact that the Kyuubi's chakra had been sealed halfway.

Spiritual chakra could pass through the bars, but not the Physical. The actual body of the Kyuubi, at least, that's what he was told, represented that. Minato had sealed the Yin chakra from usage, and since Yin represented body or earth, Kyuubi's Yin chakra, sealed, manifested as a physical appearance. The Yang had been sealed in a way to allow free access, in hopes that it would meld with his own. This was represented by the red chakra that could pass through the sealed gates. All of it was very confusing to Naruto; Jiraiya seemed to have been talking nonsense.

Also, he stated that allowing the Kyuubi to possess his body, such as in the four-tailed state, was dangerous. Not only did it shorten his life span, but also it weakened the seal upon the Kyuubi. There was a way to replenish the seal using a said key. Jiraiya had stated that this key would come into his possession eventually. It had the power to mend the damage to his seal, preventing the full release of the Kyuubi…but it also had the power to speed up that process, and open the seal. If Jiraiya truly was dead, then he would likely hear of this key sometime in the near future. What would happen if the Kyuubi was completely unsealed was speculation, but Jiraiya feared that it would attempt to overtake Naruto. And it would succeed.

Now, though, his words seemed less like mindless babble. Yin was Earth, and Yang was Heaven. Body and Spirit. It kind of made sense…Kyuubi's body was sealed behind bars so it couldn't escape, but the prison had openings for the spiritual chakra to leak into Naruto... But now wasn't the time to try to process all that.

Passing through the archway of the opening, he felt his body engulfed by a presence of heat: created from malice and anger. Huge iron bars formed two gates ahead, holding seemingly nothing in a dark prison. An ominous red light glowed from the very back of the prison, illuminating the encompassing dark slightly. Where both halves of the gate met, a simple seal remained plastered. Upon it sat one solid black character, "Seal".

Slowly approaching, Naruto dragged his feet across the flooded room, creating dozens of concentric ripples with each step. Nearing the prison, he waited in anticipation. Nervousness settled into his stomach as well; talking with the Kyuubi was never a pleasant experience. The very atmosphere he gave off was choking and constricting, drowning you in malice and anger. Faster and faster, the dark red light, from behind its shroud of darkness, grew brighter and larger.

Within seconds, the inevitable came. A roar ripped through the air, blasting Naruto's hair backwards. His jacket, pants, and headband flapped violently in the burst of wind. It was filled with malcontent and ill feelings. Warm and moist like the inside of one's mouth, the torrent of breath raged for nearly ten seconds before it began to die down. His ears rang with irritation; if he could learn to roar that loud, he would demolish arguments in a second. Finally, it dissipated into the air, and a set of large, slanted eyes appeared from the darkness, accompanied by a rather large set of sharp, glinting teeth.

Flickering, the slits that stood for pupils gazed over him, making Naruto feel almost insignificant and small in the Kyuubi's presence. A hearty laugh emanated deep from inside the prison, rumbling in the fox's belly. It was almost as loud as the roar, and each puff of breath that escaped his lips pushed the clothing, making it flutter spastically. Naruto didn't bother to shield his eyes from the oncoming gusts of wind; it was pointless to try to avoid getting blasted with his breath.

"_**So…the kit comes to me. What seems to be the problem, little brat?"**_ Sarcasm was thick in his voice. It always was, since the first time he had heard the fox speak.

"I didn't _**come**_ here on my own…Just woke up here. Guess you wouldn't mind having a _little_ chat with me?" When it came to dealing with the Kyuubi, he had learned that two things were required; the same level of sarcasm, and an air of defiance to his power.

Another set of chuckles sprung from the Kyuubi. Surely, he seemed quite fond of amusing himself one way or another. If it weren't for the fact that the Kyuubi was such a fabled and intelligent tailed beast, Naruto would have speculated that he was troubled in the head.

"_**I'm stuck in you for now, so I guess I'm obliged, no?"**_ The chuckles had persisted, and took several seconds to subside. Naruto ignored him and continued right along in the conversation.

"To keep you up to date on a few things…" He was interrupted as a paw came crashing down on the other side of the cage. The Kyuubi was bawling with laughter, and from what he could see, was actually rolling from side to side, pounding upon the surface of the water. Ground beneath him quaked and shook, but held steadfast.

Calming down, he brought his composure back. In a movement Naruto could barely follow, the Kyuubi shook his fur much like a dog. Water droplets the size of basketballs came flying towards him, and he had to jump quickly out of the way, dodging each one as they flung by. As the shower of drops ended, he saw those malicious eyes open once again, and face him.

"_**Look kit. I live INSIDE you. I thought you'd of learned by now…"**_

"What the _**hell**_ are you talking about?" He was definitely confused, but did not want to lose any ground in the conversation. Keeping a tough image was a sign of strength to the fox, or so he thought he had learned.

"_**Listen to me! Sheesh. Anyways, I live inside you, so I can see everything you do, feel everything you do, listen to everything you say, hear everything you hear, and so on. I'm a part of you, kit. There's no need to tell me what's going on in your insignificant life, no matter how important it may seem to you."**_

Taken aback, Naruto tried to think up of a retort. He hadn't exactly thought about it from that angle. Actually, he tried not to think about the Kyuubi at all. It was dormant inside him, and lent him power. As long as he could keep it under control, then there was no need to be concerned. Now, however, something had just happened that could not be overlooked. Losing control of your body, and almost going on a murdering rampage was pretty drastic in his eyes.

Still, it made perfect logic. Other than sit around and mope, the Kyuubi had nothing better to do than to live his life as well. Every once in a while, he would get these random urges that he didn't even understand. That must have been Kyuubi's idea of trying to govern some aspects of his life. Coming to a conclusion, Naruto decided that even if the Kyuubi could live inside him and partially influence his impulses, this was too big to let go. Even if the event itself wasn't very clear to him, a talk was in order.

"_Alright, I understand_, you dumb fox. Now, I wanted to ask you about some things…" A growl was his response. From now on, it was probably a good idea to refrain from insults such as dumb and idiotic. Based on his previous encounters and such, it seemed that Kyuubi prided on his own intelligence and abilities.

Scoffing, the Kyuubi rolled his eyes. _**"Humor me, please!"**_ The giant eyes opened slightly, and though he couldn't see them, Naruto assumed that he was raising his furry eyebrows in curiosity.

Words were hard to come by, but he gathered his confidence. "First of all, I had a moment today where I fell deep into my thoughts. I felt like I was at the edge of my sanity, and two sides were pulling at me. What was that about?"

Kyuubi didn't like this idea anymore. Sure, the kit had a reason to know, but he didn't like to answer to anyone, especially if it would jeopardize his plans. A little brighter than he first appeared, Naruto had impressed Kyuubi slightly; the willingness to pursue his goals no matter how much pain riddled the way. Protect the mate he wanted with every single muscle in his body. Heck, he didn't care much for the Uchiha kid, but his determination to bring Sasuke back sparked a _small_ amount of respect for Naruto. To be a ninja was to endure, after all, and that's where he had the most strength.

"_**Well, you see, that's really not that important…"**_ Trying to elude the question, Kyuubi closed his eyes, trying to give off the look of sleepiness and lack of interest.

"Then why did that same…feeling come back when I lost control of my body? When I felt that… presence in my mind, it screamed out in anger, and that very same presence fought against me before I passed out."

Poking one eye open, Kyuubi tried to answer the question with a carefree tone. _**"Obviously you're feeling anger in both situations?"**_

Gripping at his pants, Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. Kyuubi didn't seem inclined to want to answer this question, which probably meant that he wanted to keep the answer hidden. This pushed him to continue to pry. "That's obvious, of course. But the more I think about it…the more I think_**you're**_ involved in all of this."

"_**What leads you to think that?"**_ Things had gotten serious now. Rising up, Kyuubi brought his face closer to the bars of the prison. He noticed Naruto's look of surprise as he let his face become fully exposed to the light. Bright, crimson fur spanned his face, running down his neck into darkness. Dark, black fur lined his eyes and mouth. Gleaming, sharpened teeth glimmered dully in the chamber, and his eyes shone bright red, the slit pupils contracting with the presence of brighter light.

Taking a step back, Naruto shifted his weight, allowing him to jump backwards quickly if necessary. Letting Kyuubi grab him with both paws would prove highly destructive at the moment. Plus, Jounin would probably be sent to check in on the trees that had been leveled, along with the roar of his yell. Turning into his four-tailed state would kill them, no questions. And that was the complete _**opposite**_ of what he wanted for Konoha's shinobi.

"I'm just putting it out there, no _**big**_ deal, right?" Seeing Kyuubi's eyes brighten up, he figured that there was no way out of this one; if the truth was what he wanted, then praying the Kyuubi would crack and reveal it was his only hope.

"_**Come on. It's rude to entice someone with words and then smash their hopes down."**_Grinning widely - it was truly an impressive display of sheer intimidation and malice. You could almost feel his anger seeping into your very skin. With this grin, the idea that Kyuubi was purely evil was almost cemented.

Seeing this as an opening, he proceeded forward in the conversation. "See, I could feel a presence in my mind when Tsunade told me about…Jiraiya's death…." Overcoming his current words, emotions sprang into play, filling up his thoughts with sadness once again. Getting misty eyed, he stared down into his reflection below him, averting his gaze from the Kyuubi.

"_**Are you going to sit around and cry like a girl all day? Or are you going to show at least a shred of manliness and finish your god damn speculation?"**_

Cutting off the flow of emotions forcefully, he regained his serious demeanor. "When I got to that point of having a breakdown, there were two sides, a light one, and a dark one. As I headed towards the words coming from the lighter side, a roar erupted from the darkness, where a dark red figure stood."

"_**Your point being…?"**_ Impatience was laced all across his words. _Am I getting close to the truth? Is that why he's getting defensive?_

"Well…it sounded just like the roar you greeted me with at the start of this little party."

Before he even had time to take in a breath, Kyuubi responded with urgency. _**"That's doesn't mean anything. My roar sounds like a lot of things."**_

"That's not the only connection though. Just now, when I tried to relieve some anger…I lost control of my body, and that same presence came back. It…clouded me, split my mind into two halves. It craved revenge and bloodshed. I called out in pain only when I fought against it, roaring _**similar**_ to the very one I've heard twice now."

Things were out on the table now. He had to give him some credit. Not only had he nailed it on the ball, but also he had linked all of the moments together. Still, Kyuubi was unsure if Naruto knew _**why**_ he had done these things. Taking over your host's mind was kind of a touchy subject to speak about. Kyuubi didn't really care much about the kid; but his life directly influenced his, and in part, he had grown accustomed to Naruto's life. Secretly, he almost enjoyed watching how a human went through life, especially one with such a rich background. Temptation pried at his thoughts. Regardless, things would be even better once Kyuubi returned to the world. Caged was not the way any tailed beast should live. Once he took over Naruto's body, things would be a little awkward for fifty or sixty years. Until this kid died, or the Hakke and Shiki Fuujin seals expired, Kyuubi was trapped inside the belly of Naruto.

No matter what the situation was, Naruto deserved some credit for his reasoning. Also, the shreds of respect he felt for him were rising to the surface. If the truth were told to Naruto, there still wouldn't be anything he could do to change it. Removing him from his body would kill him. All the options were clear. The only problem that presented itself was that Naruto wouldn't take to the truth very well, and try to hinder his chances at taking over his body, but heck, it was going to happen sooner or later, and 30 years difference wasn't _**that bad**_ of a torture.

Taking a deep breath, Kyuubi sighed, and let his eyes come to a close. _**"Alright kit, you got me there. It's been me the whole time. Happy?"**_Smiling in triumph, Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and gave Kyuubi a gloating glance.

He was right about it. Things were always connected when something like this was going on. Normally, it would have seemed odd for him to have such intense feelings of revenge and hate, and this was the explanation for all it. Thinking it through, he came across a stump, which wiped off his smile quite quickly. Implications of what he just confirmed could mean something completely dangerous.

"I know that you're behind it, but _**why**_ did you try to control me in those two moments?" He wanted to point at Kyuubi, but decided that it wouldn't be the best course of action.

Once again, he deserved merit. For a thick kid, he certainly had gotten smarter. Mulling over recent events in Naruto's life, this boost in cognitive thought and reasoning started right around the time he came back to Konoha. Laughing to himself, Kyuubi mentally scolded himself for not seeing it earlier. _That mate he's chosen…she's rubbing off on him…that's rich._

"Naruto, when are you going to mate with that Sakura girl?" Completely thrown off by his off topic question, Naruto stammered out incomprehensible fragments in shock. _Where the __**hell**__ did he come up with a question like that?_

"I…uh…do…don't know what you…me…mean there…uh…" Scrambling over his words, Naruto could barely keep his mouth from moving. Shutting his jaw tightly, he silenced himself. Gathering enough calm in his thoughts to speak again, he pointed a finger at Kyuubi. Times called for measures in which one needed to risk themselves.

"_**HEY! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION ALREADY! THAT'S TOTALLY OFF-TOPIC!"**_

"_**Geez kit, calm down. Just making a little joke there. It's so obvious that she wants to…"**_ Seeing the looks that Naruto was shooting him, Kyuubi cut his sentence off. _Guess he's a little angry with that subject still…but why he should be angry after saving his mate eludes my thinking…_

"_**Here's the truth." **_The key to smoothing this over here was simplicity.

"_**I wanted to take control of your body."**_ Judging on his reaction, maybe it wasn't.

Kyuubi's words struck fear into Naruto's very soul. His suspicions had been that it was something along these lines, but to hear it put so plain and forward was too much for him. Having a living creature inside of you, wanting to take control over you body and mind was not comforting in the least. If Kyuubi had succeeded, then what Naruto was: his personality, everything; all of it would have been chucked out the window. _How did I not get taken over then?_

"If that's the truth, then why did you fail? You're obviously _**so**_ powerful; the most powerful of any Bijuu."

Distraught riddled the fox's face. Admitting defeat was one thing, but telling Naruto why he beat him would lead to the chance of him implementing that method again to block him out. At this point, if he didn't tell him, he would still figure it out eventually. _May as well try to be on good terms with this kid. Looks like I'm stuck in here for another 30 to 50 years. God damnit…_

"_**Alright. I'm only saying this once."**_ Glued to every word, Naruto waited in anticipation. Keeping control of his mind, safe from the prying of the Kyuubi, was extremely important information.

"_**When you become angry, and have thoughts more focused on revenge and bloodshed, those are on parallels with me, allowing an easier access to your brain. Plus, when you absorb my chakra, it gives me more control with each tail."**_ Spying the slightly confused look dancing on his face, Kyuubi took in a breath before proceeding.

"_**Basically, if you let anger and revenge fuel your actions, I get closer to breaking the seal, and taking over your mind and body. What happened today was an example of that."**_ Even with all this information, Naruto did not look pleased in the slightest.

"That still doesn't explain _**how**_ I was able to resist." Disappointment was evident is his voice.

"_**Opposite thoughts, or just thinking the way you normally do, forces my presence backwards. If you've taken in too much of my Chakra, or if you let your thoughts get too deep without caution, then I'll completely take over. By resisting the malicious thoughts I placed in you, you shoved my influence back. However, since I had gotten close to taking over, your conscious mind battled my influence, which was a little much for your head to handle, and you blacked out, landing you here."**_

"Wait…so you _wanted_ me to come here?" Disbelief caused his voice to waver. There was little chance that the Bijuu that had been unwillingly sealed into him would want to just chat with him.

"_**Not exactly. It's just your mind's habit to fall back here if you've passed unconscious from something serious, or if you're about to die. Heck, you know it yourself: you've come here on your own will before."**_

"That's true…so I have _**control**_ over you, pretty much, eh?" Giving Kyuubi a small thumbs up, he was only granted a giant spray of water in return as he smashed his paw down, sending water in all directions.

"_**Quit while you're ahead kit."**_ Flashing him a toothy grin, he paced back towards the darker areas of the prison.

Catching a glimpse, Naruto saw Kyuubi's tails twitch and sway as he turned around to face the other direction. Carefully, he counted out all nine. Each one was the same color as his fur, sinewy and muscular. Roughly, they were about 50 feet in length. To get slapped by one of those would likely mean instantaneous crushing of every bone in your body. It was surprising that he could even fit inside that prison. _Must be awful cramped in there, unless it goes quite a ways back…_

"You know, I can't exactly let you take over my body. I've got a lot of stuff to take care of in my future." Almost mockingly, Naruto reciprocated his actions, and turned around, padding off away from the cell.

"_**That's what you think. Stupid as ever."**_ The seeds of curiosity had been planted. Spinning around erratically, he stomped toward the iron bars once again.

"**How would you know?"** Once again, Kyuubi broke out into a fit of chuckles.

"_**Once that seal on me is gone, it's my time to rule. Just look at the seal right now."**_ Raising a gigantic paw, he pointed backwards at the seal on the prison.

Unlike a few years ago, the seal had faded slightly, and the corners of the parchment were frayed and dirty. Some wear and tear was visible, but it looked like the seal was holding sturdy. _**"You've got 10 years tops, if you don't let me take control of you in fights, before that seal breaks."**_

"I've got you there then." Kyuubi raised his eyebrows; it was his turn to play the curious one.

"_**Oh, is that so kit?"**_ There was only one way that Kyuubi knew of, but there wasn't any way that Naruto could be in possession of the key.

"Jiraiya left behind for me a key. You haven't thought it through, I think. Both of us know that he's dead now, and being Jiraiya, I'm damned sure he sent the key to Myouboku Mountain, where from it will be brought, to Konoha, and delivered to me. Using that, I can renew that precious seal right there." Satisfied, Naruto let the words sink in, but he seemed unaffected by this string of reasoning.

"_**That key can erase the seal as well. Whose to say you won't release me?"**_ A mischievous grin sprung up onto his lips.

"Saying what you've said to me today, _why would I let you go?"_

"_**Maybe we could work something out here…"**_ Without another word, Naruto seemed to make up his mind.

"I don't believe you, clever fox. Leave the subject to rest; I'd never unseal you voluntarily. Looks like you're going to have to wait until I pass away."

Turning back around, Kyuubi pounced forward with lighting speed, and his claws screeched as they slashed across the metal bars. His entire face was inches away from the gaps in the bars, and the force of his roar knocked Naruto backwards. The room echoed with the various sounds, and his eyes widened in a state of excitement. Slight fear gripped his stomach; this recent action made it apparent how easily the Kyuubi could kill him if it wasn't for the seal, keeping him inside Naruto and his prison.

"_**Kit…Once this seal's gone, I can do whatever the HELL I want!"**_ Snarling, Kyuubi faced him for a few more seconds, before snorting, and turning around once again to walk back towards the darkest reaches of his cell.

An awkward silence engulfed both of them, save for the sounds of the fox's low breathing, steady and rumbling. What was to be said next would be hard; only now did Naruto realize what kind of trouble he could get himself into. Making reparations seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

"Look…I _**promise you**_ that before I die, I won't seal you into something else, alright?" He sounded so sincere, so genuine. He couldn't help but pause and give a response.

"_**Phh. That's a bold lie."**_ Hearing him sigh, he paused once again and waited for a response.

"I'm being serious here. It's the _**promise of a lifetime!**_" Stopping in his tracks, Kyuubi mulled over this last words. Whenever Naruto really meant something, and wanted to keep a promise, he would use that phrase. He had promised to bring the Uchiha back to his mate, which completely contradicted itself. _If you had chosen a mate, why would you bring competition back? Why would you make a promise to bring back your rival, lowering your chances of starting a family with your mate?_ To this day, it still confused him indefinitely.

Kyuubi didn't want to believe it. There was no way anyone would ever do something _**nice**_ for the nine-tailed fox demon. No quarter given, and none taken. That was one of his ideals. People didn't look out for animals, but something urged him to listen on.

"_**You know, that's certainly not what your father would do."**_

An audible choke came from Naruto. _Looks like this is a bit of a sore spot…_Swinging his large body once again, Kyuubi faced Naruto, trying to adopt a less menacing appearance. Seeing what the kid thought about his father would be quite interesting, considering the new information that had been shoved into his face. Tsunade was always quite the direct one; easing in big chunks of potentially life changing truths wasn't her style. Only blond hair faced back at him as Naruto stood, vexed, staring at his reflection.

"You don't know a_thing_ about my father…" His voice seemed lost; soft and weak, losing flavor of emotion and character that usually inhabited it.

"_**Kit, you're on a pretty bad streak here. Out of anyone alive today, the only person to know more than what is written in the books is I."**_ Seeing his mood remain unchanging, Kyuubi continued conversing with him, regardless.

"_**Come on. He's the one who sealed me in here, right?"**_ Raising his head up, Kyuubi noticed that his face was wrought with disgust and sorrow.

"And turned me into the monster I am today. Because of what he did, I spent day after day of endless misery and ridicule." Clenched fists tightened and relaxed, his form shaking slightly.

Kyuubi remembered the past quite well. What humans could do to each other was almost so bad that he didn't even like it. Being inside Naruto during those years made him nearly feel bad for his presence being sealed into him. All the words, the hate, and loneliness; it did things to humans, especially ones who are still young. That Gaara was a perfect example, yet Naruto had still found a way to get through to him. As much as he would have liked to, speaking to Naruto at that young of an age would have created a great bunch of trauma and problems for him, leaving Naruto a scarred individual for life. It was a miracle that he had turned out so well already, but part of it was genetics._Just like Minato down to the core._

Minato. That name held a great deal of respect in his list of humans, and coming from the strongest of the Bijuu, a symbol of malice and hatred, that was quite a feat. Sealing him took a lot of strength and resolve; the guts to face death head on, all in order to protect those who barely knew him as a person. That kind of love was the strongest force he knew of, and could stop almost anything. Out of that love he had sealed Kyuubi in Naruto. So that one day, they would be able to "get along" with each other, and fully mix their chakra. _Phh…get along with this kid? Voluntarily live inside him? Never. No offense to Minato, but as soon as his seal is gone; I'm taking over his son's body. Things like this aren't as important to me as freedom._

"_**He did it to protect the village. I was quite the beast, after all."**_ Grinning from ear to ear, the Kyuubi cocked his head sideways to appear majestic, in a ways. This display didn't phase Naruto at all. His eyes burned with a smoldering hate; one that had existed for many years. He had access to many of Naruto's memories, but as for individual thoughts, it was hard to read into those. Still, many of them were stored as memories, and he knew full well how much detest Naruto harbored for his father, though he didn't know who it was until a few hours ago.

"If he was as great as everyone bragged him to be, he would have been able to beat you." Unwavering, unchanging - his voice projected sarcasm and denial.

"_**I'm the Kyuubi, kit. He's lucky that he caught me off guard enough to seal me."**_ In truth, the whole circumstances behind Minato sealing him were screwy. Still, now was likely not a good time to discuss it with a boy who was ready to pry someone apart with his bare hands.

"Sealing you into me was just a pathetic excuse so he could die a hero, instead of a failure." Spitting, he watched as the water beneath him rippled. Air around his hands twisted and turned. _Forming wind currents with chakra? Is he even consciously doing that?_

"_**You know what…I don't like your tone of voice."**_ Growling lightly, he caught his attention. Merely returning a small smile, his face creased once again, anger stamped across his features.

"What are you going to do about it? _Pout and moan_?"

"_**Hey, baka. Stop acting like you give a rat's ass about your father."**_ The kid could be a little upset if he wanted; he had gone through a lot. But acting like this wasn't going to get him anywhere. Moping around about how you couldn't do something was the best way to do the complete opposite, and fail to succeed.

"What does _**your**_ opinion have to do with mine?" Resentment rang clear through his words. He didn't like his tone at all. It was leading down a path that he would rather not pursue. This train of anger and angst needed to end right here.

"_**Minato, regardless of the ridiculous situation he put me in, was a great man. Sure, I don't like him. But just because I happen to hold a grudge against him doesn't mean his ideals and motives weren't spot on."**_ Surely this would get Naruto to lighten up a bit and see his father for the man he really was.

"How would _**you**_ know?! _You're a demon fox_!" Or not. _This is going to be a pain in the ass…_ Sighing, Kyuubi lied down; it was going to take a while to get through this discussion. When he would calm down was debatable, but the sooner, the better. Letting anger sit for _**too**_ long was a bad idea; he would know.

"_**I'll admit it: I'm a bad character. We don't have any parallels, but it would take an idiot to not see what he did as honorable. And you, kit, are being a complete idiot right about now."**_ Judging from his reaction, he had stepped right over the line of acceptable. If he had toned it down a little, the message would have gotten across to his thick skull, but sending it over the top only fueled his aggravation.

"_Names don't__**phase**__ me_, you dumb animal. He didn't protect the village; look at me. Am I really even _safe_ to be around anymore? I've become a **hazard** to the village itself."

"_**You better shape up right now, Naruto."**_

"_Shape up to __**what**_? Right now, I'm a _**wreck**_. Weak and unable to protect those that are my family, the girl I care for, the brother I never…" Trailing off, his eyes began to collect small tears at the corners, welling up slowly. Right now, he wanted to just hit Kyuubi; do something that would impact his life.

At this point, everything seemed meaningless. No matter how much he did, how much training he went through, how many promises he made to himself; there was no difference in the long run. He had failed to protect those important to him, failed to bring Sasuke back. Life was rebelling against him, conspiring on his every move, finding some way to get him, some way to make all his work for nothing. _What point is there anymore? I'll never be able to do what Jiraiya did…_

"_**It's just the whole stupidity of this is killing me."**_ Sour eyes flared upwards at him. Whether Naruto was going to calm down or not was frivolous at this time. Now harsh words would be the only kind to get through to him.

"**Go to hell!** Stop _**toying with words**_ and just _**say**_ what you mean!" Every syllable came out stressed, amplified with sound, resounding off the cracked walls of the chamber. A small echo created an interesting effect that captured his attention for a split second._Got to come up with a good insult here…_

"_**Your father would be disappointed if he saw you right now."**_ Hopefully, bringing up standards would have an effect. He had based much of his self-development upon ideals of promises, to himself and others. Growing stronger on an idea, a standard for him to follow, lead him into the battle for strength and power; a beacon of hope among darkness. Giving a standard of the Fourth Hokage for him would yield a reaction, albeit a negative one.

"_**Good**_. I don't _want_ to "live up" to his standards. If I did, I'd **doom my son to torture as well**."

"_**Naruto…grow up. You're being a child."**_ Irritation was culminating in Kyuubi. First, this had been just a little venting session, and now, he had gone from insulting his own father to downright making fun of the choices his father deemed necessary to protect Konoha from harm.

"I'm _**almost**_ 16. That's pretty _grown_ to me." Shrugging his shoulders, he then brought his arms across his chest. A display of anger, Kyuubi snapped out his paw, smashing it against the bars in front of him. Vibrating, they hummed a pitch as they wiggled back and forth, creating a phantasmal image. Within seconds, the vibrating became slow enough that the eye could pick up the movements.

"_**God damnit! Are you going to stop being such a little whiny bitch and just be a man like your father?"**_ Silence permeated the air. Remaining still, he continued to stare down at the floor, his arms crossed, tears almost ready to fall out of their wells.

"_**At least Minato did what he thought was right, without regrets or selfishness. He gave his life for others, and whether those reasons were the right ones or not, refusing to acknowledge shows me how weak you really are."**_ Still, silence laid as a layer over Naruto. His facial expression, body placement, breathing pattern; none of it changed a bit.

"_**The Uzumaki Naruto I knew a week ago wouldn't act like this."**_

"_**The Uzumaki Naruto I know right now wouldn't act like this."**_

Finally swaying, he brought his arms back to his sides. _The fox…has a point. Maybe Minato didn't do the wrong thing, but…but only what he thought was right at the time._ Satisfaction washed over Kyuubi, and he let himself lay down once again, resting his head upon his paws much like a dog would. Lying his ears flat, he peered at Naruto with wide eyes; not slanted down and angry, but calm and relaxed. When not trying to be, the Kyuubi could be quite a reasonable and docile creature, but most of the time, that wasn't his thing. It took out all the fun and randomness in life if you remained calm and nice every single moment of your life.

Viewpoints switched around inside Naruto's head. New compromises were being formed, heeding the Bijuu's words. Obviously, if one so evil and powerful could respect his father, maybe that was a good indicator that he should do the same, and follow the advice, not depending on the feelings he had about his childhood. _It wasn't really his fault…_ Before knowing his father's true identity, the idea he fancied was true was that both his mother and father had abandoned him after Minato sealed the Kyuubi into him. Left him for dead, out on the streets, all alone.

At least now, he knew that his parents hadn't left him. They had died trying to protect him and the village, in fact. Already, his mood was dropping back to relaxed quickly. A rather good opinion of Minato Namikaze had now been implanted into his memories. A fine example of a man, willing to fight and die for what he held the most precious and dear, to face death with a smiling face, doing what he deemed the right thing to do, even if it meant a harder time for him. _Kyuubi is right…I should look up to Minato, not detest him…_

Despite changing his opinions, some of the original hatred still remained burrowed in his thoughts. It would take a long time to purge those; connected to them were all the negative thoughts surrounding his failures, Jiraiya's death, and so on. Leaving those alone, after addressing them of course, seemed like the logical step of action. Much time would be needed to heal those wounds, gouged into his heart on this day. Many, many years. Some say time can heal any wound, but the slice that had been carved into him at news of Jiraiya's death would develop scar tissue, and remain a persistent annoyance for the rest of his waking life.

"_**Why**_ do you care so much about my life? You're just going to take me over when you can." For the first time he could recall, the Kyuubi actually seemed to smile out of content, not out of gloating, or being right, or laughing. He was actually smiling just to smile.

"_**All animals have some level of connection kit. Just because I'm what you see as a demon, doesn't mean I can't have a shred of decency."**_ Pretending to be offended, he rolled his eyes in sarcasm. Though the conversation had lightened up slightly, there was still a heavy serious undertone.

"By attacking Konoha, you showed me otherwise."

"_**There were reasons behind that…ones that you should figure out in time."**_ It seemed that he would be eluding another question. By now, Naruto had figured out that elusion was one of his strong points when it came to discussing sensitive matters with people. Well, he didn't know if Kyuubi had talked to any human before him. The relationship they shared was one that he hated, but he couldn't help but feel the same way, that same level of instinctual connection.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_**Just ask the Uchiha about it. You'll get an answer from him." **_Intrigue filled his voice, and his eyes glinted with a sudden interest

"_**It's a funny little thing when I think about it. It'll be interesting just to see how your life plays out these next few years. For now, at least, unless you piss me off more than you have today."**_

"Are you rambling on about useless things again?" Even though he had calmed down, and Kyuubi had changed his attitude on the whole father issue, there was still a trace of scorn in his voice.

"_**Just thinking about all the potential problems surrounding that Sakura girl. Uchihas are the people I'm really curious about though…"**_ Trailing off, he seemed to become absorbed in his own thoughts. Being a part of Naruto for so many years definitely had influenced what he enjoyed doing. Other than padding around his cell, there wasn't much else to do but fight from inside him when needed. During downtime, when he wasn't napping, seeing what was going on through his eyes was a new experience.

However, fighting was the thrill that he missed the most. Instead of being able to reach out and rip others to shreds, the best he could do was lend his chakra to Naruto, or gain temporary control of his body. Since their fates were directly connected at this point, it was a good incentive to provide support; his life depended on it. _Still, even if I keep this kit alive, there's only a chance I'll be able to take over. When he dies, I die. Pretty much guarantees that unless I can find a way, I'm stuck here for life. Go figure._ A rather pessimistic view, but closer to the truth than anything else.

"_**Dealing with those three will be quite a "fun" encounter…"**_ Fed up with all this talk, Naruto once again gained the courage to step forward. Raising his hands in a half-shrug, Naruto looked impatient and puzzled at the same time.

"_How does this relate to __**Sasuke?**__"_ Large chuckles graced the air with their presence once again, vibrating and churning the wind. Heat came from the prison like a furnace, warming Naruto from the rather barren, cold chambers behind him. Due to all the water rushing about, he never noticed how cold he really was, and that his body had adjusted quite well. Feeling Kyuubi's breath was like moving into the hottest, most humid place you can imagine.

"_**Is that the only Uchiha that exists? Geez kit, learn to branch out a little bit."**_ As the laughter subsided, he could see that Naruto was taking his last few words quite seriously. Stiffening his posture, he moved to meet his gaze.

"Do you mean Itachi then?" Concern was pouring from his thoughts and tone of voice. Sasuke was one of the taboo things; if you brought it up, you better expect to fully answer Naruto's questions. But talking about the Uchihas with him now, after all these recent tragedies and revelations, would only serve to overload his thoughts with gratuitous info and emotions.

"_**That's something I'm going to leave to you to find out on your own."**_ Closing his eyes, he deemed this conversation over. Plus, there were approaching presences, ones that seemed remotely familiar. Likely, they were coming to inspect the damage that had been caused. That roar Naruto released might have stirred a little bit of attention from nearby villagers. For better or for worse, the 2 shinobi were closing in fast. Both were that of an older age, within the middle of their life. Forcefully, he pushed the contact between Naruto and him apart.

Spinning around, he panicked as the walls began to fade into ethereal shapes, the colors slowly loosing their lighting. Kyuubi's figure still remained bold against the darkness, but dimmed as objects blended together. Metal bars of the prison vanished, leaving a void between him and the fox. Trying to step forward, he found that the water was holding him down underneath his feet. Usually, he was the one to disengage the contact between them, and it progressed far less rapidly than this. _Kyuubi is shoving me back into my own mind…_

Moments passed like sand in an hourglass. Now, only a world of black surrounded him, as the dark red monstrosity before him appeared to start sleeping. Curled into a ball, he wrapped his tails around his body, forming a mass of fur and heat. Even in this pressed scene, Naruto couldn't help but see an image of the Kyuubi, but the size of a kitten. Once you removed his intimidating size, all that was left was a cute little feline.

"_**Wait! Tell me who I need to find!"**_Reaching out, Naruto stretched an open palm forward, with some hope that the Kyuubi would respond. Opening an eye, the fringes of his outline began to get blurry, contrasting with the sharpness and bright color of his iris.

"_**Truly kit, it's not that hard…"**_ Half of his body was gone now, and eyelids felt heavy upon Naruto's face. Fighting the urge of sleep, he tried to shake himself awake, but still he grew progressively more tired, his limbs losing feeling.

"_**Just dig up the past…"**_ Eyes shut lightly, and he lost sight of Kyuubi just as he closed his eyes and curled up tighter than before. Falling backwards, his sense of balance gave way, and it almost felt like returning to the very state he was in when he got here.

"_**Visit that which has been forgotten…"**_ Just barely catching the last of these words, Naruto passed into unconsciousness, his feelings lost in the dark abyss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small, reflective flecks poured from the sky in sheets. One could barely see 10 yards in front of them, all blanketed in a cover of pelting droplets. The pitter-patter of a storm hitting the Earth filled the air. Ground became soggy, malleable with the introduction of moisture. Shoes left imprints as one walked, and whole sections of roads were flooded with thin layers of water. Trees and grass glistened with a never-ending sheen of water. Truly, the Hidden Rain Country lived up to its name. Just entering it days ago, it had continued to rain with the volume of a tropical storm. Some areas of the road traveled were absolutely flooded, and it was a miracle that people of this country were able to deal with this. Transporting materials through this country must have been hell, as one couldn't just run with their cargo among the branches of trees.

A small stone trench stuck up off the road. A petite signpost braved the oncoming torrent of rain. The wood itself was a sturdy type of oak, lacquered, though that really didn't help too much in weather like this. On the sign, simple white background differentiated from blood red characters. Each was written as though a person had slashed through the canvas itself, leaving a dark hole. However, if one went to feel it, it became apparent that it was just a visual effect painted in. It read:

_**The Weasel's Den:**_

_**Headhunters, gamblers, and businessmen – All the expertise you may need assistance with.**_

At first glance, the nature of the place was clear. An outpost of a likely large chain of headhunters, setting out for employment, or to collect bounties for wanted that were posted up for free game. Rules didn't really apply in these kinds of places, except a golden one; if it's a private hunt, you stay out of it. Public rewards were fair game to any headhunter, but intruding on a private request meant a large group of men chasing you until the day you were lying face down in the dirt, bloodied.

Quite inconspicuous at first, but if one got closer, a set of stone stairs lead into the earth below. Water ran in small streams down them, cascading onto the surface below, creating miniature waterfalls of clear, rushing liquid. One would need to take precaution as they went down these steps; slipping would not be hard to imagine at all. Insight towards this had been provided: a green handrail lined each side of the passageway down, allowing a secure point of rest.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, rusty metal grates lined both sides of the hallway. A soft pulsing of white noise came from these holes in the floor. Most likely, the small drains led to an underground river below the complex. That would provide a good source of water for access, and as long as the den was far enough above the river, there wasn't too much of a risk.

A padded iron door stood at the entrance to the facility. Normally, it would stand sealed, shoving off the biting cold of the rain outside, warming its inhabitants to a pleasant state. It was unclear how air was allowed into the rooms, but surely they were able to live down there for short periods of time. What was amiss was the very thing that seemed the most secure. Slightly ajar, the iron door was dented from the inside out. Barely hanging onto its hinges, it looked in complete disrepair. From inside, sounds of smashing wood and painful screams echoed lightly.

Sasuke paced over towards the limp body in front of him. Around the room, Karin and Juugo searched through all desks and closets. Draped over her arm was a large set of clothing - everything ranging from underwear, to shirts and pants. Juugo clenched a numerous bundle of cloaks, plain black. None of them looked his size, but that wasn't a big deal. Taking a new cloak, he could simply add patches over his previous one.

Suigetsu smirked as he checked bodies, one after another. Stabbing them in the chest, he laughed to himself, reaching down to plunder any loose money that the dead shinobi may have had at the time. Indiscriminant, he traveled from body to body, repeating his task mechanically. Karin shot irritated glances at him; yelling and laughing while killing things wasn't her style. Plus, Suigetsu just made her angry.

"Would you mind_**shutting**_ your god damn mouth and act seriously about this?" Suigetsu waved a lazy hand at Karin, shrugging of her steamed words. _Always a little pain in the ass…_

"Do you have an off switch? Seriously, if there was a way to close that whiny mouth of yours, I swear I would give anything to know about it." Emphasizing his point, Suigetsu slammed Zabuza's sword with amazing force into another body, piercing straight through and sticking into the floor below.

"_**Fuck you, waterboy!"**_ Karin flung her recently compiled clothes upon the ground, and nearly sprung forward to beat the crap out of Suigetsu. Drawing his sword from the ground, he braced himself in defense. _This time I may actually slice her. God. I hate this team sometimes…_

A large arm wrapped around Karin's waist as she was hauled backwards. Standing tall and quiet, Juugo waited for her to stop squirming in her arms. It seemed like that would take a few minutes. Opening her mouth to yell, she flailed her arms in the general direction of Suigetsu.

"Stop the nonsense. I'm getting what I need to know right now." Sasuke's voice remained cold and steady as ever. Sometimes, Team Hebi almost assumed that he had no emotions anymore. Never had they seen any feature other than anger and hatred chiseled into his facial expressions. He appeared to them as an ideal more than an actual human being. The embodiment of revenge and hatred, an avatar of the power that was the Uchiha Clan.

Lifting up the man in front of him, he took in a quick glance at his figure. Standing roughly 6 foot, and wasn't too heavy. By bones, he had small frame, with mostly muscle spanning the length of his limbs. Broken bones were evident in many places, but the man was still alive. Not only that, but he would live as long as someone bothered to tend to him within a few days. Still conscious, his expression was dull, likely from the complete override of pain in his body. Short, fuzzy brown hair came from the top of his head. Blood ran down his forehead, collecting upon his brow.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He was barely alive, but he would serve his purpose. Concentrating, he brought his thoughts to a point, and pierced into the man's mind. Whenever Sasuke did this, it almost paralyzed the person, making them empty husks while he vacated into their mind. Many had fallen to this before, but no matter how hard he prodded for information, Sasuke never brought himself to traumatize a person from mind invasion. He wouldn't become his brother; he wouldn't torture people with their mind. That was degrading of him, and the worst torture a soul could endure. Fragile things such as the mind and psyche were not meant to be tampered with. Fiddling could cause brain problems that may induce mania and other such related mental illnesses.

Prying through memories and thoughts, he searched for any that might provide a link to Akatsuki; from a source they found while they were entering the Hidden Rain Country, a very prestigious member of The Weasel's Den, who was a major contributor to their profit, had a connection with Akatsuki. An ageless man, one compelled by greed and a desire for wealth. Always followed by a shorter, more normal man with silver hair, he came and went often from this place often.

Known as Kazuku, he was confirmed as a member of Akatsuki. Searching through the memories, he found one that stood out in particular. The man in question stood before him. Shuffling through piles of money, he counted out slowly, while Kazuku stared on with attention to every single detail. His partner sat lazily in a chair, his odd weapon lying across his chest. Both were adorned in the familiar garments of Akatsuki; Black save for red clouds spread across the material.

This memory would not serve as a good indicator of what he needed. Scrambling through more thoughts, he came across another that stood out. Instead of a visual memory, Sasuke played his thoughts like they were on videotape.

"That Kazuku guy…he's creepy. Always coming in here for his bounties, making sure every piece of money is in place. I swear, I wonder how he manages to follow Pein's orders and do these side jobs at the same time.

"That's not really important though. I don't like him, but he sure rakes in a profit for us. When he returns to Pein in the Rain Village, he can deal with his problems. I'd laugh if we found him dead in the streets. Serve him right for being such an uptight bastard…"

Just what he had needed, Sasuke broke the contact from the man's mind gently. Letting the Sharingan deactivate, he dropped the body, and moved towards the door. It took a few seconds for Team Hebi to notice his actions. Finishing up their clothing search, Karin and Juugo moved forward. Suigetsu took notice and stabbed a final body before joining the other three.

"You've found the location of the Akatsuki Leader?" Karin sounded reluctant to talk. He was so intense at that very moment that it frightened her. She knew that Sasuke would kill someone if he felt it necessary.

"His name is Pein. He leads the Rain Village itself. We're leaving now. Did you get enough clothing?"

"Yea…we should be covered for a good month or two, unless we get the clothing burned again." Juugo stepped forward and presented the clothing. Glancing over, he nodded quickly and returned his gaze to the outside of the entrance.

"And you stole enough money to keep us fed Suigetsu?"

"That's for sure, Sasuke." Jingling came from within a small velvet pouch that he grasped in his right hand.

"Sasuke…do you really think that we can handle this?" Concerned, Juugo stepped forward again, standing on his right hand side.

"I'm not trying to kill him Juugo, merely squeeze out where Itachi is from him, seeing as Karin can't find him." A small nervous cough emitted from her, and she flushed bright red.

Without another word, he pushed the iron door, slamming it against the stone walls of the passage outside. Stepping forward, he disappeared into the storm, his footsteps resounding for a second, and fading away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Shattered. To those interested in Sasuke, we'll get to see more of him as the story progresses, trust me. The focus is coming back to Naruto next chapter, I promise!

Anyways, same thing to be said here. Please review. You guys were really awesome this time around on the reviews. Keep it up! The more reviews I get, the better I write :P. No, in all seriousness, reviews provide a bolster to my confidence in this story, and push me to finish it. Please review; it only takes about 30 seconds of your time!

Regardless, I hope all of you have a great week, and I'll see you next weekend. Cheers!

- Yondaime-Sensei


End file.
